Devour
by the-voiceless
Summary: Your a girl living in 2011. What happens when your suddenly sucked into a world where Zeus and other gods exist? What happens when the Lord of the Underworld falls dangerously in love with you? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Name: Evey Thornton

Age: 15 years old (It's almost your 16th birthday soon…)

Hair: Dark brunette with natural highlights…

Eyes: Bright forest green, like…electric

Personality: Strong, dependent, smart, sweet, honest, and trustworthy.

THE STORY BEGINS:

I looked beyond the window pane and I saw the whole world change as I got ready for a big night. Something negative was stuck in the back of my head and I couldn't think straight. This event was…undesirable. Only of course, it was a few hours away. But to me it seemed only moments away, and I had no interest in going. I wasn't looking forward to it. I wish I had another day or two to myself.

Dinner. Dinner with my stepfather and my mother. Our first dinner in our new house. Unexpected and…decent. It's one of those things that you always like to remember when you first move into a new home, like putting a lovely picture in family album. But it's something I really don't want at the moment. It's always something that they want. Of course.

I didn't like my stepfather, but my mother is madly in love with him. Like a moth to a flame. A cat to a dog. The unnatural selection. I didn't know why she liked him so much. I didn't understand it. My stepfather…I found him eerie and I felt he wanted to get rid of me. One of those stepfathers that seem to be jealous when the mother gave her only child attention more than him. I felt he was about to sign me to go to Switzerland, or Alaska. Fantastic.

It's morning right now, and I'm standing in a new house. Our new house. A new house that I didn't like. Of course there were many things that I didn't like about this place. The windows were too clean, the floors didn't make that creaking sound wherever I walked, and the doors were too heavy to pull and push. The garden in the backyard was too perfect to look at, and the fountain placed in the rose bushes over-did it. I wanted my old house back.

The house that kept my warm when it was too hot, that kept my cold when it was too frosty. I missed my old life. I miss my only 2 friends that I had in the world, and I missed how we used to tell each other we're best friends and never leave each other (that ship has sailed) and we would plan a sleepover every weekend. I missed my school back at home, where I had adjusted to just fine. I missed my room, where I would sleep in the late afternoons in my bed and watch Jerry Springer in the late evenings along with Oprah and Punk'd. I wanted my father back, too. My father.

I wanted him back most of all.

"Dad…" I whisper, and I can tell that there was something honest about the silence around me.

I walked out of the house silently and tried my best not to make a single sound, without waking up my mother who was probably in his arms in bed. I was finally outside. I breathed. The air was thin, not like the air at home. I walked down towards the graveyard with the soft air of morning gloom over my head. I pressed my lips together. It's dawn, and the Cemetery was alone and cold, and no one else was there. But of course it would be empty at this time of day.

I had a dozen roses in my hand, along with white roses, and I always knew they were my dad's favorite. One of his favorites. I plucked them from the garden in the backyard, I'm sure my mother won't mind. I remember the funeral we had for my father, and my mother and I agreed that this was the perfect place to bury him. I closed my eyes and turned to another subject. It took me awhile to get to the Cemetery, but I made it. I felt I walked for miles.

My fingers played with the leaves on the roses, my thumb going over the thorns of the thin stems. I walked through the black spiky gateways that had vines tangled all around them in an unusual way. My feet stopped when I knew that I was in front of his beautiful marble headstone that was carved perfectly and was smooth to the touch. I placed the roses down. I forgot what was going through my mind.

I took a step back.

I almost began to cry already.

"Hey, dad….It's me, your favorite daughter," I smiled," Just wanted to come on by and say 'What's up' and I'm here to update you, again, about mom and the 'other guy' and everything else that's going on."

I had to start with the main basics of course.

"Mom's doing ok. She, uh, got a new job and this time she loves it. It's better than the one before and she's happy. And she's trying to learn how to cook, she takes classes in the late afternoon. She likes to cook waffles with fruit on top. I'm even happy for her, ya know? She's really happy..." I assured, my legs getting weak," And I always knew that it was, like, your goal to make her happy…"

I tried to breathe, and I kneeled down and sat on my knees, and I sniffed. A black wave of despair came. I leaned back and sat on the grass and I set my bag down to my side. I looked at the etching of his name. The day he was born. The day he passed. And the description: _Beloved Friend, Father, and Husband. We love you_.

"The other guy has been a total jerk, and I can't even think when he's around. He's…a distraction. He's been really distant from me…and he doesn't really talk to me. He doesn't even look at me. At all. I really…don't like him," I scoffed and rolled my eyes, and my throat tightened like a bow string.

"And I know that you always said that I wasn't very welcoming to strangers…well you were right," I chuckled," Not even to your friends, remember dad? I was always the silent protective type you said, that looked after all of us. You began telling me that when I was 8 years old..."

Silence.

"I wish I could talk to you…like, in person. But of course…that's impossible. Isn't it…?"

I smiled, but I could wrap my mind around the fact that I was actually here. I needed advice, badly.

"Dad…if you can hear me…or something," I stared at his engraved name and I shut my eyes tightly and breathed," I don't know where to go. I'm lost….I don't know what to do anymore…I need you here with me, dad."

I sobbed. I hated my mother's husband! I hated him and I knew that he was about to send me to an orphanage or military school or something! He was going to get rid of me, somehow. I sobbed and my shoulders shook, and this was not a the peaceful morning I had in mind.

"Dad…if you were here…I would make you proud. I really would. Somehow. I know I would. I would try my best…and if I had to, dad…I'd pick you every time…" I bit my lip.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I reminded myself.

"And I really miss you. Miss you so much, dad," I sobbed and let my hair fall over my face.

My bones grew tight and I had absolutely no regret of coming to the Cemetery, and of course that made sense. I wish I could see him again. And the sad thing was that I can't really remember what I said to him last. And that it the torment of it. I really hoped it was something like: I love you. I'm happy for you. Love you always. Or even… You're the best dad, ever.

That was the torment of it all. I wanted to see him again and ask him questions like: What was it like when I was born. What was his first thoughts when he held me as his baby girl? His baby sunshine.

"And that's all I have to say, dad, and I…gotta go. Mom's gonna start wondering where I am."

I got up and I left the roses in it's place, and the warm morning air grew stronger and I got more comfortable. I'm not even sure what happened back there, but I must've released my anger that I kept in for so long. Even if dad wasn't here, I was able t. I sniffed and wiped my nose. I pushed back my hair, and I rolled down my sleeves. I looked back at his headstone again from the entrance of the Cemetery.

"Love you..."

I walked up the road that was entwined with yellow weeds and with unknown vines that hugged the trees as if they wanted to suffocate them and I had to watch my step for rocks that were scattered everywhere like wild confetti. The trees overlapped each other, and the branches were entwined like crossed fingers. It was like walking through a dark cave of branches and screaming birds. My bag seemed to have gotten heavier and I had to rest for awhile. There was a dark hush, suddenly. A soft thin mist suddenly came at my feet rolling in and swirling around, like it was alive and breathing.

Odd.

I sat down and on a small rock and I set my bag down. I didn't really want to go back home anytime soon, and I didn't want to see my mother with 'him' again. God, he was always a stuck-up pig. I wonder if mom even noticed that I'm around anymore. I hope she still remembered I still existed. Bet all she notices is his stupid grinning face looking at her every morning in bed. He always played desperate Romeo whenever he knew that she bought new lingerie. Total slob.

I mean, Romeo had to die sometime!

"Eww…."

I shook that horrid though out of my head. So I wanted to take my time on this one. I sighed and felt lazy. The wind blew softly and there was a chill. Even though the sun was coming up, this scenery of trees and bushes seemed to have gotten darker and more dim. That didn't make any sense.

So, I was innocently sitting on the small rock minding my own business when…I fell suddenly backwards somehow by a strong force! Like gravity had gotten more strict, and I felt like a boulder falling off a cliff!

"What the…!" I gasped and my eyes went wide!

I expected to land on the dirt behind me, but I found myself…flying! I gasped to realize what was happening, and I tried my best to wrap my mind around the fact that this was happening! My body reacted with a frenzied panic! My arms waved around desperately to grab onto what I could, all I caught was my bag! My fingers suddenly clawed at the ground, but the ground seemed to have disappeared! I could feel dirt in my fingernails! Like I had fallen through a hole, there was nothing but air!

I screamed of course. My vision became terribly blurry, like water was splashed into my face.

"Help me!" I screamed out loud and prayed that I wouldn't die! I closed my eyes. Strong winds grabbed my body in all directions and it was tightly suffocating me, like a starving anaconda on a lamb. I fell and fell and I expected to be killed by gravity itself! I opened my eyes to find myself in some sort of vortex! The world of trees and the road which I saw and knew a moment ago was smeared away, like wind licking at sand on pavement.

There was nothing but colors and a white light. Where was I going! How the hell was this possible! I screamed louder. I was twirling and twirling, like I was diving through air towards Earth like an angry meteor…!

If I were to break free from these savage winds, it would take all of my will power to do so.

I now believed that this wasn't a dream and I screamed and screamed and screamed. I looked for a reason why my world was set into rapid motion. So, there I flew through this vortex of stars and space. It was beautiful and terrifying. Black and gold colors swished here and there. And then I wondered if I was dead, but nothing hurt me. So I wasn't dead. Or I might be soon. I began to have a major headache. It made my head spin and I was dizzy.

"Help me!" I screamed, and I lost all control.

There was stars, space and colors. Suddenly darkness came and burned it all. It all disappeared and was smothered away, like paint attacked by water. I closed my eyes and waited to be killed or…wake up from a crazy the least. The colors and the wind, there was nothing more to be added to this vortex!

I felt myself land on a soft patch of softness and the winds released my body and I was able to move. My body was sore and weak, but I was able to breathe, finally! I gasped for breathe like a fish out of water! But I was scared to move, but everything felt ok now. My stomach was doing flips, and my body ached and shook from the excitement and danger. I wasn't sure though and I relaxed a little bit.

Through my eyelids there was a bright light over my head, and it was terribly warm. My hands felt soft warm sand and my ears could hear a strange bird shriek. There was the smell of salt water on my tongue. I sat up carefully because I might've broken some bones.

I opened my eyes to find myself on…a beach? My eyes widened and my whole body was under attacked by goosebumps!

"Whoa…" I breathed and I began to crawl, because at the moment I was unable to stand.

My body ached and there was little crabs that walked sideways on the sand, and tried their best to avoid the seagulls that circled overhead. Large pelicans were walking along the beach, minding their own business. Long strings of seaweed were piled up against the rocks and along the beach. That rushing noise of the beach filled my head and my senses that this place was real.

This wasn't a hallucination, a trick, and I wasn't going crazy. My fingernails scraped nervously against my palm. I looked at my hand with caution and pinched myself hard. I could feel pain in this place, dream or not. I rubbed my head. My legs tried to gain balance, but was terribly failing. This place was real.

"This is…impossible…!" I breathed and my face stretched to the point of disbelief and shock.

But there was something different about this place. Something in my mind banged against my skull, like a hammer knocking on a door. It was painful. My eyes focused more clearly to what I was looking at. The ocean looked more blue, the trees looked more green and healthy, and the air smelled more fresh and clear. The sky was more blue and the sun was much more warm. This place was too beautiful for any professional artist to draw. This possibly wasn't the Earth I knew.

"Where am I? How did-How the hell did…" I was left utterly breathless and speechless.

I stood up carefully and gazed around and took in my surroundings. My legs still shook and my hands were shaking from shock. My body was slowly adjusting to this place, and my ears were plugged up from the different atmosphere and elevation. The sun seemed to be in a different place in the sky. This was…impossible. I've never been to a beach before and this was very exciting.

"Hello? Hello? Hello!" I called out and my mind was in such a daze that I could barely stand up.

I wasn't sure if it was smart to wander around but curiosity always got the better of me. With my bag in hand, I felt it was safe enough to get up. I walked around. I breathed in the salty air and I had to cover my nose, since I wasn't use to this…beach air. The sun felt good…and so warm! I loved it. Maybe this was heaven on earth. Or was I in heaven? Both? I wasn't sure. But both could've worked for me.

"Hello? Can someone help me! Anyone! Can someone help me! Please!" I yelled out, and I was heartbroken when no one answered back.

I was lost, and that's what sorta scared me. No one could help me. But I tried my best not to worry too much. There was a bright side to this. I didn't have to go back home to see _him_ again, and there was a comfort in that thought.

The beauty and the land overthrew me and I began to feel jealous that I didn't live here! Of course everyone would feel jealous if they didn't live here. That would've been so sweet. So I began to walk more. It seemed that the time of the day was different from where I once was.

First I began to walk through the forest that was so unlike our forests back home. The trees and the air was so different and had that otherworldly thing about it. I'm not really sure what it was.

"This….is…i-incredible…!" I gasped with a huge smile plastered onto my face.

Maybe this want a dream. I'm not sure.

I wasn't sure about…anything…anymore, but this place seemed to be real. But that wasn't enough to convince anyone that they weren't dead. I wasn't sure if I was dead or dreaming. I wasn't sure what happened. Did I want to know? Maybe. But the day seem to grow longer, and I was getting tired and hungry. The unknown territory infatuated me even more. But my awe was dying. There was a point where I began to starve, and I didn't have breakfast this morning. Then the fear came in to the thought that I might be lost. No one was here to help me. I didn't know anything about this alien place. More and more I called out for help, but no one had answered.

I wasn't sure if I was suppose to be here in the first place. I wasn't sure what time it was. I wasn't sure where I was. But the sad truth hit me.

I had to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Writer: Just FYI Persephone doesn't come into this story! Just to make things less complicated! ^_^)

I had walked for hours and the sun was still in the sky, but it slowly dipped towards the other end of the sky. The sun in the sky seemed to be at a different position from where I lived. The angle of the shadows were different, it seemed. And the temperature was way different, too. Like it was the beginning of spring. There was a slight possibility that I was halfway across the earth, or maybe I was beginning to hallucinate. It would be dark soon and I had to find some place to stay. There was a thought in my head that I would have to sleep on the ground. There was a possibility I would find no one to help me.

"Keep going… Keep going… Keep going… Gotta keep going to…somewhere. Keep going… " I said to myself all day.

The starvation in my belly got more sensitive. As I walked further, huge cracks were embedded into the ground. Like an earthquake just happened. I walked looking around cautiously in each direction, then coming towards a rather large tree. The tree was standing erect, and the difference of the elevation due to the cracks did not bother it. I climbed the large branches, which wasn't hard. A tree house could easily be placed on the branches.

I reached the top, hanging on tightly. The wind swayed the tree back and forth, so I was careful not to slip. There was large green hills that had rocks pointing upwards, a large forest to the West, and where the land ended and I could see the ocean again. But then I noticed that this land wasn't perfect after all, I guess. The green scenery…looked destroyed at the most.

I looked further and…the land looked like it was hit by an earthquake or something. There were more than cracks in the earth. And a large storm was headed North, carrying its black clouds along with it, looking like purple and blue bruises in the sky. The earth beneath was squished together so much that jagged rocks stuck out in random places like sprouting flowers.

But what caught my attention was the mountain. There was bright red lines running down the mountain, bleeding it looked like, glowing neon lights it resembled. Heat waves sizzled from the mountain, shimmering in the sun. The air around the mountain was more foggy and blurry. Was that lava?

"Wow!"

It was my first time seeing an active volcano, so I stood there for awhile. But then I went back to my search.

There was still some land that wasn't destroyed. But beyond the grassy hills, a small thin line of smoke rose. From the language of the smoke, it wasn't wild fire or out of control. A campfire? A house with a chimney? Whatever it was, I knew that I could get help from there. I climbed down the tree, headed in the direction of the smoke. I quickly grabbed my bag, and dusted off my clothes.

There was a feeling of relief in my stomach that overpowered me, so I didn't run or jog or overwork myself anymore. I took my time, feeling confident that I had found help and there was no need to stress anymore. I could contact a rescue team, or call any other authority that could help me get home. Wherever my home was at the moment. I bet my mother was worried out of her mind. I walked and reached the hills, crossing over them in a slow fashion. My stomach still didn't feel any better, but I knew it was going to be ok. I was out of breath when I reached the top.

It was then I stopped, not noticing my bag had dropped from my shoulder and plopped onto the ground. My eyes were shocked, astounded, flabbergasted! Whoops. Did I accidentally run into the middle of a movie shot? I had to apologize to the producer if I found him, tell him sorry I accidentally went into one of his movie scenes. Bet I'm wasting some film right now. I laughed to myself.

"Wow, this is cool!"

Down the grassy hill was a small village, per say. There was 5 houses. Some cows were grazing around lazily. Goats were being herded by a shepherd and his faithful dogs, along with 3 other boys with large sticks. Women were walking around, feeding chickens by throwing grain around and let the chickens fight over it. There was a large river that was being gathered by a large wooden wheel.

"Wow…!" My eyes beamed.

The men were working on their spears and swords, at which I assume was at a place where blacksmiths work. It was a small workshop. I looked around and saw other men walked towards the large forest to the West with spears and bow and arrows. Hunting, I assume.

"This is so cool!" I smiled. These people were comfortably settled.

I walked down calmly and with a smile on my face, as I took in the whole scene. Must've cost a thousand dollars to put enough detail into this place! There was bundles of clothes surrounded by buckets of water and clothes hanging on a long string tied to wooden poles. The women doing laundry. They were even by the river, patting out clothes with sticks. I looked around and didn't see any movie cameras anywhere. I didn't see a crew. Must be in hiding or something, which I didn't understand. That's when I noticed they were all staring at me.

I stopped walking, and looked all around me cautiously. This didn't really make sense. I was sure that a director with a large microphone would've come out by now and scolded me. But no.

"Uh, hi! My name's Evey Thornton and I am so sorry that I ran into this whole thing. I just need help. Um, apparently something freaky happened and I… ended up at the beach. I have no idea how…I just did. Now, can I use your phone, please? Or could you tell me where the nearest pay phone is? I have money!"

I think I was embarrassing myself.

"Anyone? Hello?"

I think they're laughing at me.

"Does anyone have a cellphone?"

They didn't respond.

"Can you understand me?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Hello?"

Women quickly ran into their houses, closing the doors.

"Uh, hello? Seriously, I'm sorry I interrupted…whatever the hell this is. But I seriously need some support here. Can I talk to the manager or something? Someone in charge, I'm sure we can straighten this whole thing out."

They all still stared.

"Uh, hello? Anyone! And listen up, I'm starving too. Maybe I can get some food and then I'll get… No? No? No?" I began to feel uncomfortable," Can I get some food at least? Please? Is that so much to ask for? Yes? No? Maybe so?"

I felt like an idiot.

Then a man with a grey beard came forward. He wore a tattered old cloak that was smudged and rotten, that showed his skinny arms and legs. His face was clean, but his hands were dirty. There was some blood on his forehead, like he had been beaten. Not to mention the other men did too. As if they came back from a big brawl. My attention went back to the old man. He carried a large stick with something carved on it, and he observed me with curious cautious eyes. His head tilted on one side, then to the other.

He looked like a beggar. He smelled unpleasant too. The smudge on his face that was mixed with the wounds and the blood, looked like heavy makeup. Did actors always do this in movies? The other people waited for something to happen. He was the leader I assumed. His wrinkled features told me that he was wise and all knowing somehow. He was the eldest, and he had a serious expression on his face. He didn't intimidate me, if that was his idea.

"Hi?"

Then out of nowhere he poked me. In the belly with the stick.

_**Zeus's POV**_:

_The mortals_.

Those pests. Those fools. Those wild things. Living on the sweet earth. Going about their business handsomely. _Them_. Slowly forgetting who he was over the years. They disgust him. Destroying their temples? That was beyond excuse. Much had to be done about those pests, whom he had loved so much. Yet, would the King of Gods still call it love?

Such selfish beings who have forgotten who had created them. That was disrespectful. They are agonizing creatures of selfish fortune! Selfish. Uprising. Resistant to fold hands, kneel, and whisper prayers. How long will they go? No matter. Their punishment is in place. Drought.

The other gods had disagreed it would be called punishment harsh enough for the mortals, but Zeus thought otherwise. Other gods questioned his action of judgment towards the mortals, but Zeus thought it wise to wait. Be patient. They are mortals after all. They should give up hope and come crawl back to them. Pleading in mercy. Begging for food and water.

Zeus had the imagery of the Kraken run through his mind, to unleash it upon the mortals once again. But, alas, the Kraken was slain by his demi-god son, Perseus. In a way, he was glad.

But then a something happened… Something had disturbed their world. Zeus rose up from his throne, looking out beyond the clouds. The light of the sun and stars jarred, almost shifting in discomfort. One thing lead to the other. The sky shook, almost blurring his sight. The Universe. His universe was jarred by some spectacular force! A spectacular FORCE that knocked the ocean around like stirring a spoon in a small bowl!

Booms of power rolled in after each other so powerful the clouds around their Heavenly Kingdom began to flow in different directions, disappearing on sight. Zeus looked at the land below. Birds were frightened, fleeing their homes in another direction. Animals knew it as well, for they screamed, yelped, and fled their nesting grounds in search of another home.

The trees were lifted from their roots, thrown from mountain tops! New hills were randomly formed! Avalanches fell and slid off mountains! Ugly cracks opened the earth rapidly! Even the mortals knew it! They panicked and ran here and there, bouncing around each other like lottery balls! They screamed and screamed and screamed, shouting the end of the world.

Immediately the King of Immortal Gods called upon a meeting in the Head Room, within the heavenly palace. God after god appeared most hastily. The whole room was hummed with curious, yet enraged, and shocked gossip. Their minds were set on nothing else. All the gods attacked Zeus with suggestions, questions, ingenious suppositions, concern, and curiosity. Nothing went by unchanged nor unnoticed.

All the gods knew something was wrong. They immediately went to blaming the mortals, and they did not hesitate to persuade Zeus to rise up and punish whatever they had done this time! All gods set their minds on all sorts of punishments, both cruel and unusual. But Zeus, a wise god, knew somehow the mortals were not to blame, of course. They could not, would not, have the power to shift the Universe, or yet, change the face of the earth.

The mortals were beginning to hate them, yes, but what other thing could have done this? What was happening? Why was it happening? The mortals below thought this jarring was of their doing. Of course it wasn't, but all mortals believed it to be the end of the world at the moment.

"**Silence**!" boomed the voice of Zeus," What has come over your minds! Stand still, and do not fret no more! This injustice…- What is this!" said Zeus, angry," Fear? Is this fear I see? Rise up to your standards… This convulsion in the Universe is unknown, yes, but we must find ourselves and solve this…No more disturbance, this will be…! Gather round! Hear me!"

The gods reasoned with Zeus that this was an unnatural, and almost frightening. The Universe was the most fragile and powerful thing there was that Zeus had created. Of energy and space. More and more they talked to each other, amongst themselves, and to themselves. Zeus silenced them once more. But the more he silenced them, the more all the gods began to make panicked conversation among themselves. Athena, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hermes all spoke to Zeus about where the energy had came from.

Earth.

They argued and spoke more. Apparently, everyone didn't sit well with this new energy. This was _unbelievable_ power. Zeus, from his throne glanced across their faces. He observed their actions. He gave up on telling them to quiet down. Their faces glanced across the room, looking at each other. Glancing away. Looking back. Their heads tipped down. They glance again. Of course, Zeus came to know that these gods feared whatever had come into their world. Fear. He chuckled at this. All these gods fearful of something? They will be consumed, like poison.

It was even unbelievable that Ares and Athena seemed to be extremely uncomfortable with whatever jarred the Universe. With their talent and skills of tactical planning and calculating moves within the arts of war, they still doubted themselves worthy of facing this energy. Even Zeus himself seemed quite frightened of this. His mind set itself somewhere else. Was something threatening his throne? Was something or someone going to overthrow him? Was their reign soon to be over? Is this power a test to keep us trapped in greed?

"Set our courses. Check every corner of the planet. Find this disaster! I shall search also, and go in find of my son, Perseus…Maybe he knows the cause of this…" Zeus was ready to spring up into an eagle.

"My Lord, but why should we search for something that we fear? All should find hand and arms! We should-"

"We all know that this energy source is more powerful than anything we have ever witnessed… Assured? We must discover our threat and destroy it. If not, then I shall decide otherwise. _Go!_"

All scattered.

You're POV:

Ok, I was wandering the woods. Climbed up the village. I found the village. One thing lead to another thing. An old dude approached me. Then after the dude poked me right in the belly.

10 Minutes Later.

"AAAAhh! Please put me down! I didn't do anything, I swear! Leave me alone! AAAAhh! I didn't do anything!" I yelled at these bunch of idiots who kept yelling out nonsense and pointing at me like I was a pig with wings!

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I ran!

They lunged for me, and my arms trying to swing them off as if chains were tied to my arms. My legs dashed in a series of zigzags, desperately looking for an exit from the forming crowd! Every man formed a circle around me, preventing my escape. Each had swords, ropes, spears, and cloths the size of a regular towel.

"Leave me alone, please!"

The men swung the ropes over their heads, targeting either my feet, arms, or any other part of my body! The spears were like a wall, a warning, if I tried to escape, they would stab me. The men yelled at me with the cloth in their hands, getting my attention and distracting me, threatening to throw the cloth over my head.

Finally after a few minutes of chasing me around the village like a headless chicken, they caught me. Bounded me to ropes, and covered my head with the cloth. Tied the ropes to poles, to bind me down! Were they gonna punish me like this, just for running onto a movie set! Did they want money? Did they want me to be a movie extra? Were they gonna sue me! Were they gonna eat me!

"I think you've got the wrong actor!" I shouted! I ran in little circles, my eyes looking for a way out!

Finally, a deep hush came over all of them. The crown of men made way. The old man from before came up with that damn stick. He came up. He moved my face from side to side, using the stick. I jerked my head the other way. All the men…for some odd reason…flinched back. I jerked my head the other way, to swing my hair out of the way. They flinched back, as afraid of getting stung or something. What's wrong with them? They waited.

"What are you?" asked the old man.

What kind of question was that? Did I look weird? Was my hair ok? I didn't wear makeup, so nothing could be smeared under my eyes. Did I spend such a long time in the forest, that I looked like a wild woman?

"Um… I don't know what you want me to say…" I blinked.

"It's simple, child. Are you a mortal, one of us. Or a goddess? A goddess in disguise?"

My mind tried to reflect that question. Part of me thought it was flattery. I looked at all of them. So…this isn't a movie? There's no producer? These aren't actors attacking me? There's…no rescue crew anywhere? Was this real? This isn't a filming movie stage? There's no donuts near a jug of water? Omg.

"Um…I'm mortal," I said very slowly," Mortal…"

"You better not be lying!" He snapped!

"I'm not! I swear! I swear I'm not! I'm a terrible liar! I couldn't possibly be lying about what I just said! Just…please…" I gasped. Hoping to hesitate their attack.

Truth was, I was a good liar. But it seemed to be just the right thing to say. I saw the hate in them. Was it such a bad thing to be a goddess or a god? In a way I still thought it was a compliment.

"What…happened to you all?" I asked, hoping they didn't mind.

"What happened to us? What happened- The lot of us were sent into the abyss…" one man said, his arm was slightly bleeding.

"We have not sent our prayers in weeks… The gods desperately starve of it. Even Zeus does. And this bleeding we all have is the doing of the gods most cruel punishment, yet…"

In a way I felt sorry for them.

"The earth rumbled. The seas rose. The skies shattered. We had no idea they held this kind of power… What new god could be up there now?"

"Where are you from, child?" asked the old man in front of me.

"Um…"

The men stopped talking, upon hearing the old man's question. They all waited for an answer. Everyone was looking at me. They were distracting me! I couldn't think. And the word 'god' was still itching in the back of my head. Zeus? He didn't exist. The man looked like the impatient type.

"Um…" My lips mumbled," Um…I'm…Uh… Um…"

"Speak, child…!"

"A long ways from here. A place….really….far away from here… From a place, any of you won't be familiar with…"

Obviously.

"Across the oceans? From the North? West? East? Southern lands?"

"Yes, from the…West. And from how you've been treating me so far… I don't mean any harm. I swear. I promise you. You can trust me. I'm just an average girl. I'm not capable of doing anything dangerous. I would know…"

The old leader narrowed his eyes, all knowingly. He stepped back, as if afraid I might bite him. When I meant I won't hurt them I really meant it. All I hope is that they don't kill me. The men tilted their heads, as if children would to a new toy. Were these people thinking I'm a threat?

"Strange. Odd cloth…" commented a man, looking at my jacket. But he did not touch me.

"This too. Strange stitching this is…" commented a man, looking at my jeans. He didn't touch me either.

From what I could see, the men seem to look comfortable. The men were just as curious as the women hiding in the huts I suppose. They didn't think about the old motto: Curiosity killed the cat. They were circling me now, looking at every angle of me. But the leader looked like he still had his suspicions.

He looked to my face. The leader, trying to detect any hint of lies. Looking for any hint of danger. Looking for deceit. Looking for any reason that he would have and then he would kill me. Or something.

He would keep a close eye on me.

But the other men didn't think so. All dropped spears and swords. They didn't seem to look for their leaders opinion anymore. Maybe they didn't see me as a threat anymore. And they didn't see me as a goddess anymore, which was kind of disappointing.

"Are you a princess?"

That was not disappointing! Aww! They think I'm a princess! That brought strange memories of my childhood.

"What palace do you hail from?"

They could come up with 1,000 compliments I bet! In a way I was comforted by all this. I didn't feel attacked anymore.

"Aye. Is she, there, a princess…?"

"Are you here to help us?"

"How did you wander from your palace? Were you kidnapped?" asked a concerned man.

"Are you Aphrodite's latest creation?"

"What's in this travel bag here?" asked a man.

My bag! I almost forgot! Then warriors of this village poked at it with their sticks. There weren't any snakes in there! It held everything I needed. It was a rather large bag. I could fit a dog in there. A large dog. With a cat. And a gerbil.

"Hey! Don't look in there! Back off, man!"

But there were some strange things in there.

My cellphone, I-pod, camera, and PSP. I-pod charger. Cellphone charger. I also had some leftover Hershey bars in there along with a bottle of red Snapple. Lotion. Nail filer. Some pens and pencils. Dollar bills and change. Gift cards from birthdays and Christmas. Some music CDs I bought from the day before. My fashionable hat with a scarf with golden lining. Bracelets, well more like silver and black danglers. Nail polish (I forgot why I had that in there) along with some small jewelry (Forgot I had that in there as well.) and hair bands that pretty plastic jewels on it. Pictures of friends back home. Along with the picture of my father.

"All my things are in there. Don't touch it! I need those to get home!" I warned.

I couldn't afford to lose my phone! It was my last connection to my world! It was my last hope!

"What is in there? This strange bag! Answer me!" exclaimed the leader, already feeling threatened.

"I don't have to answer you if I don't want to!"

The man's jaw tightened quickly. Feeling threatened. I could see a vein on his forehead. After a few minutes of being in this village, war is already raging between me and the leader. How lovely!

"You…are…beautiful…" commented a very handsome man out of nowhere.

My eyes beamed. These guys can be so sweet! The handsome man smiled. Obviously not threatened. All the other nodded in agreement. At least someone was treating me like a guest!

"Son! Quiet!" hushed the leader angrily, "Don't let her fool you, my son! You don't know if she-"

"Father…! Forgive me to defy you. Maybe she does need help! Maybe she is a princess! We can not treat royalty like this! How can we live with ourselves if we do not help this poor princess…?"

They were son and father! Where was the mother I wondered.

"Princess, my name is Marco. And this is my father-"

"Do not say my name to this stranger! What if she's from the Southern Kingdom? The queen might have bore a princess! Her father might be the one making out lives horrible! Hear me now!" yelled the father," Are you all so-"

"She does have the beauty of a fair princess…" mumbled a man from the crowd.

"But no other princess in the world has such a beautiful set of hair on that fair head such as hers!"

"Aye! It shines! Must be smooth to the touch!"

Of course all these men wanted to touch my hair. For them it was like touching the softest silk in the world or something. All due to the secret of shampoo and conditioner! Dandy stuff. The leader put his stick in front of them, ordering them all not to touch me.

"She must have some disease on her! Her strange clothing and accent tell of a bad omen! Send her away!"

I wasn't sick! I didn't look too ugly did I? This guy was insulting! If I get out of there, I needed to avoid him.

"See her skin! Soft as a petal of a rose!"

Due to the secret of lotion.

"Her eyes of strange beautiful color!"

I didn't wear any contacts.

"Her skin is as delicate as a newborn infant!"

"Is she the paramour of Zeus?" asked a man.

"Look here men! Look here! She has the most beautiful set of teeth I've ever seen!" exclaimed Marcus, pointing at my mouth.

"Has Zeus put sunshine in her teeth?"

Due to the secret of toothpaste.

"What gifts she has! Splendid gifts!"

"Smile for us, princess!"

"Smile! Smile for us!"

"Please, princess! Smile for us!"

I giggled, with my mouth closed. I thought it was really cute how they thought I was a princess. Anyone else back in my world would've thought I was a normal girl who ate last year's Halloween candy all the time. In a way it was like they were humiliating themselves for my enjoyment. They still looked at my mouth, waiting for me to show my teeth. But it was all due to wearing braces for a long time when I was younger. Thank you orthodontist!

I smiled.

Somewhere Else:

(Writer: Ok, in this story I'm too lazy to look up kingdoms and kings and queens and all that jazz. So I'm just gonna make up some things. Just go with it…)

The lonely King of the Southern Lands was grieving for his lands and his people's wellbeing. Ocean rose over their heads. Lands split open, eating houses and farms. Destroying their livestock, fields, and other precious belongings. The lonely King also had another problem. His people were starving. Children died. People began riots. What a fool he had been to refuse Zeus his prayers. Was this his punishment now? What other punishment will Zeus do? Take away his son?

The King of the Southern Lands won't take it. If Zeus did decide to take away his son, he will surrender, put away his pride, and fold hands and pray. His son was his true treasure. His queen, deceased.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. The King opened the door. There was a woman servant. Of course it was her. That small figure. Those grey eyes of loyalty. A woman servant he had been thinking about taking without her permission. She bowed her head.

"My King, there comes important news."

"Is this about my son? I won't hear it! He's been stubborn for months! He deliberately disobeys me! He must chose a girl and marry!" shouted the King, his back hunched and eyes angry.

The servant woman bowed her head in respect before entering his chambers. The King's son had to marry soon. (Writer: Bad timing huh?) The servant woman had more to say.

"No, my King. There comes word from the country."

"The country? Peh! What news so important lurches from the country…?" spat the King, thinking the idea ridiculous.

"There goes word of a princess, my King. With unnatural beauty unmatched to all the women in your kingdom."

A princess? A fair princess? Did he hear right? The King's small lust for the woman servant vanished. This was a perfect opportunity. All he has to do is bring the princess here, and his son can woo her. He'll have a wife for his son, and the Kingdom will soon have another Queen! Was this a gift from Zeus? Was Zeus taking mercy on him for once? This was too good to be true! He must see this princess. See if the rumors of her beauty is true.

"Send out my chariot. Call my guards. Fetch my son. Prepare drink and food! We must have a feast in honor of this princess! Get ready now! I must see this princess. Is she from a handsome palace? Is the name of her father known? How did she end up in the slums of the country?"

"Right away, my King. A palace? I do believe so, my King… Her palace must be great! Her father, though, I do not know, my King… In the country? Perhaps she ran away, that's my guess…"

The King of the Southern Lands made ready his finest jewels with the crown placed most handsomely on his golden locks. He fetched his finest furs around his shoulders. His transportation of chariot and horses at the ready. All servants preparing the feast already. All things were prepared.

"Very well. I shall return within the hour. Have my son ready for me…"

"Yes, my King…"

"Tell him I shall return with a gift…"

"Yes, my King…"

Your POV:

It's been a 2 hours since I've been here with these people. The feast was a sensation. The celebration, incredible. The happiness, inexorable. They treated me as if I was a distant beloved relative finally coming back home. It was their welcome wagon. The women gave me gifts such as beets, squash, corn, and animal meats. The men lurked around me as of that of a shadow, but still did not touch me as they still followed their leader. They were all sweet and nice! It was adorable. The women played their music with strange instruments I've never see before. Great fires were made. Everyone laughed. The men gave me small bowls one by one of different meats, bread, and fruit and flowers as a welcoming offering.

The son of the leader, Marco, offered me wine, which I kindly refused. I was too young to drink of course. Then he gave me a flower, which I kindly accepted. The men did not leave my side. Their wives and sisters beginning to feel left out and jealous. They spoke their compliments like sparkling rain. Where did I come from? How did I get here? Why? When? Was I planning on going home if I had the chance? Where was my kingdom? I told them lies instead.

I decided to take on the roll of a princess they thought me to be. It was ok for me, because I was a good liar in some cases. I didn't mind it at all. Only because if I was a princess, then the leader won't kill me. I only did this out of fear and cowardliness. Unfortunately for him, the leader gave up upon the idea of sacrificing me or something. The men thought fondly of me too much for him to do so. Which I thought was great. The leader held onto his son, though. He warned him that I was going to deceive him and lead him into a fool's paradise. Or something like that. But the son still talked to me, keeping me comfortable company with a smile.

"May I ask, princess… What is your name?" asked the handsome son.

The men gathered around more, as if intent to listen to a magical fairytale. This was where the interesting questions came in.

"My name's Evey…!" I smiled again, showing my beautiful teeth they've reminded me so much about over and over again. I didn't want to mention my last name. I had to keep my lies straight.

"Is that name after your mother? Grandmother, princess? What are you named after?" asked a man.

"Oh, no. It's not from my mother's name, or my grandmother. It's…from the word 'evening' they named me after. But they made it suitable and small for a name… It's…because I was born in the evening. And… the nightlife is more exciting and beautiful…and stuff," I lied," But I'm 15 years old and I'm going to turn 16 years old soon!"

That was the truth.

"Beautiful, princess! Beautiful! Who is the queen from your land? Your mother, princess?" asked Marco.

"Oh… She's doing well. Uh, ruling her kingdom well. She's…doing fine. Her name is Julia... She's well educated. She's…into nature and likes…food. She likes to go shopping around in town. That's her favorite thing to do. And go the…theater. And stuff," I grew accustomed to lying.

"Who is your father? If I may ask, your highness…" asked Marco, still coming up with more questions I bet.

I flinched. Out of 100% of my brain, only 99.9% of me didn't want to answer that question. But I guess I had to tell the truth about that. That's the least I could do for these festive people. After they helped me so much.

"He passed away. A long time ago, from…battle… And I really, really, really miss him. My mother has married…another King… Who isn't really nice to me. I hate him actually. I don't want him to be with my mother. But…I can't do anything about it. And I want my father back. That's the story…" In some ways, I lied.

"You have our condolences, princess…"

"Aye, princess. Just know that he is in the Underworld, and not wandering in between the worlds for 100 hundred years. You did put coins on his eyes did you not, Princess? Put a coin under his tongue?"

"Uh, yea…" I answered.

I ate a few grapes. The Underworld. I remember in Latin class 3 years ago, my teacher said it was where the dead go and rest in Greek Mythology. And the god of the Underworld, Hades is their caretaker, almost the undertaker. Dead souls. Ghouls. Cerberus. Those 3 freaky sisters with the one eye. I flunked that class. I didn't know much about Greek Mythology, but I'm sure the dead were taken care of. Maybe I was wrong, but that was ok. The Underworld. Now that fascinated me to no end. Maybe or maybe not it was heaven. At least it was something. That gave me good thoughts. It gave me thoughts of love.

It was thriller in a way. If I died, I would go to the Underworld. A place for the dead souls. So…in this world there is no Heaven. Just a hell? Was it really a hell? Was it heaven and hell? But my father was there, the man said. So…was Hades taking care of my dad when he died? There was a good feeling in my stomach. It burned. This feeling of appreciation for the Lord of the Dead, of the Underworld. I loved my dad too much to not repay Hades somehow.

Maybe I should say a _prayer_ for him. Like I said, I didn't know much about Greek Mythology. So I put my hands together a little bit, dipping my head down. I tried to make it look I wasn't saying a prayer in front of the men. Luckily, they were drinking their wine and watching the fire burn and being served meat and fruit and bread by the women walking by. And Marco enjoyed his time as well, on this fine evening. I pressed my lips together, and cleared my head. I loved my dad more than anything. More than walking, talking, and moving around. It was undefined and undeleted love that drove me to whisper the prayer for the Rich One.

_I whispered my prayer for Hades._

In a minute, I was done. The good feeling in my stomach increased. Like I had jumping butterflies. I put my head back, thinking of my dad. I kept wondering what it would be like to talk to him. It was all about the Ripple Effect for me now. Something in the back of my mind shifted.

"Hades…" I whispered.

Suddenly the men hushed me! The music stopped! The fire jumped up in huffs of smoke! The women stopped dancing as they stared straight at me! The leader spit out his drink in shock! I flinched! Thinking what I had just done! I gulped! The old man stalked towards me!

"Hush! Do not ever say that name! That name is **forbidden**! He is the God of the Underworld! Do you not understand, princess! He must never be mentioned! He must never be thought of! You must forbid him from your life! While you're still alive! You must never pray for him! He can hear you! Anywhere you go! He can hear you!" He scolded me!

I was scared. I had done something wrong in this world. I could feel it. I offended them. Was Hades…real too? I didn't think much of the gods until now. So…were they real? I couldn't decide. I had to see proof.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was…thinking about something…and it just slipped out and…-"

"**Make way for the King**! Make way for the King, pheasants!" hollered a man, wearing a uniform for battle. He had a serious expression, like a map, showing everyone all the storms of war he's been through.

"Where is she? Where is the fair princess I've heard so much?" asked a man, wearing a crown of fine jewels.

People around didn't know whether to drop to their knees, run away or bow down to him in respect. Maybe all three.

"Princess? Is that your father?" asked a man.

"No. I don't know who that is… Do you know?"

"Yes, princess. That is King Romptus, he rules the Southern Lands. We are suffering because of him and his ungrateful son, Marcus. Unfortunately, King Romptus is slowly dying from an unknown disease. There is no remedy. The wife and Queen of King Romptus died days ago, and he wants Marcus to wed a girl. So when he dies, his son and daughter-in-law will rule the kingdom justly."

"Wow… and what does he want from me?"

"I do not know, princess…"

The men made way. The leader of this village looked wicked and satisfied. The royal King came forward to me.

_**Somewhere in the deep Underworld:**_

…

What's there?

What's there?

What's there echoing in the darkness? What is it? What is it there, in the echoing darkness? What is echoing there? What is it there? What there is echoing? A prayer? A prayer for Hades? Such a thing is unheard of. An unheard of thing! Hades had heard the echo sure enough. The prayer's echo, in his darkness. What is it there? It came in ripples, almost like soft sonic booms. The dead souls ran out of the way. Cerberus howled. What is it there? It came again! It came again! The rest of the prayer breathed, resting in his domain. This power had suddenly befallen upon the shoulders of Hades, he felt more powerful. What is it there?

"What mortal prays for me?" asked he.

The prayer was not of normal. Hades knew this. This prayer was of a mortal, yes, but for him? This prayer felt more powerful. More than anything that's he's ever felt. Prayers kept the gods immortal yes. The prayer enriched Hades more than he could ever imagine! A prayer for him? Zeus would have a hysterical seizure if he heard of this. Since when did the mortals come to such bravery and pray for him? There was no temple made in honor for him. All mortals and gods feared Hades. Who would pray for him? Hades, of the Underworld.

"What mortal speaks my name?" asked he.

It was a reasonable question. What lunatic would speak his name? Not even the other gods would speak his name, not even his brother Zeus. Of course this mortal could be drunk from wine or stupid enough from the cause of too many beatings to the head to say his name. What mortal of such was there? Was this mortal asking for death to come to it? Have its soul into the hands of Hades?

"Where did the prayer come from?" asked he.

Through the strange powers Hades had possessed in the palm of his hand, he searched for the voice. The voice of the mortal who would dare pray for him. For a long time, he had been in the Underworld, lonely and unloved. Tortured to the point of unquestionable boredom and vindictiveness. For this mortal, Hades thought he would spend his time amusingly. The prayer from the mortal was energizing. As if invisible sweet nectar was sprinkled on him. Hades felt younger it seemed. He felt soothed. Powerful. It felt good.

What's there?

What's there?

A fair princess?

Who prayed for him?

Chapter 3:

It was sad to say goodbye to Marcus and his father. Marcus gave me one last flower. All the men and women gathered up different little precious things. Like taking back with me a souvenir. They were all really nice to me! Even though they said that this King was a bad ruler, they waved a farewell and cheered and wished me good luck. The King was impressed by that. He told me he wanted to welcome me into his home. Show me his glorious hallways, his gold and precious items, and his son who was waiting back at him. The palace, I guess.

I gladly accepted, and I was afraid that if I didn't then- It was off with my head! Or something. So the horses lead the way and we were already in the city. The odd thing was that the people looked so sad.

So the King, Romptus lead the way for me. Giving me comments on what I was wearing. Where I came from? Who my family was. I told him lies. So it was my turn. I asked him questions about everything in this palace. What was going on. What was new. What was happening. And it was true that the King was sick, and he said there was no medicine to heal him. He would die soon, which was the depressing part. But put all bad news aside, the King said to me.

Then he told me something else that really shocked me. A surprise was ready for me inside the palace. The King was cheerful and excited! There was a party waiting for me. The big doors opened up for us. A feast was ready!

"Welcome to my home, princess…"

"Wow! This is really impressive!"

"Thank you! We tried our best…"

The King, all smug. He was right about his exquisite hallways. Great fires were torched upon the pillars. Weapons such as spears, knives, and axes were placed on the wall, in a fancy decorative way. There was no glass screen on the windows, you could just look out and see the entire city. Rugs of an interesting fabric was placed on almost all the walls, and at my feet. Everything looked absolutely beautiful! This place probably cost more than my whole life!

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

The king laughed heartily, spreading his arms out like an eagle. Feeling the pride rush to him. Everyone cheered once again to my arrival!

Exotic dancers played with the soldier men with scarves in their hands. Statues were placed everywhere. Women held onto big stick with feathers placed on the end, fanning those were sat on ruby red cushions. Women walked around with platters of fruit and napkins. All drank wine and ate meats and bread. We went down the golden steps of the golden room, and as we did the people around cheered!

"We were waiting for you, princess!"

I laughed, blushing a little. My hands over my face. I didn't really like to be at the center of attention.

Women threw flowers at my feet. Servant boys came to me and put precious necklaces, bracelets, and rings on me. A servant woman came up and put a robe of pure beautiful silk on my back, and I shivered at the cool touch. The servant boys came and put wreathes of flowers on my head. I laughed! All the soldiers were extremely handsome! They lead me to the seat near the King. Dozens of platters of pretty flowers, meats, drinks and jewelry were served to me.

Damn, it felt good to be treated like this!

Just imagine how the Queen is treated! Grapes and jewels were served to me. This was too much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Lord of the Underworld was in his coal black chariot, guided by his gruesome creatures with wings. The creatures, of red eyes, wailed and moaned, tossing their heads around as they flew. With reasons he did not know. Clouds shielded him from the sun, so the god Apollo could never spot him searching over the earth. His chariot was flying too high in the sky and too far from the sea to be spotted by his brother Poseidon. His chariot flew swift and quick, swaying from side to side, caused by the strong winds. The Lord of the Underworld had business to take care of, here, in this upper world above his own dark kingdom.

Never in all the years that he lived…not one mortal had _ever_ prayed for him. Ever. Who was dumb enough to even do so? Was this mortal terminally sick beyond all question? Suicidal? He did not know. There was no answers yet.

Over the lands, he flew, with his hands tightened on the reigns. The exotic prayer had done wonders to him. In a way he never thought true. His voice was more clear, his dull face more alive-like, the color of his hair strengthened and looked more black, and he felt himself become stronger and younger. He would hope he would find this mortal who had, in a way, helped him so much. But was it help? More and more questions came to his mind, but he pushed them aside for now. Focus, was what he needed. The Lord of the Underworld would search the world if he had to, for this very unusual mortal. This unbelievable mortal.

He lowered his chariot down, near the Kingdom to the East. There, he would search first. Controlling the reigns with tight yanks and pulls, the creatures squealing and obeying.

Like the hound dog, Hades was searching to where the prayer had come from. He could not see it. He could not touch it. But he knew it was there, all he had to do was follow the power of it, and find whoever had folded hands for him. As if sniffing out the aroma of the prayer, trying to touch it through the air, trying to taste where the prayer had come from. He knew it was still there, the power of the prayer lingering in the air like fresh bread from the oven. Through the air his chariot sailed faster than a song bird. His head looked this way and that.

Over the Kingdom of the East, was he. No, the power of the prayer was not here. He had to hurry, because the power of the prayer would die out soon. He would still stay strong if the prayer was gone and nowhere else to be found, yes, but he had to know who did it. He just had to know. So he left the Kingdom of the East in some disappointment, and headed towards the Kingdom of the West. There he would search next. In a way, he thought he lost control over himself, which was not so amusing to him. Never has he ever searched on the earth for such a ridiculous thing as a mortal, no, never. They were less than useless to him.

He slapped down the reigns upon his servant creatures, also taking out a monstrous whip, smacking them on the shoulders to go faster! After mile and miles of constant flying, he arrived upon the Kingdom of the West. His creatures squealed, growled, moaned, whipping their heads around.

His chariot flew in circles over the small lower level of the poor mortals, to the middle class level, and then to the palace where the King and the Queen were. It was not here. The imbecile mortal was not here. But still, there was still a thread of aroma left in the air somewhere. He thought to himself. The Kingdom of the North or the South? Which would he go to next? Which city to chose, before its too late? Thinking quickly, he chose the Kingdom of the South. A choice he was sure of. The sky loomed lonely, he whipped at his creatures once again, but with more force. The creatures coughed up blood, curling out screams of anguish! Going beyond their limits! Their wings flapped a storm! The Lord of the Underworlds soared, almost matching the speed of a lightening bolt! The power aroma was stronger.

He put his nose in the air, shutting his eyes, trying to detect anything in the air, just anything at all. Not using his eyes, ears, nose, or hands…he breathed in the power. What's that there? The Lord of the Underworld might be successful. Yes.

_There_…

There it was.

There in the Kingdom of the South. He went straight to the palace, since that was the first place anyone would look. He wanted to do his deed quickly. The aroma was now slowly disappearing. Looking around the palace quarters, there was a feast being held. A huge feast, fit for 10 Kings at the most. Music played, mortals danced, great fires were blooming, flowers were thrown everywhere, along with assorted meats, wine, fruits, bread, milk and cheese. Servant women and boys prepared and pampered the well-rested soldiers. What was this celebration for? Had the King finally died? Was this the feast for his son and his new wife? He knew that his son had to wed someone, and they would rule their despised Kingdom together. Was this an anniversary? A day to celebrate someone's day of birth? Did the King want one last celebration to remember before his death? Had the King already died, and this was the feast in honor for him? Or was this the celebration for the King's death, by displaying their happiness that he was gone?

Around the subject of death, the Lord of the Underworld knew everything about. Almost like gossip. If he knew a death was close, he could see everything about that person and its entire history around its family. Why the person was dying. From what. Who was dying. Where the death took place. Everything. Like, somewhere in the East was a settled farm, where a father was ill and dying, about to leave his wife and children to fend for themselves. Possibly, he would die tomorrow. Then his soul would be his, forever.

So, the Lord of the Underworld took a closer look. He perched his chariot on the roof, well hidden. On a cloud of black, he floated down towards the window silently. He pulled his long cloak around himself, covering his mouth, so if spotted, no one would know who he was. Below, beautiful women laughed among each other happily. They sat on a red cushion, wearing gold scarves, rings and necklaces of precious jewels. Sharing milk, wine, and fruit with each other and speaking of some importance. Soon their souls would be his, as well.

"Did you see her, there? She entered with the King… She did, I saw her!"

"With the King? No, I did not see her come in, sister. Who is she?"

"I do not know her name. But, she is truly beautiful. King has chosen her…"

"He chose her? So soon after the passing of his Queen? She? To be his wife?"

"No. For her to be the wife of his son… She's a princess… And she will soon be Queen."

"What's her name? I want to know who this 'fair' princess is! Speak…"

"I do not know… But she sits on the throne, there. Next to the King himself…"

"How can she be a princess and not have a name? What royalty is that?"

"But she has fair beauty… All the soldiers suddenly became fond of her…"

"Of course they would… They're men! All men are dogs!"

The laughed among each other. Teasing, waving their scarves around. No, it is they who are beasts of burden. The Lord of the Underworld grimaced, and entered the palace through the window. His black cloud hanging around his ankles. He searched around, hiding in the shadows for this anonymous princess. Fair beauty? What nonsense that was. To be the wife of the son of King Romptus? That was interesting. What pure gossip this was. He looked down. There was the throne, and the King making a speech and a toast with his fellow people who cheered for him. He was in an honorable moment. Then he spoke of the princess who he pointed to. People cheered. How curious. The eyes of the Lord of the Underworld looked at the Kings pointed finger, leading to the seat of the throne, he followed in that direction.

Then he saw her.

Your POV:

"And here she is! The fair sweet princess, Evey!"

The people in the crowd cheered, as if they all won a million dollar check or the lottery, or a free trip to the Caribbean. Or…free soup. They threw more flowers at my feet, and put more jewels on my lap. Showering me with gifts and flowers. They cheered and applauded! If the King added a large cake with male strippers hidden inside, then it would be a party! Hell yea!

"Let us welcome her graciously! Come! Come! Welcome her warmly!"

Then suddenly these women covered in red scarves came up to me, with a freakishly beautiful crown sitting on a golden pillow or something and King Romptus came up and put it on my head.

"Here! Look! The crown sits upon her head!"

Was I suddenly adopted? I touched the crown above my head, the I could feel the jewels. On the walls, I could see big reflections come off the diamonds. And I knew already that they were real! I couldn't believe this! The diamonds were the size of strawberries, I swear!

"May you wear this crown for all time, sweet Princess…!" the women said, bowing down, showing respect and grace.

"Your beauty shames the shine of the diamonds itself!" shouted the servant women, spreading out their arms and bowing.

"Bless this day! This is all for you, gracious Princess Evey! All of this is for you!" the women chanted.

I never knew that this is how it all went down back in the day. Queens and Kings were pampered silly! This was all too cool! I gotta pay more attention to history! Or movies! Or…whatever. In a way, I felt sorta bad. I told them a small little innocent tiny speck of a lie, and it all blows up of our proportion! But…it'll be my guilty pleasure for the rest of the weekend!

"Wow! This is really…too much!" I giggled.

"Of course not! Nothing is too much for you, beautiful Princess Evey!" laughed the King.

"But…I don't think I can accept this…" I pouted, almost sad.

"What? Of course you can, my sweet Princess!" King Romptus busted out laughing.

"Ok, I can!" I laughed, and I began to suddenly love these people!

I felt like I was voted Prom Queen or something. Or I was a Valedictorian. Or Miss America! I wish this would happen at my birthday party. And if only this party could add a disco ball and a DJ, then we would be good to go!

People laughed and King Romptus clapped his hands together, spinning in a circle, acknowledging his guests. He was quite a cheerful fellow. His soft rosy cheeks and curled golden locks really stood out. I could already tell he was a rabid fan of wine…and grapes. His laugh was loud and echoing. There was something in him that made him close and warm.

"My son! Where is my son! Bring him here to me! Hurry! Hurry!" called the King, laughing.

Servants made way for Prince Marcus, and he was a very handsome young man. He had grey eyes and light brown hair. He had a cute look about him, and he was fit to do a commercial for some sexy jeans. And he had that 'I don't give a damn' look on his face. Almost rebellious. He reminded me of a younger Orlando Bloom or something, he had that movie star good look. He came to his father with a hunched back, almost shy. He didn't look at me. So that meant I had the upper hand. Marcus coughed in awkwardness. I would've coughed too.

"So…what do you think son?" asked King Romptus.

Prince Marcus looked at me. I looked at him. He tilted his head. I raised a brow. He tapped his foot. I almost choked on something. The King waited. Someone coughed.

"Her clothes are strange…"

"Now, son… Be reasonable. She's also a guest? A fair Princess! Come now, shape up, son! And how do we treat our guests? With love and welcomed arms…"

"She has strange eyes…"

"Son! Look at what we've done for you! Are you so unappreciative? You have servants here and there. There's food you eat here everyday. Music is played for your entertainment. There's men in this room who would give their lives for you. Then tell me you're not happy…" said his father.

"You look… weird…" said the Prince.

I narrowed my eyes and looked the other way, now in my own little awkwardness bubble. Wow. Was that his best pickup line? Say that again, and see what happens. I was almost…nearly insulted.

"Well, she's a Princess, son. So…can you accept her into our family? She'll be taken care of most diligently… Can you accept this fair princess into our family, son?" asked the King.

"That would be great!" I said with a smile! It was a fake smile though.

The King smiled graciously at me. Accept me into royalty? Me? Wow! I was going to be the daughter of a King back in time, who…is technically dead back in my time! Awesome! (Writer: Totally oblivious huh?) And who wouldn't want to be a spoiled daughter of a King? And plus, this is a sure way to get me home and back to my own time. Marcus looked at me, rolled his eyes. He might as well better play into the game. He made up his mind.

"Fine…." mumbled the bored Prince.

"HAHA! The ceremony starts tomorrow!" hollered the King!

Everyone went **insane**! Dancing music began and it was a beat I could jam out to. Someone would expect the women to tear off their shirts/scarves and ravage through the men or something! I laughed.

King Romptus shoved Prince Marcus to me. The Prince was obviously shy. This was our first encounter. King Romptus elbowed him in the back. Prince Marcus had his head down, with his shoulders touching his ears, and his back hunched. Was he gonna hurl? Scream like a little girl? Squeak? Run away? Pee his pants? He might say something stupid! I'll start first.

"Hello, Prince Marcus. I'm…Princess Evey? How ya doin?" My hands were behind my back.

Totally unaware, the King stepped behind me. Looking at his son, and coaching him of what to say by mouthing the words. Prince Marcus looked at his father, and he was stepping on his feet, nervous.

He didn't know what to do next. He wasn't around girls much was he? His father began to mouth the words, I was totally unaware of. Prince Marcus cleared his throat and I had to lean in to what he was saying.

"Hello, good e-evening… P-Princess Evey. It…is…a p-pleasure…meeting you… t-tonight. You w-will live…happily in the…halls of this….P-Palace… We hope are at home h-here," said Prince Marcus with pressed lips.

His rosy cheeks matching the ones of his fathers. His eyes told a very soft story. He was costumed to be shy and alone it seemed.

"Thank you! I'm sure I will…but I have some…business to take care of when I get home. If I ever get home. I have to have a really, really, really long talk with my mother. And then I'll see what happens!" I smiled.

"Of course… Tell…your…mother, the….Q-Queen… We send…our….love a-and respect… W-We hope….she accepts…the ceremony…that…. i-is being….. held tomorrow…with… h-her… full… p-permission with…. love….and r-respect…" replied Prince Marcus, and for a few seconds he wasn't looking at me.

"Ceremony? Is it a ceremony that adopts me into your family? If yes, then I need some time to get ready. And after this whole party, I need to be told what to do at the ceremony so I won't mess anything up. Since this is after all, my first ceremony. And I'm going to be a little nervous…" I smiled.

"Yes, of course….P-Princess Evey. W-We will send…..servants to help you… change into proper attire….and ceremony dressings… They will p-pamper you. Ready you… and t-tell y-you what to do when the ceremony begins…"

"Ok, thank you! I'll see you tomorrow, Marcus. Apparently, I'm sleepy. So I want to go to bed…" I smiled.

"**HO**! The sweet Princess Evey is tired! Come, servants! Escort this beauty to her room! Ready her for her bed!" yelled the King behind me all the sudden!

He made me jump when he screamed out loud. My heart was thumping! My eyes were wide and I evened out my crown on my head. King Romptus waved his hands forward. Servant women came up, bowing down, and telling me to follow them. I got up from the throne, and servant boys came up behind me and carried my long train of the silk robe I wore. Like I was a bride, about to walk down the aisle.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved back.

"**HO**! Hear my everyone! Hear me, my faithful guests! The sweet princess! Princess Evey!" he laughed out loud," She goes to slumber!" yelled the King with his golden cup in the air!

Everyone smile brightly. I looked at the crowd and this strange instinct took over me suddenly, and I quickly covered my ears! I used alotta muscle!

"**HO**!" yelled everyone else in the room with their cups held up high in the air, pounding into my eardrums like sonic booms. Wow! They would make a great cheerleading squad, no joke.

We seriously misjudged these people back in my time! They weren't serious people all the time! Party animals. What was the deal with that? I wonder what would happen if I introduced them to Crowd Surfing, Strip Poker, Lady Gaga, and Monday Night Football.

More servant woman came rushing after me. I felt like I had an army behind me, but almost personal assistants. Everything was all about me today. It was weird. I didn't get this much attention before. In a way I felt so insecure, but then they were so friendly, I was comfortable. It was all in my mind I guess.

Near the throne, the Prince and his father discussed private matters to each other as I walked away.

"Is she all that you had hoped for, my son?" asked the jolly King all happy and puffy.

"I have a confession to make, father."

"And what may that be?"

"She is beautiful…" Prince Marcus commented, his head leaning forward.

"Yes! Yes! She is! Now, the marriage ceremony starts tomorrow!"

"But, father, I have another confession to make," whispered the tired Prince.

"Yes! Yes, my son. What is it?"

"There is no disrespect of what I am about to tell you, Father." Prince Marcus looked away, very unsure, and continued," I don't want to marry her…"

"What!" King Romptus paused for the longest time.

The King stared. His eyes bulging, suddenly. The merry and happy tone of him had turned wicked and solid. His face turned red, and his eyes seemed to have turned red. His face shook. The Prince knew he had done shame. The King did not take rejection well.

"What! What! My son does not accept my most precious gift to him!"

"If you could just-" the Prince whispered.

"Call me father no more tonight!" hollered the King in rage," I'm retiring to my chamber. You will marry this fair Princess. Do you understand me! You will do it! Or so help me…y-you will be living with the rats! And I care not whether you suffer or enjoy living in the slums!" hollered the King, almost halting the entire party. His back was turned to his son.

"You are no King! In a way, I'm even ashamed of calling you a father. You are no King or father. You are a tyrant! Do you hear me! If Mother was here-"

Suddenly in a quick flash, the King turned towards his son. His nostrils flared, resembling an angry bull. His son had crossed the line.

"You're mother isn't here. And neither will I, soon! I am going to die. I am dying! Do you have any idea what will happen to this Kingdom if there is no King? To the soldiers? To the people! To your home! To our home! We die off, like cattle! _Like cattle_! And if you do not marry, we will be leaderless! The throne will have no reason to be, no more. And what will you do when the Kingdom goes into ruins…!" seethed the King through his teeth," It will be _all_ your fault…"

King Romptus left his son standing in denial. The poor Prince could not escape this. His marriage was definite. He looked towards the Princess that was standing too far to hear their intense conversation. Maybe he should tell her what she was getting herself into. Indeed, she was beautiful, but did she have a clue what was happening? The King, his father. had blinded her with such beautiful gifts, he kept the truth confined. The Prince would retire to his chamber, for now.

"Sleep well, sweet Princess Evey!" called men as I left the room.

"Goodnight! Goodnight, sweet Princess!" called the soldiers.

"A new day starts tomorrow! A new age!" called the boy servants.

I waved back and the servant women guided me to my room. The boys behind me carried the soft train high and made sure it did not touch the floor. The servant women opened the doors and this was my room. It was the most magnificent room that I have ever seen in my life. Everything was SO awesome! This room was glowing, almost. This place didn't even need one of those bright blue fish tanks between the walls just to make the room look cool.

"Dude! This place is awesome! Wow! I want this is my room always! I'm not even gonna say anything else!" I laughed

Even 5 Star Hotels in Vegas would be in utter shame compared to my room in this palace that I was inhabiting at the moment! Servant women put dresses on the bed, opened the windows for fresh air, lit the torches n the room. They put fresh fruit on the table next to my bed, which was 5x bigger than any regular King size bed. They went into another room and lit the torch, which my guess was the bathroom or the washroom. Was it unhealthy to be spoiled like this so much?

"Omg! This is so awesome! I had no idea that this is how you guys live! I am, like, so jealous! Back at my place my room is so small and my mom says, it-Nevermind. How can you guys-"

"Is there anything you need at all, sweet Princess Evey? Anything at all, Princess…?" asked a woman servant with her fingers crossed resting on her chin, with that hopeful smile on her face.

"No thank you. I think-" I was cut off.

"We shall deliver fruits and delightful dishes to your room, if you like Princess Evey," said a woman servant waving her hand to these other servant woman who rushed down the long hallway.

"Oh thank you! But I'm a little full already, so-"

"Sweet princess, would you like us to prepare your bath and wash your hair?" asked another who waved her hand to signal to fill the tub to other servant woman with a bright smile on her face.

"I think I can manage on my-" I turned around.

"Would you like us to assort your jewelries for the ceremony tomorrow, Princess Evey ?" asked a woman with a straight professional expression on her face, that motioned to these jewels on the bed.

"Oh thank you! Do you think-" I was cut off again.

"There's more that we can serve you, sweet Princess Evey…! Much more, Princess!" exclaimed a woman that bowed down to me, with sunshine in her heart, and the promise of thousands.

"I think I'm fine, thank you. And-" I twisted around in a circle, trying to talk to them all at once.

"Lovely Princess Evey, is your room suitable enough for your liking, sweet Princess?" asked another servant woman who looked at the room in a circle, looked at the sheets, and everything else.

"Thank you, it's really-"

"Sweet kind princess Evey, would you like to change your dressings of your room?" asked another servant who touched the curtains, the bed sheets, the rugs, and everything else in the room.

"It's fine, really! Thank you-" I was cut off again.

"We can fix your hair suitable for bed if you like, sweet Princess Evey!" exclaimed a servant who held up a thin-looking comb, and 4 other servant woman who stood around a chair with bands.

Maybe this was really unhealthy. Being spoiled like this. In a way, it annoyed me. I wanted to scream right in their freakin faces that I can be independent…in small ways even. I don't want to be taken cared of, that much! I really, really, really wished I had a phobia for being pampered at the moment. I can bathe myself. I was full, and didn't need anymore food. I can dress myself and don't need any…help, whatsoever. I can put myself to bed without letting them throw rose petals at my feet or something. I don't anything changed about my room. I can chose out my own stuff in the morning for the ceremony tomorrow! Then it came to me. The ceremony. I needed some alone time, and think to myself about the whole thing.

"Ok, um, guys…girls thank you for everything-"

"Princess Evey, you do not need to thank us. It's…not needed.," said a servant woman, speaking for everyone else in the room looking confused. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, of course it is. Doesn't the King thank you for all you do for him?" I asked, even though I think I knew what the answer was.

"Well-"

"Nevermind. I need everyone to get out. Get out, please…!"

"Of course Princess Evey, and here is your travel bag…" said a servant woman who placed my bag on my bed. She gave one last unusual look at it.

"Ok, thank you. Thank you all so much! Now I need some privacy, please!" I called out to all of them.

They all scurried like rats before a cat! They bowed down to me one last time and closed the door. The door shut, making this loud echoing in my room, signaling that it was empty. Then I can do what I wanted to. For a moment, I didn't know what happened. Then I just stood there, enjoying the silence. I was in favor of the silence, having the feel of being alone. I didn't mind at all. There was a noise in my head that wouldn't stop echoing. Maybe a migraine would grow there. I didn't know. This all didn't belong to me, but they wanted to give. Just give. Give. Give. Give. This wasn't right for them to do, nor I. Soon after thinking about all this, guilt would soon step it to take over. I always couldn't handle that.

Stepping over to my big comfy bed, my thoughts wandered here and there. About what was going on, was the main subject thought. Things popped up. About many things obviously. How my day went so far. The King, the Prince, and the servants. The palace. The party. This all happened so fast. In a way I felt guilty. I lied to them and took advantage of them. But I didn't mean to. All I hope is that it doesn't cause damage to any of them. My stomach did a flip, thinking myself despicable. I wasn't a Princess. There was nothing special about me that they could possibly love so much. Nothing. There was this hate that grew just for me. Then there was shame. Absolute shame.

When I said that I was excited that King Romptus was going to adopt me into his family. I had this voice telling me in my head that that was the most…sickest thing that I would ever do. When the King spoke such a thing, my mom popped into my head. Then…my dad. I jaw straightened, almost in fury. I popped my neck. I didn't want this anymore. This was like spitting on the grave of my dad. I loved him too much to go through anymore of this. All I wanted was to go home.

The sad thing was that I didn't even know what this special ceremony was in the first place. I just had to play along with everything. I didn't have a palace back home. I didn't have a mother who was a queen. Then my mind wandered back to all the compliments I was given by all those people. They said I was beautiful and things like that. I was a normal teen girl who didn't wear makeup, didn't get manicures, pedicures, and didn't get my hair done at a salon. And these people went totally berserk about my whole…self.

In a way, most girls back in my time were being considered silly, if I thought about it long enough. They try their best to look as stunning and gorgeous as they possibly can, but back in this time, they're already seen as pretty. As pretty as pretty can get. Gorgeous. It was a very interesting thing to explore. They all tried to be pretty by wearing pretty expensive clothes and shoes, too. Maybe going overboard. I guess we just tried too hard, or something like that. Maybe we just…lost…ourselves somewhere between this time period and the next.

Weird.

"Something, wrong, mortal?"

I jumped up! I looked around, my room. I looked past the torches, the bed, and the curtains. Feeling insecure, I was about to call for my servants. Keep me company. The reason I felt so much fear now was because I was in a different place. I didn't know what kind of creeps were here.

"Hello…?" squeaked my voice.

"Over here. Look here, mortal…"

"Where?"

I looked at ever corner of the room, but saw nothing. Looking behind my bed. Under my bed. Looking in the bathroom. I even opened the door and saw no one in the hallways.

"No, over here. Look here."

"Where? Just tell me where you are…"

I spun around, making myself dizzy at the most. My eyes then wandered to the ceiling, then saw it was darker up there. The funny thing was that I didn't get a strange feeling from it at all. The ceiling resembled a globe. The light of the torches did not touch up there.

"Hello…?"

I didn't have a flashlight with me. And I couldn't throw a torch up there. I didn't want to set my room on fire or anything. My eyes squinted. I quickly took off my crown and looked closer to the dim darkness that was fixed up there. My head was straight up, and my feet were walking in little circles.

"Why take off your crown, Princess? Shouldn't a Princess wear her insignia at all times, if she is a 'real' Princess…?"

The sound of the voice was more fixated on my left ear, so I looked to my left. I kept looking to my left, until I spun a full circle, and still saw nothing. The fear inside of me grew. Was one of the servants left behind?

"Where are you…? You're scaring me…If you're a servant, I said I needed some privacy. Can you get out, please?"

I turned this way and that, but my first instinct was to get away from the 'bed' and move a little closer to the door. I was using my manners, and was trying my best to be polite instead of scared. Who was this creep? Well, whoever it was, I wanted to show him that I was not vulnerable.

"I'll call back those servants to get you out. I-I'll even call security! I mean- the guards! But first, I'm asking you nicely…! Please, I need some time alone. Can you get out please?"

"Oh, dear child, from this point on… I don't think you'll ever be alone…"

"What are you- What does that mean?" I asked.

I grabbed my bag, ready to hit whoever would come near me. The voice was then fixated my on right ear. I spun around, but saw nothing. I rubbed my ear, because it felt all weird and tingly. This place was now giving me the creeps. Maybe coming to this palace was a mistake, but that ship sailed a long time ago. But there was so many people in the palace, there shouldn't be any reason I should be scared.

"What help will they do?"

"What do you saying- They'll kick you out of my room. Please, leave. I don't want any trouble, from you, ok? I'll make sure they escort you out, nicely. And I'll make sure they don't kill you…or whatever. Please…?"

"Kill me, you say. Not if I don't kill them first…"

My blood was shaken up. It got cold under my fingernails. This world was too creepy for my liking. A shiver ran down my arms, putting alarm into my systems. My heart was beginning to feel cold. I rolled down the sleeves of the sweater, which signaled I was getting nervous. My instinct was to keep spinning around, look for this stranger. My feet felt like concrete, thought. Was he right behind me? I spread out my arms, waving them behind me and spinning around. My fingers touched nothing. No. He wasn't behind me.

"No… No… You can't. Just…don't…" I breathed, feeling nauseous.

"Can't what, Princess?"

"Don't…kill…"

The voice changed into a deep chuckle, not from a form of amusement, but from something else. I wish I had a stick or something, or maybe I could use the alter candles that stood around my bed. This stranger was beating time on my head. Who is this person? Who creeps in these corridors and doesn't make a sound?

"Hello?"

The hairs on my arm stood up. My toes curled, and my arms were sucked in on themselves on my chest. I looked this way and that, and at the same time I began to memorize the room in a way.

"Hello?"

Some sort of grasp came upon me, like an invisible cloud of softness wrapped around me, about to carry me off to the moon and never return. That was the heaviness to this conflict. My eyes were in complete focus thought, and I saw no such force. My hands began to sweat.

"What is the matter, mortal Princess? I'm not hurting you. I'm not touching you. I'm talking to you. I'm not harming you as you can see, Princess. You can't see me. But I can see you."

"What are you, a ghost!"

"Oh ho! Not a ghost, mortal Princess…! But…a friend that can help you out of this situation your in… if you would like my help. I can help you escape this place, if you so wish…"

"I…feel…that I don't want your help. I don't know who are you. I don't know where you are. I don't even know what you look like. So my instincts are telling me….No."

"I only offer you this once. But if that is your wish, than so be it. But be warned, you will regret refusing my offer."

\ His voice, flat.

"I'm not….sure I will…"

"Very well. Go to the door."

"What?"

"Go the door, mortal! There, the answer will be revealed to you."

"What answer? Can't you just tell me!"

Nothing else was said after that. The voice was gone. I blinked and shook my head. When the stranger's voice did not say anything else, I had this signal in my head that I was free to move around now. He was gone. Maybe he got up from his hiding place and flew through the wall, I didn't know.

I looked around. I looked all over my body and I looked at my room. Nothing had changed. Nothing was strange. I felt my skin, and the shivers were gone. My arms weren't stiff anymore. I could place my foot out the door and run away and never come back, but I didn't.

From what I observed with hearing the weird voice. It was a male talking, and he sounded like he was older than me. I didn't want to judge so early…but he sounded creepy beyond all comparison.

I rolled up my sleeve more, and I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth. I stopped looking around and just gave up. It was a big room, so he could've been hiding anywhere.

"Hello!"

I called through the door and I put my ear against the door. I tried to sense any sounds or vibrations that came from the floor and to the door. I looked down, but couldn't see the shadows below the door.

This fear that was in my spine didn't vibe or shake, so it couldn't be anyone dangerous right? But I just had to be sure. I knocked on the door, my fingertips going all over the door, trying to search for a lock or something.

Maybe I should just grab a chair and push it up against the door knob. Or get some rope and tie the knobs together. And there was no peephole on the door, like they had in hotels. If there was, that would've helped so much.

"Who is it?" I called through the door.

"Prince Marcus, Princess…"

"Are you sure…?" I narrowed my eyes.

"….."

"Yea, don't answer that…"

I opened the door. There stood Marcus, as handsome as ever. But he looked different. It wasn't the clothes. It was how he looked with expression. He wasn't slumped down anymore. He didn't look shy anymore, not when I saw him at the party. He looked attentive. Serious. Like a responsible Prince should be.

"I need to have a word with you…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Prince Marcus wasn't mostly considered wise, at times. Even as a young child, he never did anything right. His father even had told him so. His mother, never did. She was too loving towards her only son. Yet, she was gone. So he heard his father speak all the time. Oh, how the Prince was so hateful. Mostly because his decisions are being made for him. It was both custom and habit. Now, this habit is repeating. The traditional ways of his people will reign tomorrow morning.

His marriage.

The wedding.

That continuously depresses him. Of course, no one pities him. All think that his marriage will be something to celebrate, but he would rather want flowers thrown on his coffin than on his wedding bed. They don't see him as he sees himself, was the case. The Prince felt like he was always wearing a gold masquerade mask. Behind a mask, where no one could find him.

The Prince only wants their pity. He does not see himself as a husband too early in the future. He wants a wife of his choice. Of course, love was never an option in their royal household. Or anytime soon for that matter. The Prince does not want the crown, but he would rather want the crown on his father's skeleton head in his grave than his. He doesn't want any of it. Certainly not being a father, either. These are the mingling thoughts he carries.

It was a scary thought for him at his age.

This always happened.

He carries his name. He carries his crown. He carries his royal blood line. He carries fake smiles. He carries a rule of speaking if spoken too. He carries the voice of his father, obeying to sit still. He carries the mourning sighs for his mother. He carries his unhappy childhood. He carries this burden of not praying to Zeus for the least bit of guidance. He carries this little piece of heaven inside of him, that's turning to dull for anyone's liking.

And the poor Prince carries a hate for his father.

Each of those weighing more than a thousand pounds of hardship.

Now, not an idea comes to his head of how to even rear his own children, if he had the seed to produce any. If he ever made the decision to get into bed in the first place. Somewhere, the Prince found strength in himself. He has a voice. Some things could be controlled in his power that he possesses.

So, he went to tell Princess Evey what she's getting into. Tell her it was a burden to go through with this.

"She needs to know," the Prince said to himself.

There was some sort of key to that. Maybe this was the first wise decision he was making. Saving another from a life of turmoil and petty smiles. Prince Marcus coiled back, just thinking what she would have to endure. He did not think of judging himself wise or rebellious, he just did what he had to do. Protecting her freedom and her womb. She shall be controlled by law and rules and the loud voice of the grandfather of her soon-to-be children. Finding it horrid and boring.

He went to her room. She opened the door.

He told her.

Of course, she did not take it well. At all. In the midst of his conversation, she got up, appalled and shocked. He never seen a reactions like hers. In a way, he was almost scared of her. She was completely shocked. Actually… she went into a hysterical seizure! She did not want to marry him, she shouted and screamed, and cradled herself on top of her bed. Crying for her mother.

She spoke out in words…or some sort of slang….he had never heard before. Some would say it be colorful vocabulary. Some, another language. She screamed she didn't want to marry him.

Prince Marcus didn't know whether to see her reaction as fear or a rude gesture towards him. It did not matter. Either way, he would try to fix the problem. Also, there was something about her that made her glow.

Her body moved this way and that. She did not sit still. She had no worries of walking across the floor too much as to get her robes dirty. As a matter of fact, she did not wear a dress as some other princesses should. She pushed back her hair, that was not tied up, fixed, or jeweled. Her hands did not stay at her sides at all times, as a Princess should. She raised her voice is she wished. She was a maniac!

Her eyes strong and experienced, filled with survival. Then after awhile…she did not argue with him. The Princess knew that when they'd be wed, both their households power would combine, making them rich with top authority, a power that would last their family tree for many a generation to come.

She did not care.

Your POV:

"I mean, WTF, man! WTF, to everyone here! What the hell is wrong with everyone! Ok! Ok, this is my problem, Marcus. I can easily flip out. So, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I just need to breathe! This is like that one class in school where we have to breathe in and out, and we have to do something with our stomach and chest! Something, like that! Damn it! I'm sorry, I can't get married! I mean, no offense to you, no! I just can't! I just can't! What's my mom going to think? And what about her husba- Oh the hell with him…! Omg! Omg! Ok. Ok. Ok. Marcus, I am so happy that you told me before hand. I'm sorry, I can have a bit of an anxiety attack…! I can't believe I can be this stupid! I just need to breathe…"

"We need to get you out of here. We have plenty of time. The ceremony begins tomorrow morning. Go back home. Go back to your mother. When you are not here, the wedding is off. My father will be disappointed, but I will be happy. And once you are not here, you will be happy, too."

"You are a good person!" I got my bag and turned towards the door. Marcus came up, and pulled me back.

"You can not just walk out. Guards are everywhere, they know that a wedding is tomorrow, so they won't be easily distracted tonight. We need to make a navigational escape out of this place. Where no one will know where you've gone and how. They shall never find out I helped you."

"Ok. What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"That's the hard part. I'm not sure. But, perhaps, we can dress you as a slave girl. Take you out of the walls, ride you out on carriage, and down to the dock."

"The dock?"

"Yes, transport you out to sea. Of course the travel will be slow, but it'll be the easiest. It'll be the last place the guards will look."

"Sounds good! I've never been on a boat before."

"But we can't use boats of the King, they'll know you've escaped. You may not go where you want to go, but it'll be worth it. Trust me. You'll need to be a stowaway."

"Sounds like a plan. But you know what would be a good plan?"

"What?"

"Me not dying of typhoid disease on a ship!"

So me and the prince made our way through my room. The prince said for me to wait here in the room, while he went to go get the servant clothes. Once he returned, I took off my shoes, put them in my bag, then the prince lead me down to the doors. We peeked outside, no one was there. While I didn't know what was going on, the Prince said that he'll take care of it.

We came to the side doors of the palace, and more than 5 armed guards stood there, wide-eyed for anyone. Taking in a deep breathe, I walked out along with the Prince. They noticed us.

Prince Marcus held in his hand a small basket with a cloth inside. My shoulders were stooped low and I tried to look as fragile as possible.

"Prince Marcus," a guard saluted him. They all bowed to the Prince.

"Make way," the prince said, as he softly pushed me out.

"Wait! Why do you send this woman outside? Your wedding is tomorrow and-"

"And I would like to give my bride a gift! And why not the gift of an apple? Sweet and fresh. I am sending this maid out to fetch me some. Once tomorrow as we lay in our wedding bed, we'll exchange gifts. A token of our love, marriage, and trust. Now make way."

The guard stepped aside, as the Prince pushed me outside. The guards did seemed fooled, and that was a white flag.

"Now, maiden, go to the market, pay the merchant for one sweet red apple."

He gave me the basket.

"Once you do find the market, look for the prettiest apple you see. A deep red one."

Inside the basket were gold coins.

"Go, now, maiden, hurry back and inform me what you have received…"

I nodded and ran for the hills! I went through the gardens and into the street where I could see better in the light. I looked around, totally amazed. There was carriages of corn and cabbages, merchants with swords, leathers, and birds. There were many stalls of jewelry, headbands, woven baskets, and bread.

I didn't even bother to look for the apples, I just ran through. Just as Prince Marcus told me, there was the ships at the port that had its sea men up and hauling goats, rum, wool, and fish. They're weren't going to let me on their ship easily. That I knew.

Damn, how was I going to do this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The market was the most fascinating place ever! I've never heard so many people try and negotiate with other people. I couldn't tell between a great deal and a scam on a purchase, so I knew I couldn't really trust anyone. My cloak was extremely heavy and itchy, the color of it made myself look suspicious and mysterious.

"Wool! Wool! Freshly woven wool!"

"Fresh fish! We got out fish here!"

The merchants advertisement did me no good, but there was huge boxes of fish being hauled by big men. There was long thick rope that latched to the port and the ship, with rats crawling on it, boarding the ship themselves. Maybe with my own strength, I could crawl on the ropes myself, but I couldn't get myself wet, I had my stuff in my bag that was fragile. Then there was the boxes.

By the time the ship made port, with me on it, we were at a rocky shore. I didn't know how many miles we sailed, but luckily I didn't hurl or draw any attention to myself. I wasn't found out, but I didn't sleep the whole way, the ship swayed back and forth too much for me to stay in one place. But the smell was repulsive beyond all belief, it was stinky, smelly, sticky, grimy, and scarring.

How I could tell that the ship had stopped was that the men yelled to drop anchor, there was more movement up on deck, and they began to move the nets and boxes of fish. I crawled out of my box, made my way up these steep stairs, and into a dark room. The room was dark, filled with fish hooks and extra nets. I moved again, finding myself in what appears to be in an empty captains room. Voices were heard.

"Move it! Move it! Go!"

"This is the first village and we're already runnin' late!"

"Keep it up! Move it! Move it!"

"Get the fish! People are dying!"

This was a delivery ship. Behind the door, light flickered, there was foot movement, the men were coming in!

"Shit!" I panicked and opened the window. I wrapped up my bag pretty tightly, so tight it felt like a round rock.

This was the stupidest idea ever, but I jumped! My arms clawing at the air, trying to grab onto something, panicking at the same time. I splashed into the water! The cold salt water gulped me, and my dress puffed up and went down. My arms began to reform and circle, then I swam to shore. I spit out salt water, pulled back my hair, and swung back my bag.

"I'm home free…!" I laughed out loud to myself.

I ran for the trees before the sea men could spot me. My clothes were sticking to me, so I took off my shoes and dress. I still had my t-shirt and pants, so I quickly changed. Luckily I still had the long shawl that came with the dress, it was a beautiful white one, long and big enough to cover my shoulders and waist. For an 30 minutes, I was almost completely dry. The stuff in my bag wasn't at all damaged, so that made me happy.

Then I heard something very indistinct, almost like the sound of running, panting, and small children. There was children. There was 6 of them, all dressed in short rags, with bandages on their head, arms, knees, and necks. An adult appeared with a long stick in hand, with the smell of fish and a look of desperation on his face.

"Quick! Come with us!"

The children gathered around me, took my arms and pulled me with them. What the hell!

"Wait. Where are we going?"

"To the village!"

"What village!"

"We need your help!"

"What can I do!"

"Please help us!"

Faster than I knew it, there was a village. It was better than the first village I've been to, but the people looked worse here. All the other houses were empty, but there was a huge house in the middle of the village that had smoke coming from the roof windows. Women with rags and buckets of water were running in and out of there, and when they saw me, they bowed and went on their way. The children pushed open the doors and a foul smell hit my nose.

"What is this place?"

"We need you over here!" the man said.

They pulled me over to a woman who laid on a wooden cot, coughing and had a bad runny nose. The man put a rag over her forehead.

"We need your help. Our people have been getting sick, but our gardens haven't come back yet. The winter was too cruel this year. The only source we have useful is the fish the fishermen bring."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you help heal her? She's my wife and with child. We already lost a child not long ago and we don't want to risk anything…" the man petted her stomach, and yes, there was a big bump on her stomach.

"Ok. Ok. But why me?:

"She's waking!" a child pointed to the woman on the cot.

She was a rather pretty woman, with red hair and perfect blue eyes. Her hand rose to her husband, and they locked hands. The man was shaken, dropping off sweat, and he put his forehead on her hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, first of all, you can't touch her. How many people are sick?"

"Half of the village."

"Ok, well, if there's enough physical contact, the infection will spread. And from what I see, it's how it spread so fast."

"Oh," the man whimpered," My wife…"

This spark flickered inside of me, and I just had to help. This spark, this feeling of wanting to be useful was slowly burning.

"Ok, get the children out of here. I need clean cloths to be made into masks. If you can, I need some hot water, and it has to be clean water. Ask other people if they can participate, because we're going to need a lot of blankets in here. Give me whatever you have as medicine and bring them to me. Pronto!"

The man and children leapt up, and I got on my knees and looked at the woman's face. She was sweating, coughing, and shivering. There was a runny nose and her skin was cold. Her symptoms were bad.

I turned around on my knees and there was perhaps 30 more people laying on cots, coughing and aching. There was a big rock stove thing in the middle of the room, and everything was illuminated in orange. I got up, closed all the windows and the doors, making sure no cold air was getting in. The man came back in the hut with multiple cloths in his hand and gave me one. I straightened it out and put it over my mouth and nose, he did the same. We stood over his wife.

"I'm Evey by the way…" my voice was muffled.

"I'm Adelio, son of Adriano…."

"Nice to meet you. And your wife."

"Her name is Andra…"

I saw his face shift, meaning he was smiling.

"Andra. A pretty name…"

"As you are, pure one. Tell me, does Poseidon grace us this day with the fish he brings?"

"Um, how would I know?"

"Well, we saw you…"

"Saw me what?"

"The children saw you walk out of the ocean… They said that a beautiful woman came from the ocean, wearing a white shawl. Pure and true, you are the one that heals anything she touches…"

"So?"

"So, that means you come to help us. Poseidon must be very kind this season. You are his servant are you not?"

"No, I'm not."

"But you are draped in jewels. You're beautiful. You wear the shawl of the ocean. of the healing waters. You came the same time as the fish did. You are the nourishment the village needs."

My eyes were wide open with shock and disbelief.

"Really?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I didn't have the heart to tell Adelio that I wasn't who he though I was, so instead I lied again.

I told him that it was rude to ask who I was, an ocean healer such as myself, and that it was a custom to not tell him where I came from or how I got here. I told him that we, ocean healers, had to be a secret. A mystery.

He told me that I was a miracle. I thanked him and told him I was happy to help. Too quickly, he understood. But the house was boiling with action, and I was the one giving the orders.

"Is the soup ready? Give it to the patients in Section A, they're hungry!"

"We need more hot water please! Put more wood in the fire place. No cold water!"

"Don't open the windows. It needs to be steamy in here. They need to sweat it out."

"The patients in Section C need their food, please!"

"Adelio! Can you get more clean sheets for them, please?"

"It's almost the end of the day. Get people their tea."

I was in total control of everything, but I was careful not to take it too far. But the people were more enthusiastic about things now, so they did whatever they could to take care of everyone, even Andra.

"Evey! We have food for you!" a child called from the door.

I nodded and clapped my hands together.

"Lunch break, everyone! Before you exit this hut! Clean your hands thoroughly! We don't want to infect the children or anyone else…! But good job people! Really good job! We made some progress today!"

Adelio ran to my side, and everyone washed their hands, and hung up their masks. We worked long and hard. I took off my mask.

"When we come back, we have to take care of the patients in Section D. I think they're getting worse. And I need more medicine…" I said.

"We don't have anymore… our stocks are gone."

"What!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"It's gone. All of it."

"Well, can't you go to a market or something and buy more?"

"Look at us, Evey. We don't have the money. Even if it takes one hundred bundles of fish to sell, how will we surpass?"

He had a point.

"Well, what about other villages? Can you try and trade something?"

"This plague has spread to other villages. In the hills and mountains. They all would not be able to spare their resources for the sake of ours…"

"Ok. Ok. Um, I'll think of something. Go get something to eat. I'll be right back."

Adelio walked off towards his hut. He went off towards the others, happily leaving me alone with high hopes of his wife.

Was this going to get out of hand? I couldn't tell.

These people needed help, and that's what I was doing. Adelio and the others were impressed that I created a system so quickly and cleverly, for a woman. Using sections and routine work to make the healing process go faster. I was flattered when they said they never seen someone like me.

But I needed time to myself for a moment. I walked behind a couple of trees, big enough to give me some cover, holding my bag close to me. I settled against some wild grass, sitting down. I pulled my feet in.

"Shit…! Shit! Shit! Shit…!" I cursed to myself," How the hell am I gonna do this?"

I should never have come here. That was my regret. How do I get back home? Did fate play a cruel prank? Well, no one was laughing. I knew I wasn't dreaming, and there was no arguing for that. My life was over.

"Shit…" I whispered.

Hades POV:

"What is this…?"

Now this was interesting… the death toll of the day lowered to a level where Hades would set himself lose upon the mortals. The mortals lived, even when they were suppose to die. Their souls weren't dead, yet. Somehow in the upper world, someone or something saved them.

People were suppose to die today! Now this angered the God of the Underworld because he felt cheated, and no one cheats death. There served a punishment for that. But he had some expand of patience left so he would not reach out his revenge just yet. First, there had to be a reason discovered.

Hades had indeed traced where some of the living souls were and it was in the Southwestern lands and guess what he found….? Amongst the living souls, was the most unnatural thing he found.

The girl.

What further more did the cruel God of the Underworld do?

Or…even what he didn't do?

He did not tell his brother, Zeus, that the source of this great power had came from the girl.

Zeus, the King of Gods did not know what this girl was capable of and nor did he know who she was. This served as a small but limited weapon against his brother, for Hades knew information that not even the King of Gods knew. This Princess healer from unknown lands struck the men's fancy faster than any other woman in the land, princess or not. What was brought to their world? Who was she? This girl, this mortal, was strange, and even alien.

What kind of cloth did she wear?

How was it possible for her to have perfect teeth?

Where did she come from, with that accent?

Where did it all come from?

Her clothes, her hair, her beauty.

And surely, the goddess Aphrodite couldn't have been _that_ kind to giver her so much.

"What fire indeed…"

Hades knew that every God up there was going mad with confusion and blame. Somehow they were always in a state of emergency. First, when the mortals had stopped saying their prayers and Zeus unleashed his fury on them as his rough punishment. Slowly the gods were losing control. And now this happened.

Their universe was shaken…by a mortal.

By a mortal?

There was something special about her, if she _was_ mortal. There was something off with her.

Hades stood in his own world of darkness, contemplating, and he finally decided that he would visit this girl again.

But his travels would be secret, due to the hatred and fear the other gods held for him and he did not want any other mortal or god to know what he was doing in the upper world.

Hades had to know.

Figure out why she's helping people cheat death.

Figure out why she's…so…powerful.

How she's so powerful when it came to the universe.

His muse was her, that this mortal had prayed for him and he was curious to see why her prayers were more powerful than any other mortal in the world. But to his short disappointment, she had not prayed for him since.

Hades was still nourished and powerful.

No longer was the god of death weak, which he desired and preferred. The almighty Hades summoned his ghouls and birds of darkness with feathers of ash and coal to his feet, then wrapped himself around them, his pets, her servants.

Hades turned, floated up in the air, lifted by wings of reapers cloth, cradled by the air of darkness. then broke through the shell of light and into the upper world.

The ocean cracked open, opening like powerful giant wings for Hades, and from there he set off to find the girl.

Evey.

"Evil day," whispered Hades.

Zeus was now on Earth, not exactly doing patrol, but he had his eye out for anything unusual that the mortals should not be involved with. He was in the form of the eagle, dominating the air over the mountains. He had gone to all the village and kingdoms he could find, but nothing. Zeus relentlessly worked harder, wishing for his travels not to be in vain.

Suddenly hungry for a meal, Zeus went after some fish.

Coming across the ocean, he swooped down with his powerful talons, slapping the water, and tearing at the foam of the ocean. After time he caught his meal and began to feast on the beach. As he ate, 5 fishermen were walking along, talking about an ocean healer sent from Poseidon to offer life and medicine.

What was this?

And what was an ocean healer?

Paying Zeus no attention, as he was an eagle, the fishermen continued to discuss. The god listened in.

"There's no denying it. Zeus must be especially kind to us this season. With no fish in the waters, he sends us a beautiful woman."

"In the name of the gods she is a beauty. But she is strange. Did you hear that half of the village have healed more than any other village on this country?"

"Sounds impossible… how did she do it?"

"Haven't the slightest clue, how…"

"Power of healing sounds right, though. We are in fortune. I'm bringing my wife and child to her, they have caught the plague."

"As will I. I have a son who suffers from a strange disease. Hundreds of others are flocking to her in seek of a miracle. They say she does not require any payment."

"No payment? What does she ask for then? Blood?"

"No. She requires nothing."

"I must go there to believe it myself…"

"I trust you would…"

"But healing the village in one day? How is that possible?

"She is an ocean healer. Perhaps they can do many things we have not yet discovered…"

Zeus released the skeleton of the fish, picking up his wings and flapping away. What girl did they speak of? The king of gods flew to investigate.

Your POV:

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

I rocked back and forth. There was no reasonable thought that came to mind that could take me back home. This place, this world has given me enough trouble as it is, and I knew that I couldn't abandon these people either. I was stuck in between. Adelio and Andra needed me, and so did their unborn child. All these people had their faith in me, counting on me to do the right thing. But what worried me was that unborn child, if I don't get the medicine in on time, there'll be no hope for that baby. And what if I fail? I'll be tormented for life. It's death will finish me.

The day was still young, though, and the sun was still very warm. The grass swayed against me as a wind passed on by, releasing a flock of lady bugs, crickets, and butterflies. I played with the handles of my bag, thinking of what to do with Andra and the baby. But the sky changed color, suddenly. My head looked up, it was swirling, creating a whirl of clouds and sky. But then the crickets and all other insects began to twirl with the grass, creating a vortex! My instincts kicked in as I fell backwards into nothing!

Like water running away, the land escaped me, going into a darkness. I screamed, falling, backwards, the I fell against a strange rock. I landed softly, and the next thing that was in my view was the night sky. But it was daytime! What happened? My bodily functions were slowly bouncing back to life, as my fingers felt a tough rock and my head had a soft ache. My shoulder began to move as did my feet and waist. Feeling my spine gain its strength, the upper half of my body lifted itself to view. I was surrounded by bush and trees, but there was no grass or lady bugs, but there was a road. But not just any road, it was paved road! My heart jumped.

"I'm back…"

My feet and legs gained strength, hauling me up to stand. Swaying around like a drunk, I was almost going to cry tears of sadness. I was on a highway!

"I'm back! I'm back!" my voice came back.

I took a good smell of the air. I was home!

"I'm back!"

My heart raced, as I dug into my bag and took out my cellphone. I dialed mom.

She picked up.

"Mom?"

"Evey?"

"Mom!"

I covered my mouth, almost falling to my knees. Oh god it was so good to hear her voice! Angels were singing!

"Where are you? You missed our first family dinner, sweetheart. Where are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know… I'm on a highway."

I did my best to not make it sound as if I was sobbing. A huge lump was in the middle of my throat, and I tried to swallow it down.

"Highway? You think you can find your way home?"

"I don't know…"

I looked around in a haste and found a windmill standing above some trees. I wiped my tears away.

"I see a windmill… I'm near a forest…"

"Windmill? I think I know what you're talking about. Not a lot of other windmills around here. Alright, I'll come by and pick you up."

"Thanks, mom. Oh, and mom? I love you."

"Love you too, sweety…" she hung up and I put away my phone.

I walked closer to the windmill. As I walked, my heart was beating 100 mph a minute. There was a thought that happiness could be the death of me. I clapped my hands together, applauding that I was back! I was crying tears of joy, sobbing, choking of pure bliss and happiness. The familiar smell in the air. The feel of the environment. It was totally home.

"I'm home! I'm home!" I sobbed.

Before my mom could pick me up, I quickly changed back into my regular clothes along with my shoes. She could not know what I went through! But putting all worries aside I was still exploding with happiness.

"I'm back!" I screamed out loud to myself.

When I got home, I ate my dinner, and went up to my room. All that I wanted was to be home and see my mom again, and I was. I was home. There was this huge change in me, a big epiphany of shock and happiness. There was a chance that I'd never be the same again. Maybe never.

My mom came in my room, worried about me. She noticed my changed behavior. She knew me as much as I think she knew me. Which was alright for me. I was trying to not cry in front of her, and she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Sweety, you alright?"

"I'm ok…"

"You can tell me anything…"

"I'm ok, mom…"

"So where were you all day? I've been calling and calling."

"You did? How long was I gone?"

"All day…"

"All day? Really? Is that it?" I asked, amazed that I've bee gone for days, but only been missing under 24 hours.

There was something in the universe that was on my side. I was happy she didn't have to worry too much and call the police or something. That would've scarred her for life. I crawled over and put my head in her lap. She brought her gentle fingers and softly scratched my ear and my hair. Soothing me.

"I'm just glad to be home…"

"I'm glad you're home too, Evey…"

I loved my mother very much, and ever since my dad died, she's been the only one. She's always been the only one. I would hate to do something as to worry the hell out of her. I bit my lip.

"You know I love you, right mom…?"

"Of course. And I love you…" she smiled.

"But I love you more…" I whispered.

Deep inside, I wanted to tell mom everything I went through. I went back in time, met villagers, got picked up by a King and Prince, went to a palace, escaped a marriage and everything else that followed. I wanted to tell her, but it was too crazy. It's just that the thought of home was too overwhelming.

What I really wanted was a hot bath and some sleep. I had changed into my Pjs, and was ready for bed. My mom kept me company, telling me how much she missed me. She thought I had walked into town and spend some time there, getting to know the place and gotten lost.

How wrong she was.

But my thoughts traveled back to Adelio and Andra, and maybe I hadn't escaped fate's cruel prank just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Zeus' POV:

"What is the meaning of this?"

What power was this! The girl had just disappeared into the grass in a large flash of light! As if she was swallowed by the space around her, teleporting her somewhere else than here. Zeus could feel…actually feel her enormous power pass through him, almost pushing him backwards.

Her disappearance made a faint echo. He was absolutely stunned of what he had just witnessed. Was this a trick of some sort? If so, punishment will be ensued. Was this the strange girl that he was hearing so much about?

The ocean healer? Zeus flew over the village, examining the lively villagers singing and eating, celebrating, rejoicing in a proud moment. Have they been fooled by this girl? This place was infected by the plague, but that did not cast a shadow of sorrow over these people. As the fishermen said not long ago on that beach, they had a healer here, amidst them, helping them.

As she disappeared, the clouds above moved away in a vast circle, the grass suddenly laid flat against the ground.

The mortals were not wrong.

So…this was what their universe was jarred with!

But unfortunately, Zeus had missed his chance, and there was a possibility he may never see this ocean healer again.

Your POV:

I was home! I was home! I was eating breakfast in my own kitchen with my own mother and her over-rated boyfriend! It was all back to normal again. I was living my own real life for once. I was who I was for once. And I missed me. I was just a normal teenager enjoying herself as she always does. Even though this was a new house, I still missed being here.

Damn, it was good to be me again.

But that's the thing that reminded me about my other lives in that other world of Kings and Gods. Though I never witnessed if there was any real gods, but it's what the people believed. I still didn't tell mom about my adventures there, but all I knew is that I left those people to suffer to disease.

"Mom, what are you doing today?" I asked her, hoping for a miracle.

"Oh, well I'll be busy. I have a doctor's appointment, go shopping, have a key copied, and I have to pick up my prescription at the drug store. And other stuff. Why?"

"Just wondering. And can I go with you?"

There was many reasons I asked, mostly to spend time with my mom. And just my mom. Her boyfriend would stay here.

"Yea. Have something in mind?" she smiled.

"I'm…" I thought long and hard about what I was going to say," I'm feeling a little hot. I might have the fever or something. The flu."

I put my hand over my forehead, sniffing, and clearing my throat. My skill in acting wasn't washed away just yet.

"Oh, sweety. You came down with something? Alright, we'll pick up some stuff at the store ok?"

She put her hand on my forehead.

"Ok, thanks…" I smiled, grateful she bought it.

After awhile, we started the car and headed off towards town. A place I also missed when I was away.

My mother and I did our errands, and we came to the drug store at last. I knew that this was last minute thinking, but I had to get back to Adelio and Andra. Those people needed me. I wondered if they were alright. When my mom was getting some cough syrup, I snuck away to the other end of the aisle and began to look at other medicines. I'll have to race her to the register.

I picked up some Ibuprofen, Naproxen, Tylenol, Advil, Tums, Cough Syrup, Burn Cream, Tolnaftate Cream, Dilotab II, Antiseptic Wipes, bug spray, hydrogen peroxide, green tea, and ointment for infection.

With my own money I bought my things before mom could realize and I ran out to the parking lot to hide them under the seats of the car. I ran back inside to come to know that she was done shopping and ready to go home. The radio was playing my favorite tunes, oh god, how I missed technology!

But that didn't stop me from trying to attempt to get back to Adelio and Andra, as I bought the stuff that they needed. I don't know how long I've been gone in their world, but all I hope is that I'm not too late to help them, and the baby. That's been my number one worry. Our drive home was short and sweet.

I wonder what Adelio and Andra are going to name the baby, what was the baby going to look like when it was born, will it look more like the father or the mother? I was so nervous for Andra. What would happen to the baby if she stayed sick? I couldn't even think of it.

As we were driving back home, I was trying to figure out how I had gone from my world to theirs in the first place. Was it something I said? I'm sure I didn't say any weird other-language incantation or something, so that couldn't be it. Was it something I did? Last thing I did was sit down. Nothing special.

We got back home, and I let mom take in her stuff first. But I took my bag and snuck it out back, getting it ready I suppose. Getting it ready for what? Not a damn clue came to my head to know what to do to get back to the other world. I promised that I'd help them.

"What do I do?" I asked myself.

So a week passed by.

Then, I decided today was the day that I would attempt to transport myself to the other world.

The last time I went there was when I visited dad's grave, and that was the saddest morning I had. So that idea came to my head. But if I did succeed in going back, I would have to be prepared this time!

I went to bed that night, but I got up at 2 in the morning. I loved my mother, and it scared me to leave her like this.

But something strange in my gut told me to go back.

I had to go back.

So I dressed up in comfortable shorts, a white tank top, putting the shawl the Prince gave me over my shoulders. I emptied my bag, and repacked the medicines in there, along with a jacket of mine. Getting some kitchen knives, I packed it in there as well. You never know.

I decided to leave a note for mom, since I didn't have the decency to actually tell her where I was going.

There was no dignity in that, so call me a coward.

Retracing my steps, I found the spot where I disappeared in the first place this morning.

That rock I sat on. My heart sped up. All I hope is that I don't die from this. All I have to do is…sit, right?

"This is stupid…"

I sighed.

"I should just go home…"

But I had no choice.

I sat down on the rock, ready this time. My feet shifted, ready for my body to fall backwards and go flying into nothing. I should've brought a helmet.

"Come on…" I urged.

Nothing happened, making me feel lame and superstitious. Maybe I should go home and lie down, get my mind off some things. It was early in the morning, so I could still turn back now and sleep.

But…what about the baby? I closed my eyes, feeling guilty and depressed about it now. If anything happened to that baby, I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself.

"The baby…" I whispered.

I bet Andra was coughing violently and there was no one there to help her but me. What would Adelio think? What would the rest of them think? There was even people who came to see me from distant villages.

"Come on!"

I stomped the ground, but nothing happened. Where was a miracle when I needed it? I sighed, my mind wandering back to the ocean and to the fish. The plague was bad, and people are slowly dying. I'm sure Hades was receiving a lot of souls in the Underworld. Then I narrowed my eyes.

Hades.

Where did that come from? Shaking it away from my thoughts, I focused on my problem. After a few more minutes I pouted, letting defeat sink in. As I got up from the rock, a wind blew past, violently.

I realized what just happened.

"Oh, here we go…" I whispered.

Just as always, a force as strong as gravity made me fly backwards into nothing. The colors spread out, ripping themselves apart over and over and over again. The vortex came back, but this time I was ready!

I was ready!

I was going to try and tackle this thing down! Forcing my body, I twirled around, facing the vortex that was dragging me through space! I spread out my arms, trying to control this vortex by the thought of flying. But I was soaring!

"Oh god! How do I do this!" I screamed as a tunnel of light swallowed me.

The light faded into colors, and those colors formed into trees grass, sand, and the ocean. All of it connected with eachother, forming a universe again, bringing back the atmosphere again.

The ground screamed as it rushed towards me, instinct took over as I shielded myself with my arms.

My body stopped. Removing my arms, I saw that I was floating in mid-air above the sand.

"Wow…" I whispered.

But then it let go, and I hit the sand, making my chest hurt. Gravity was a little bit more soft on me that time.

"Oomph!" I grunted.

I flipped over, and looked at the sky.

It was still daylight.

The nighttime back in my world was gone, and now I returned.

"Wasn't so bad…" I whispered, getting up.

My body didn't feel any pain. It was alright. But there was one problem.

"The hell did I do?" I asked myself.

Damn it! It was still a mystery! How can I teleport? I got up, looking around, and in the distance, I saw a fisherman's ship sailing.

This was it. I was back in wonderland.

"Evey!" someone called me.

I turned around and it was a child. One from the village! I was happy to see the child! She ran to me.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Ocean healer, what are you doing? Adelio and the others have begun eating. We have your food."

"Thanks. I'm back. So let's get to the village. How long have they been eating? How long was I gone?"

"Not long. Maybe a few short minutes. Follow me."

I took her hand and we walked back to the village, where Adelio and the other men were eating. I was gone for a week! It didn't make sense!

Adelio saw me and waved. Walking over the men bowed their heads at me, I returned the favor. Even when people passed me, they bowed their heads, thinking me as a miracle from the gods themselves.

I sat down, and Adelio gave me a bowl of soup.

"Your food, ocean healer…"

"You can just call me, Evey…"

"Very well. Where did you go, Evey?"

I thought up of a quick scheme, but turned towards him with a fake honesty. They'd believe me.

"I went back into the ocean."

All the men turned towards me.

Interested and mystified.

"Then what?"

"What did the mighty god Poseidon say?"

"One at a time!"

"Did you go meet Poseidon?"

"One at a time!"

"Tell us, what business is in the ocean?"

I smiled at them all. They'll be very impressed.

"I got medicine…" I announced.

They lifted their heads, faces bright with curiosity and relief.

"Thank the gods!"

The men cheered! Lifted their drinks and took huge gulps! So, news spread out and people were getting excited.

After we all ate our bowl of soup, the women followed me into the house of the ill. The men did not find it in themselves to be of service like a nurse, but instead sent their wives to see what I was up to.

The women surrounded me, observing me, as I dug into my bag and took out some pills. Before me laid Andra, still coughing and wheezing. She still didn't look good. Still unable to speak.

"What will you do ocean healer?"

"Will this help Andra…?"

"What is in your hand?"

"Do those do any good?"

The ladies kept asking questions as I secretly slipped out some Ibuprofen pills from my bag.

"Observe ladies. Don't try this at home… This can only be done by a serious professional such as myself… so don't try to be me. You might kill someone."

I took out a small pill and inserted it into Andra's mouth. The women leaned in forward, awestruck.

"What was that ocean healer?"

I thought up of something quick.

Something creative.

"I-It's a pebble found from the bottom of the ocean, but it can only be found by me. But not just any pebble, it's a special magical pebble that will make everything better. I promise."

I gave the pills (ocean pebbles) to the rest of the patients in the house. This gave me great ease to know they were going to be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

For the next three days, a lot of people were better. Their fevers were gone. By this time I had only 6 patients left, and the whole village was going berserk! Everyone was more lively and more active than before.

"Yes it is true! The ocean healer worked her magic!"

"My husband is alive and well!"

"The disease is nearly gone, thanks to the ocean healer…"

"It is a blessed miracle from the gods! They send us a blessing!"

"She has done wonders! All under 3 days! Amazing!"

"I still cannot believe I am healed. I feel better and stronger!"

"We must hold up a feast! A banquet in her honor!"

"Hail, Evey, our precious ocean healer! She's done us good!"

"Oh bless the gods for sending this wondrous child to our aid!"

More and more and more people talked, making me the #1 chick on the scene. Everywhere I walked, people thanked me and blessed me. Some even gave me gifts such as fish, blankets, and pottery.

More people were making an effort in their everyday chores in the fields and in fishing and tending to their families. The village was more lively than before, it was more active. Adelio had even wept from happiness when his wife Andra opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Assuring him she was alright.

The more famous I got with my medicine and phenomenal abilities to cure, the more people came in looking for help. They would ask for me, beg for my assistance, promising to reward me handsomely with anything they had.

But I would tell them I didn't need any payment, and they would weep from happiness.

But not to my knowledge…Hades was amongst the crowd, disguised as a sick old man coming to seek help.

"Evey! An elderly man comes to you!"

"Bring him in!" I called.

Adelio and a woman brought in the old man, cloaked in grey rags with a long ragged eyebrows and beard. He was coughing and wheezing, and his face was all sweaty. Just another high fever, I guess.

"Come on in and sit down. I'll be with you in a moment."

I put on my face mask and my cough syrup ready, and bring over my bowl of hot water and handkerchief. The elderly man seated himself, putting down his walking stick and bag that resembled a soldier's bag.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

He coughed.

"Please… I need medicine…"

He coughed again.

"Alright, I need you to swallow this…" I opened up the bottle of cough syrup, making sure he didn't see the bottle as well.

I poured it into a spoon, and held it up in the air. It was the right amount of syrup. I looked back at the old man.

"Ok. I need to warn you that this is not going to taste good. At all. So you need to close your eyes tight and gulp it. Don't let it touch your tongue…"

"What medicine is this?"

"A special kind of medicine…"

"Made by you…?"

"You could say that. Now open up…" I held up the spoon.

He had no intention in doing so."Tell me, what is your name?"

"Evey…"

"Where do you come from?"

"Nowhere. Now open up…"

I didn't get questions like these from the other patients.

"Where is your home?"

"Look, do you want to feel better or not?"

"On the contrary…" the old man began," I feel much better, now that I have you in my grasp."

"What?"

"I do not need your medicine…"

"Then what are you here for?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You…"

Suddenly, the old man's face transformed! The grey clothes were gone, but not entirely gone, but grew black. Jet black. He grew taller, bigger, and more sinister. My eyes grew wide with fear!

A slippery veil of darkness wrapped around his whole figure, then wrapping himself, the unfolding, releasing him into his true form. Raveling up into a cocoon. The air grew cold, as frost began to creep up my arms!

I fell backwards, spilling the medicine, and grabbing hold of my bag. His whole entire form grew big and huge!

"Shit!" I screamed and I ran out of there!

My legs sped through the doorway and out into the open! People noticed, alarmed and thought of what was happening. I didn't have time to scream, nor did I have time to think of where I was going next.

Like a bomb exploding from the house, the man in black clothes emerged from the roof, soared there like the reaper himself. His cold gaze fell upon me, then he swooped down, snatching me from the ground!

I SCREAMED!

My body was lifted from the ground, dashing upwards into the air and away from the village. We passed around clouds and birds, until the village was nothing but a small speck.

Then, stopping in the air, the man in black robes held me. Firm and strong, he never let me go.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

Staring at my crazed frightened eyes, he spoke in almost a harsh lowly whisper, piercing me with his grey eyes.

"No. I will never let you go. Nor will I ever give you up. Not here, nor anywhere, for your understanding. For an odd reason, I cannot close my eyes to you…"

"LET ME GO! AHHH- LET ME GO!"

"Let me take you away from here. There's no need for these people. Come…"

So, I clung to his arms, since we were really high above the ground! He could drop me and it would all be over. The thought of death made me lose myself, as I blacked out and fell into unconsciousness.

Adelio's POV:

"It seems that the God of the Underworld has kidnapped our Evey. The God of Underworld has done us wrong, but now…we must pray to Zeus to bring her back! Our salvation has bee stolen from us! But we shall receive! We shall receive!" he shouted, raising a fist in the air.

"Bring up all hands and kneel! Zeus must hear us! Ho! Pray! Oh, Zeus, bring us back our poor Evey. We beg of you…"

"Yes, we beg of you Zeus, bring us back our ocean healer…" the man kneeled down to pray.

"Zeus, we pray that you bring us back our ocean healer. Many people are still sick…"

The rest of the village began to pray, and Adelio had a strong determination ringing in his heart. The savior of his wife has been kidnapped, so what can he do to bring her back?

His wife came up to him.

"My love, was it her who healed me? This Evey?"

"Yes, my dearest, it was. We never repaid her for her kindness. I shall live an unfulfilled life if we do not ever thank her. Wherever the God of the Underworld has taken Evey, Zeus will bring her back to us."

"I never got to thank her. But, what shall we do now?" she sighed under her breathe.

"We will gather some men and ride out to King Romptus and tell him of this miracle child… Then the King will, hopefully, favorably grant us an audience with Zeus perhaps. We need her back…" Adelio sighed," But how are you my love?"

"I am fine. The baby's fine… "

"All is well here, then. But I shall go and lead the way to the Palace. The King will need to hear of this…"

"But why the King, Adelio?"

"Because, my love, the King is also ill from disease… Once he hears of this miracle child, he will have to heed our call…"

Adelio kissed his wife and placed a soft kiss on her stomach, saying their sweet goodbyes, gathered the men and his horses and rode out.

He will find Evey.

Your POV:

I woke up, feeling groggy and very…wasted. Did I get drunk? With no intention of getting up, I just laid there. My eyes opened, looking up to see tall trees. I wasn't at the village anymore. The only thing I remembered was something about…falling or flying through the air.

Maybe I was dead.

Maybe it was a dream.

Maybe I teleported again.

I could smell salt and humid air. Hearing the sound of crushing water. I think I was near the beach again. Tasting something iron on my tongue, and I turned my head over to see…the man who kidnapped me.

"Who are you?"

He looked my way. Damn he was tall! Which intimidated me all the more. Getting up, I pushed myself away from him.

I wish I had pepper spray!

But more than that… He was…handsome. This man had that very ghoulish looking nature about him, that scared me, but also intrigued me. But his robes gave off a sign that he was important, because I've only seen Kings and Princes wear those kind of robes.

The nature of a very mysterious man was one of my favorites. But right now, I wasn't too sure. He walked over, towering like a statue, looking down at me.

"I am Hades…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait… You mean…?"

I paused.

"Let me get this straight… you are suppose to be the Lord of the Underworld that's suppose to look after dead souls and stuff? You're the creator and master of the Kraken? You rule the realm of the dead? You're a God?"

He tilted his head.

"I am the God of the Underworld… And you are Evey? This…so-called ocean healer. This…so-called Princess…"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You been stalking me?"

He just gave me a glare.

"Get away you psycho freak!" I curled up into a ball," I only wanted to help those people, not get kidnapped by you! Why don't you go and fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone, because for your information… I don't like getting kidnapped!"

He walked over to me.

With an angry glare!

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Just don't hurt me!" I squealed!

I shut my eyes!

"What beauty…"

He touched my temple with his hands that were smudged with coal or something. I looked up at him. He had rather long yellow finger nails with some sort of black chalk on his fingertips.

What I would give if I could feel those hands on my hips and legs.

This man also had a nice figure.

Damn, you could serve dinner on that!

His grey eyes looked back at me, then he withdrew his hand. I bit my lip. Trying to hide a blush. But I'm not sure if that was working out.

"Tell me…what does Zeus want from you?"

The hell?

"Zeus?"

"My brother…"

"I don't know… Does he even know me? Wait…you mean the King of Gods? The real deal of the holy field? The dude who can shoot lightning and stuff? The head cheese? The chairman of the board?"

He had no comment.

"I believe he's also been following you around for some time…"

"Great! A second stalker! Just what I needed! So…you Gods exist?"

He nodded.

"Wow…"

Zeus' POV:

All of the Gods were chattering over eachother, making loud noise. Other gods were talking as well, trying to talk over the ones who were being really loud. Zeus silenced them all.

"These prayers… They came from nowhere!" Hera stated first.

"Why act as if this is a state of emergency? We should be grateful. Those prayers feed our immortality!"

"All the mortals below are calling for someone named Evey…" Hermes exclaimed.

"What action would this 'Evey' girl have on all the others to inspire them to pray for us so suddenly?"

"The best is still to be found. The more this 'Evey' is around, the more prayers the mortals give us…" Athena stated.

"SILENCE!" Zeus shouted, pounding his stake into the floor," I have been down on earth and sought out this girl. I had found her. She is a girl no older than 17, yet she has power over more mortals than a soothsayer…"

"What power…!"

"But, my King, what are we to do with her? She has caused both disaster and salvation to our world. She has brought us our prayers but has more control on other mortals than we do…!"

"Yes, she has… but I had witnessed something I never did intend to see. She had simply vanished into thin air. I know not where she went or how she did it, since after all, she is a mere mortal," Zeus stated walking around the court demanding audience," Then I had to investigate further about this 'miracle child' and found out… I did not create her. Her figure is not amongst the statues I have in my throne room…"

The courtroom gasped, then whispers erupted into the air. Heads turned this way and that, trying to piece the puzzle together. Both scared and quite angry.

"I did not create her…"

"Nor did I…"

"Nor did I…"

"Nor did I…"

"None of us created her…" Zeus shouted," So…that means that this…girl…this mortal is rare. Extremely rare. Even more rare than any of us put together. She…is a gift. This truly is a miracle child. If the mortals pray for us to go and find her, than so we shall! So…find her! Go out with your fastest horses! Bring out our chariots! Bring her back to me! We shall use her to bring us our immortality!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

King Romptus received word from his guardsmen that villagers were at his doorstep, eager to have his attention. Not bothering for another thought, he accepted, brining in common villagers. What was so important that these villagers would come directly to the King for? Another ordeal with the gods?

One man by the name of Adelio told him about this 'miracle child' that had healing powers like no other. She had the power to heal others with the slightest effort. The other villagers supported the request by mentioning her strange clothes, strange voice, and the strange ways of this ocean healer.

They also mentioned her beauty.

Which is one thing they mentioned more than anything else, in fact.

How her teeth were so perfect that a man who do anything in his power to make her smile each day. Her hair so magnificent that it was almost like a halo of her purity surrounded her face. Then her eyes were so dazzling, a man would think it was fashioned from the stars. Her face was so perfect that all the women in the land would gawk in shame. Her skin as soft as a rose petal.

But the power of being healed caught the King's ears, because it was in his thoughts that he didn't want to die.

He wished to stay with his son longer, for soon he would die.

Persuaded by the idea of being free from his illness, King Romptus granted their wish by having an audience with Zeus.

Being lead to the alter in his palace, he called forth Zeus.

Your POV:

I was still in some shock after what happened, and the thought of being kidnapped by the real god Hades was stuck in my mind. It was him. It was really him. But since he was a god, what would he want with me? With his status and all, I thought he would have everything in the world. So what kind of mystery did this guy have?

But he was still the god of the underworld, so there was a chance that he wanted to kill me. What did I ever do to him? But the thought of sitting next to the grim reaper himself set my teeth on edge. I needed to get away from this man, even if it meant trying to run. Outrun death.

Which seemed impossible.

"So tell me Princess. Or ocean healer. Whoever you are. I don't care. What deal do you have with Zeus?" his voice was drowned in hate.

"Deal?"

"Don't test me! What sweet reward did he promise you? Immortality? All the riches of the world? The perfect reflection of the female fantasy?"

That last one made me blush. But I shook my head.

"I've never met Zeus before. I didn't know that he or the other kids existed. I was, like, stoked when I met you. So don't ask me anything. Can I ask you a question?"

"No. But I will tell you this. You shall remain with me for so long as you are here. Not as an advisor or a healer to my own benefits, but as bait."

"What!"

"I don't know how I could've made it any simpler-"

"Oh to hell with that!" I screamed," I am soooo done with this crap! Where's my bag! I'm going to walk away and pretend your invisible! Then I'm going back home, watch an episode of Jerry Springer, and hit the sack!"

I got up, didn't find my bag, but walked away in another direction. But I didn't walk very far since the man appeared right infront of me. I shrieked, jumped and stumbled back.

"Dude! You've got to stop with disappear and reappear in the black smoke crap! I thought it was totally psychedelic when you did it the first time, but now it's annoying the hell out of me!"

His hand caught my throat and squeezed. I was in trouble, so I dared not move. His face moved in, and seethed, almost whispered his warning.

"You will go nowhere…"

His hand was choking me, I began to claw the air, as he lifted me from the ground. But he did not let go, but wrapped me in his arms. He could snap me in half if he could!

"Did you not hear me when I saw that I am Hades? With poison at my fingertips, I could kill you, mortal!"

I gained back my breathe, and nodded.

"But I will not. You need to live. But for now, I must hide you. Zeus will never stop hunting you, nor the other gods. Their greed in insatiable…"

Softly, but surely, we were lifted off the ground. There was no way of escape now, but I was freaking out!

"Oh dear lord!" I screamed as I clutched onto Hades tighter looking down," Oh god! Oh god! I'm not good at flying!"

"Silence!" he hollered.

"I'm serious! If I didn't pass out when you kidnapped me, I would've thrown up 3 days worth of food and macaroni!"

"Mortal!" he hollered again, more angrier.

"Seriously! The last time I flew my mom had to shove pills down my throat when she couldn't get me to-"

He flew higher! And I clawed his arms!

"Too high! I'm going to have a heart attack!"

"Heart attack?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up… Watch out! I feel this morning's breakfast!"

With that being said, he immediately set me on the ground, and I was thankful. I laid on my stomach, trying to catch my breath. Little bit of tears came to my eyes, and I felt like a lame loser!

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn."

"Why do you repeat that?" he asked.

"BECAUSE THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

I slammed my head on the ground.

"My life wasn't suppose to be like this! I was just suppose to live a normal life! Oh the humanity!"

Hades sighed, as he just stood there looking down at me.

"Very well. We shall take my chariot. But hold on…"

As soon I was done wallowing with my face in the dirt, Hades lifted me up, and we flew across the country in his chariot that could defy all physics! My fear of heights was still there, but I didn't want to complain to this man. Let alone a god. By the look on his face, he wasn't a man to cross.

I was definitely more safe, but scared. There were these monster dragon things that lead the chariot, and I was surprised that Hades had mastered them instead of them eating me alive when they should have. Was Hades really that scary?

I held on tighter to the rails, and tried not to think about it. But as soon as we took off, we landed. That wasn't so bad. When I got off his chariot, we were somewhere at the mouth of a mountain. Absolutely nowhere near the ocean. The sight was magnificent though. Clean wide open spaces.

Hades got off his chariot and whispered something to these dark-winged creatures, and the creatures looked as if they understood..

"My beasts will look after you whilst I am gone. If you run, they will hunt you down and bring you back. If you stay put, they will not harm you."

"Where are you going?" I asked, keeping an eye on those dragon things.

Hades looked up to the sky.

"I am going to Olympus to spy on my brothers and the others, to make definite sure they will never find you…" he looked back at me," You are bait. So start acting like bait!"

With that, he floated up, rolled inside out into a dark winged bird flying up to the skies. A rooster tail of darkness followed behind him, and I couldn't see him anymore. He was gone. I looked back at the dragons, hoping there would be no trouble. I wouldn't want to be eaten by them.

1 Hour Later

"It's called bubble gum you dumbass!" I yelled at the dragon monster, as I slapped his head away from my back pocket.

"Quit sniffin' my ass!"

For awhile I was bored out of my mind, but then the winged monster started to sniff my back pocket. At first I thought he was getting frisky, but when I finally investigated. I pulled out bubble gum. It was grape flavored, and I decided to pop one in my mouth for the hell of it. (That's what she said.) And as time passed the winged creatures got curious.

"What'd ya want?" I asked, looking back at it.

It was almost like a big cow, pushy and curious, and almost annoying. Finally after awhile, I began to talk to the two winged creatures.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Don't eat me. Nice dragon… Nice dragon… Just keep your cool and we'll get along juuuust fine."

I had the chance to examine the dragon up close. It's skin was tough and dark, almost like lava rock. But at the same time, it had that softness and warmth that a powerful fire-breathing beast should have.

It was the amazing thing I had ever seen. I wish I had one! Then I wanted to do a little experiment.

"Guys want one?"

I took out two slips of gum and allowed the winged creatures to sniff it. I know I shouldn't feed it, but Hades wasn't here. I know that he'll be pissed off if he knew what I was going to do.

"It's not going to hurt you. It's almost like food, but you don't chew it," I looked around for anyone feeling naughty and mischievous," And I know that you're not going to tell annnnnnybody…"

Almost like feeding a horse, the winged creatures ate the gum, and to my surprise, they began to chew it. Almost like gnawing, but they chewed it with their front teeth, and I was almost chuckling. Suddenly, without warning, the winged creatures bowed down, folded their arms and legs and fell asleep. Their stomachs hit the dirt with a pound and immediately began to snore.

"Ok…"

With this unbelievably lucky chance… I ran away! I stumbled down the steep mountain, trying to get away before the creatures woke up again. Hades is going to hate me.

I didn't care of Hades found me, I just wanted to get out of here! I still had to find a way to go home, but maybe fate will be kind and send me home as I wished. So… it's been hours, but the night fell over the blue sky, bringing out the stars, and it was really cold. To my chance, I saw torches lit out in an open field. Was it a celebration?

With my hopes of not running into hungry crazy cannibals who wonder the hills stealing young women away to drink their blood, I made my way to the lit torches.

The lit torches made a large circle that surrounded fireplaces. I hoped it was another village that I could get help from, but that didn't happen. As I wandered into a camp. But not just any camp. It was a soldier camp.

Crap!

"Oh, that was a bad idea…" I said to myself, as I began to quickly walk away.

"Halt! Who goes there!"

Then I stopped short and turned around. There was a man with a sword in his hand, holding up a torch. He was looking straight at me. When he hollered, more men came out of their tents with weapons, ready to fight something fierce. When the men saw me, it was a false alarm.

"Halt! Who are you? What do you want?"

"She's a spy from the South!"

"Why send a beautiful young woman?"

"A temptress of course! What else!"

"Come forth. What be your name?" a man asked.

This man looked like he was the leader of the whole operation. He had a mean expression on his face and more than that, he kept looking at me up and down. These men had one thing on their minds.

These guys were hostile! I better stick to the truth.

"My name's Evey…"

"Well, Evey, come with us…!"

"What for!" I asked.

"Interrogation…!" yelled the man, as he grabbed my arm. With a snarky smile and a very bad glint in his eye. Oh, gross!

"Wait!" a man yelled from the back of the crowd.

A tall handsome man came forward, wearing heavy armor with sharp blue eyes and golden blonde hair. The man came up to me, grabbed my chin, looking at both sides of my face, and looked deep into my eyes.

"You are the ocean healer I've heard so much about?"

Oh thank god! I sighed.

"Yea, I am. The village next to the ocean?"

"Yes, you are her!"

He picked up my hand and turned towards the men, with a proud and fierce look on his face.

"The stories are true! Look at her! It truly is her! This here is the 'miracle child' Evey we have heard so much about! The god Poseidon has blessed us with this fine beauty! An ocean healer! We are saved!"

The men whispered then erupted in cheers! Their swords and torches lifted high into the air, bellowing their war cries!

"What, what am I saving you from?" I asked

"From death itself. Many of our soldiers were wounded in battle, but now that you are here, you must help save our men!"

Aric lead me away from his men who were overjoyed that I was here, but lead me to his tent. There were furs and maps and weapons everywhere. He seemed to be a busy man. He put his sword away.

"Wait, what?"

"Hush, now, beauty…" he examined me closely," I am Aric, leader and commander of this army…"

"So how can I help? I mean, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow. You will help us with this war… Now that we have you as a secret weapon against the enemy. We will be victorious. But I need your agreement, will you help us, ocean healer?"

I nodded.

"So do you want me to work now?"

"Tomorrow, but for now…" he whispered, coming in closer, still holding my face with both hands," But for now…"

"What…?" I whispered, slowly expecting him to kiss me.

"When Zeus….created you…my beauty… I know….he was showing off…" he whispered.

I blushed and giggled. He pushed his blonde hair back, and he looked at my closely. There was a lot of butterflies in my stomach. His head looking at each side of my face, his blue eyes wandering around, and my face slowly turned red.

"What?" I finally asked.

"My life is so sad and lonely," he whispered, coming close to my lips.

"Why…?" I asked softly, as he felt his hand go up my arm to my shoulder.

He was gorgeous and I felt my toes curl up and melt.

"Because your not in it…."

He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I was in Aric's tent and we were still talking. Well I was talking, and he was flirting a little bit. He was a charmer, but he was a busy man, a worker, suddenly taking on a serious side. But I had absolutely positively no problem with that, since he was really… cool. Well, gorgeous. I was sitting down at a table, and Aric was taking off his armor and sharpening his sword.

After he took off his armor, I had a perfect view of his huge arms that was covered in a thing layer of sweat. His skin was a little tan, but no too tan. There was also some scars on his arms. War wounds. He was about 6 foot 3 and was absolutely huge, he was total movie star material! He could be the next Rambo.

"As I was saying, General, I'm on the run. A mad lunatic psycho kidnapped me from the village and I ended up here. I have no idea where I am or how I'm suppose to get back. And I can help you and your men, yea, but I need my bag and the supplies in it. Or else… I can't do anything."

"I understand, ocean healer… Is the land you came from in the South?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I see. May I ask, ocean healer, were you in servitude with the King? King Romptus and his son, Marcus? I'm very positive with one with your abilities, you would catch his attention…"

"Yea I did. And I sorta worked for them, guess. You know them?"

Aric paused.

"We…are at war with them. What you know, I need to know. Everything we must know is a great importance. If you are to stay with us for the time being, you might as well know why we are here," Aric gathered his breathe and began the story.

"Our King Atalo had not always agreed on his share of land with King Romptus… A long time ago, when our people were still drawing maps of these newly discovered lands, the two kings decided to split the land and have each as their own kingdom. To have it as a fair share, to declare themselves as equals. However, there was two rivers, and between those rivers was land… Dividing us…

Between the two rivers was an unshared land that was rich in soil, water and game. Without the thought of war or battle, the two men decided to settle this properly. In a game of fair swordplay, King Romptus won the wager with a haughty grin. King Atalo, with honesty and honor, stepped down to listen to the victor's decision. King Romptus decided that the rivers would not be owned, all except for the land within. A fair deal. King Atalo agreed, but he was too trusting and considerate…. Naïve.

King Romptus thought otherwise to his decision, leading him to deception and betrayal. So over the years he claimed both rivers, using it to his own benefits. Greedy and bragging his mighty ownership.

From the resources of the river, such as precious stones and fish and game, he did not share anything. The land was his to do whatever he wanted, not considering our own kin. The people of Atalo began to riot, and soon our King became angry. When Atalo was discussing the truce with King Romptus not long after, Romptus had declared he heard of no such truce…"

"Wow… That asshole…"

"So, now you know why we are here…"

"Can't believe I was going to…" I trailed off, thinking about his son Marcus, who suppose to be married to me by now.

"Our hopes are high, and tomorrow we will come with a plan to overthrow the King. Our spies have informed us that his son, Prince Marcus, will be out in the countryside … Ordered by his father to recite his royal vows, because he is soon to be married. This is the perfect chance to interrogate and negotiate. If King Romptus is a bigger fool than we imagined, the…. war will officially… be declared."

"Whose Marcus getting married to?" I asked. He sure

"We don't know yet…"

"Oh, ok…." I whispered. That was fast… And I was gone no more than 5 days and Marcus is getting married again. Poor thing.

"What say you, ocean healer?"

"You can just call me Evey. But there's something you don't know… Romptus is sick and dying, that's why he's so hasty to have his son marry someone. That's why everyone so miserable, because the King is giving all his effort and time to his son alone. That's why everyone's starving and doing all kinds of crazy stuff like rioting. I have medicine. So maybe we can make a deal with him…"

Aric gave me a hard look, unsure of what to think. I knew it wasn't in my place to tell an officer what to do, but I had to take a chance.

"I will take your suggestion into consideration. Perhaps when all other plans do not come into play, you will lead. You will win this war for us…"

"Well, I don't think that I can win this war… but uh-"

"Evey, you are an ocean healer. Healing is a great gift. Even you, you, are a gift from the gods themselves. You…are a person that everyone looks up to. Who…they should worship. Who…they should would worship on their knees. Who…they should love most ardently. You…are a woman kings fight over for."

I was totally hypnotized by his lusty voice. What sort of disappointed me was that he didn't move from his seat to come closer to me and tell me more of how awesome I was. I was surprised he didn't because his eyes were really intense, as if he was going to look into my soul. But there was bigger fish to fry.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"We leave before dawn, go to the country side, capture his son and…interrogate."

"Ok, and when you do. I need to talk to Marcus myself…"

"But why? He will be our prisoner. What use would he be to you?"

"I just need to talk to him about medicine and his father. Just give me 10 minutes with him. You won't be sorry…"

For a moment, a flash of jealousy flashed in his eyes. He nodded his head firmly, getting up from his seat and walked towards his tent entrance, but pausing to look back at me. He grabbed his armor and sword again.

"Just remember, Evey, Prince Marcus is only a prisoner and nothing more than that to you…" he tucked in his sword at his hip," Prince or not, if he gets out of line when he is near you. I will declare war myself. Sleep, Evey, my men will take watch into the hours of the night, until dawn breaks. As will I, ocean healer. To protect you…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Aric left me alone in my own tent, giving me animals fur as blankets. It was nice of him to place 4 guards around my tent, since we all knew that this was a crisis situation. I had no idea that these soldier men could get this serious. But I was scared at the same time. What if Hades came back and noticed I was gone? Hades would come after me and kill everyone and everything, just as punishment for me, for running away.

That's why I didn't sleep that well. But I did as Aric said and got up early in the morning, getting dressed in travel clothes, and the guards helped me with my own horse and luggage. Aric ordered that the 4 guards accompany me while we travel, which was fine with me. By the time noon came, it was hot and we traveled nonstop. There was no way these guys travel this hard.

"Excuse me, but how much longer do we have?" I asked a guard.

"Not long, ocean healer. We have to reach those hills by evening…"

"That looks…like, only a mile away…"

"We must camp there, Aric's orders, but we must defend ourselves ruthlessly, for some odd creature resides there, preying on man…"

"What! Why stay there then!"

"It's the only passage that won't cost us a weeks journey. A risk. But fear not, your surrounded by King Atalo's finest men…"

"What lives there?" I asked, my hand tightening on the reins.

"A beast with eyes of fire, talons of black steele, and a ferocious appetite… but it is said that it can be killed."

"Ok… What's it called?"

"No one knows… but all we know is that Aric fears nothing… and we shall follow him to whatever end."

We reached the hills, settling down the tents, fires, and other equipment. The guards followed me wherever I went, making sure Aric's orders were followed as they were. By the look on their faces, the men looked uneasy and anxious by the time nightfall came. Evening darkness covered the trees, releasing hushed growls of newly awakened animals in their caves.

"Hear that? That serves as no inspiration…"

"Indeed. We can't see them, but they can see us."

Aric hadn't talked to me all day, but I kept looking over at him where he was talking with other men around a fire. The 4 guards that followed me around all day turned towards me, with small blushes on their cheeks. Just from their expressions, they were edging with questions.

"Ocean healer…?"

"Yea?" I responded, hoping to not squeeze an awkward moment out of this.

"Is it true with what they say?"

"And what do they say?" I raised a brow.

"Is it true you were created by Aphrodite herself?"

"No, I'm just…a girl."

"Well, is it true that you can heal with powers given by Poseidon himself?"

"No, I just do what I do…"

"Incredible… Well, are you a demigod?"

"No. I'm just a mortal. I don't know what those people are saying, but I'm just a mortal. Ok? I'm totally flattered that everyone thinks I'm special and all. But I'm not. I'm just not cut out to be a demigod or whatever…"

"Sir!" the 4 men said in unison, standing up straight, stiffening their arms.

I turned around and there stood Aric. In the light his face was riddled with some sort of agony, almost a serious demeanor that almost scared me. Aric put his men at ease, then looked back at me.

"Evey. Follow me."

It was a question. I gathered some little bits of courage then followed Aric, to his tent. Aric held the tent door for me then tied it closed, giving us privacy and isolation. On his table, there were no maps, swords, or any other kinds of war equipment. So this conversation mustn't be that important.

"Evey… Ocean healer… Whoever you are… Listen carefully…"

Aric's words were a little slurred that wasn't so charming as it was yesterday, almost telling me he was either anxious or bothered.

"Aric are you drunk?" I asked, really, really annoyed.

Tossing his head back, he let out a laugh that turned into a chuckle. Rolling my eyes, I believed he was tipsy.

"Aric…!"

"Oh, Evey… I'm not drunk. I'm intoxicated by you."

"What?" I blushed.

"Evey… become my wife."

Shut the front door! My eyes widened, bulging from my eye sockets! Doesn't he know anything about giving a warning!

"W-W-What? Wait… W-Wait what!""I knew you would be this alarmed… Don't be afraid. The feeling is perfectly natural my love. Become my wife, Evey."

"What the hell! Aric you just don't go around asking people if they'll marry you! What are you, insane! You have to make the chemistry happen!"

"Chemistry?"

"Yes! We need to flow! We haven't even, like, dated! We haven't even known eachother for more than 48 hours!"

"Don't be so alarmed, Evey. Become my wife. Bear my children. Be mine forever. Love me. It is as simple as that."

"No it's not simple! I-I'm really… I don't think…"

Aric came up to me, grabbing my head in his hands, and held me close. My face was red! And every which way I was having some serious goosebumps! I'm too young to get married or even have kids!

"Aric…"

"Evey, you deserve to be mine…"

"Aric…"

"Evey. You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine. You are so lovely and…mysterious, it drives me insane. If you lay in my bed, there will be no more nightmares for either of us."

Oh god. He was so romantic.

"Aric is that all you care about? What if I wasn't pretty? Would you like me then? And have you even thought about my age? I mean, like, how old are you? And besides this is not going to work! You live here and I live- Somewhere else. And I'm not going to give up my home."

"Evey-" Aric was cut off by the sound of a roar.

But not just any roar, it was a vicious bellow. It reminded my of the movie 'Predator' and that alien roar, but louder.

"Evey stay here! All men follow me! The beast has awakened to feed it's belly! Come! All of you! To slay the beast!" Aric yelled, gaining courage.

"Aric! Don't you dare leave me here alone!" I screamed.

A lot of voices were shouted outside of the tent, making me scared.

"Sword! Spears!"

"The beast! The beast!"

BUUUURRRRRROOOAAAAARRRR!

The entire tent shook from the bellow. Men screamed in agony! The sound of tearing flesh! Aric! This couldn't happen! I ran out of the tent only to find retreating men running past me.

My arms shoved past all of them, trying to reach to Aric. Tents were torn down and fire licked at the ground. Huge paw prints were in the dirt, measuring how large this thing was!

Clashes of steele echoed, and then…there was the beast. Aric was laying on the ground with his sword laying a few feet away from him!

"Aric!" I yelled.

The beast looked at me, it's large yellow eyes fixed upon me. It was a huge animal that was covered in fur, large fangs, but had the tail of a dragon. Hissing at me, it charged, hungry for a meal!

"No! Evey run!" Aric yelled.

I spun on my heel and ran for the gates of hell! It's paws made a 'Promp' sound as it ran behind me! Screaming, I ran towards the trees! There was no way I could fight this thing! There was no way to settle a hungry animal down!

What kind of animals were here anyway! What the hell happened to all the tigers, lions, and bears! (Oh my!) The trees were tall, and I was pretty sure the animal couldn't climb or jump with it's stubby arms and legs!

"Aric!" I screamed!

One hand after another, my hands climbed up the tree! The beast roared and clawed at the tree, doing anything it can to even make a scrape at me. Not hoping to die, I climbed higher, until the branches were no longer big enough to hold me.

"Evey!" Aric yelled, unleashing his rage and his sword!

"Aric DON'T!"

He was in love with me, if he was willing to try this hard to protect me.

Aric tore at the paws and face of the scaled beast, forcing the beast to back up, but the only problem was that the tree was breaking. Soldier men came to help Aric, but they couldn't help me as the tree was ripping at the trunk! Finally the beast put its attention back on me- Charging forward, pounding its head on the trunk.

"No! No!" Aric shouted.

Making me fall. The ground screamed as it rushed towards me. When I came to, the beast was hovering over me. It's foul breath breathing on my chest, but it did not do anything else. The powerful thing just hovered over me. It's face was shrouded with evil, but…it was calm. Almost in love.

But not in love with me. In love with the music that was playing. I recognized this music. My hand reached into my pocket, pulling out my iPod. I must've accidentally sat on it and pushed 'Play' button.

It played Chopin violin Nocturne no. 20 and it was on speaker. I had this on my iPod because I used to play piano and violin when I was younger. Chopin was one of my favorites.

The beast…

It almost swayed back and forth, closing its eyes, purring out its joy. While I laid there, totally clueless and… awed. It's drool just missed my body, and I stood up with the iPod in my hand.

The beast stayed still. Not a growl, not a hiss, and not an evil glare came from it. I waved the iPod around, and it's head followed. My heart raced as sweat came down from my forehead, and I knew I was hyperventilating.

"It's ok… Good doggy? Good kitty? Good pet. You're a good pet aren't you? Huh? Yea. Yea. Yea. Goof pet thing… It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you… Hope you don't hurt me. Sleep…"

The beast didn't comply. But it loved the music. I know I heard this story somewhere! Where someone makes music so beautiful, a beast calms down and goes with the flow. Don't ring a bell. Anyway…

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. You can listen to all the music you want… just sleep. Sleep."

The beast laid on it's stomach, eyes getting heavy, and turning its head in a comfortable position. Soon…it was asleep. I turned off my iPod, and Aric came towards me in stumbles.

"H-How… H-How did you…" he kept gasping," Evey… When- H-How did you…"

"SORCERER!" a man shouted.

"A witch! Burn her! Chase her back to the Underworld!"

Shit! This must be a time when they burned girls accused of being witches! Backing away, I put away my iPod! Shit, they weren't suppose to see that!

"She plays music without using any instruments!"

"What dark magic is that!"

Aric withdrew his sword with his chest puffed, in a fighting stance. He aimed at his men, with murder in his eyes and love in his heart.

"Back! All of you! Back! Nay, she may possess powers beyond our understanding. But nevertheless. Nevertheless… She is…my fiancé," he turned towards me," My love. My bride to be."

Aric knew what he had just done. How dare he. Even though I did like him, I couldn't five him what he wanted. To all his men, and to all the world, he has announced we're going to be married soon. So now I'm a sorceress and a fiancé? Damn it.

But this will cause trouble for us all.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

There was some serious problems after the beast fell asleep, and the men of Aric were either amazed of my performance. Or they were completely terrified of me. This was getting out of hand. But first I had to talk to Aric. We were granted privacy away from the suspicious soldiers.

"Aric, I can't marry you! I'm too-"

"Evey! Please, since I first saw you my heart was yours…"

"Wow, can you be any more romantic?"

"If you would allow it."

"Ok, well I'm not allowing it! It's not that I don't like you Aric, its just that I have a lot of problems… And I don't want you to get involved."

"Tell me, then."

"Not now… I'll tell you later. I'm too…confused right now."

"Very well. Now, earlier this morning. I sent out my men to capture Marcus to bring him here. We just have to wait, and when the Prince comes here, I will allow you to interrogate him."

"Fine. But don't hurt him. Please!"

"Your wish is my command."

Hades' POV:

Once Hades had reached Olympus, he was very cautious not to be seen by anyone. His banishment was still approved by everyone, and there was no way that he would be walking out of there alive if he should be caught. So, the Lord of the Underworld hid behind the pillars, eavesdropping on the conversation of the Gods. To his amusement, they were in complete panic.

"I've checked the seas, she is not there. Nor in any other ocean."

"I have searched my forests. Nothing."

"I have searched from the skies from the sun's view. I did not see her."

"This is ridiculous! We cannot find one mortal!"

"Through the meadows, forests, and mountains. She was not there. Not anywhere else!"

"Zeus, have you found anything, Father?"

"No. But I have kept my eye on the village where she had disappeared to. The villagers are healthy, calling her a gift from the heavens. Calling her a 'miracle child' and the savior of their world. But, apparently, she has been captured no longer than a few hours ago."

"Captured?"

"By who?"

"No one knows, but whatever captured her, took her to the skies and never returned. All that remains was her…knapsack…?"

Hades peeked around the pillar and saw Zeus hold up her bag in the air for all to see. Whispers were heard.

Zeus and all the other gods marveled at the bag, because it was stitched strangely, but was a perfectly suitable bag of another fashion.

"I tell you now… there are strange objects within this bag. Until we can find out further more, we shall keep this here. When we capture the girl, the bag will belong to us. And so will she."

"But when we take her here, the mortals will no longer pray for us. Take reason, the girl must remain on land, not Olympus."

"No! She is a cash cow. The mortals are praying to us for her safety. We shall answer. Not long ago, I heard prayers come from a King's alter. Praying to retrieve their beloved healer back. Can you not feel it? We are getting stronger by the minute. They are worshipping us! But if their prayers are not answered, then they will stop, if they do not see this miracle child. Then all of us will be reduced to dust. Dust!"

"Zeus speaks the truth."

"Until she is here, we will speak no more of this. Go. Find her. Wherever she is! Bring her to me!"

Zeus placed the bag on his throne, and all of them disappeared in orbs of golden light. Hades crept from behind the pillar, thinking over their plan and what he might be able to do to keep the girl hidden safely. Hades walked up to Zeus's throne and took her bag and disappeared from the heavens.

"What will you do, Zeus, when you cannot find the girl… and you perish from unsaid prayers?" Hades whispered.

Hades opened her bag and was UTTERLY curious and awestricken! There was objects that were black, shiny, and curious to behold! On one object it had the picture of a bitten apple on the back.

There was even a few gold coins in here, so she traveled a wealthy girl. Interesting.

"PSP?" Hades held up the device in his hands.

It was covered in some sort of glass case. He studied every little detail of it. It had little arrows and circles and triangles on it. Then he pulled out a red bottle.

"Sn-Snapple?" Hades read the label," Must be poisonous."

He took out something else. There was 3 of them. There were basically flat, shiny, and it had pictures on it.

Hades looked at every little detail, and tried to read the label on the side.

"CD…?"

Hades cringed.

"What is a CD?"

Without realizing it, Hades opened it! He jumped, letting it fall to the ground. His fingers felt tickled, but he bent down and lifted it. It was like a thin box, and Hades had just found a treasure inside! The surface was cold and smooth.

"Who is this girl?" Hades asked.

He took out orange bottles that said the strangest names, such as 'Cough Syrup' or "Sanitation Liquid' and such silly names. It also had a strange smell to it. Thinking it very dangerous, Hades put it away.

There was one last thing Hades took out, and that was the picture of her father. The picture was unreal!

There was a man in the picture, who had the same perfect teeth of the girl. He had short black hair, and wore the strangest clothes imaginable!

He must be her father.

It was amazingly detailed!

The color was incredible!

There was no paint strokes.

What was this?

Hades put everything back in her bag, imagining what all these things could do! The girl's possessions were unnatural and even a little frightening! He would question her later. The Lord of the Undead traveled back to where he had left the girl, and to his astonishment… she wasn't there!

"NO!" Hades yelled!

His dragons were asleep with some pink sticky substance around their teeth! Hades had absolutely no idea how this happened!

"Where are you!" Hades yelled out to the open land!

Waking up his beasts with a fierce kick to the head, he set out his chariot! Flying near lightening speed! Where could she have gone? Perhaps back to the village? No. That was miles and miles away. Perhaps the palace? No. She would not want to marry the Prince. Or perhaps she ran away back to her home, wherever that was.

While the Lord of the Underworld flew through the sky, tearing apart clouds, he thought of her. It was true, her beauty was astounding, even Aphrodite would be jealous and hateful of her. She was too beautiful for her own good.

But what was it about her that Hades found even more attractive? Was it her mysterious demeanor that made the girl sought after? Was it her strange nature that deemed her crazy and unfit to live in a place such as theirs? Or was it her unspoiled and fiery nature that seemed to spread wings and fly?

But there was something in his gut feeling that told him to keep her close at all times. Even if they were miles and miles and miles away. Hades would know when he catches her again.

Aric's POV:

Prince Marcus was tied to a pole, bound by the ankles, wrists, and neck. His men brought in the Prince not long ago from the roads, they captured him by ambush. Prince Marcus was gagged, just waiting to be questioned. Then, the love of his life, Evey came into the tent. She greeted Marcus warmly, kissing him on the cheeks, and apologizing to him about being captured and being held as a pig for slaughter.

The heat rose in Aric's throat. His jealousy for the Prince. But Evey calmed him down and promised that if he talked to his father about a cure, then everything would go better for them. Evey. No answer had came to his mind, on how she had managed to calm that forest beast. His men talked of a goddess, hidden in human robes. They talked about sorcery and dark magic. They both adored and feared her.

But Aric loved her. Evey was truly terrified when he proposed, but that didn't stop him from pursuing her. He knew that she just needed some time to think it over. He'll give her the world. Jewels, gems, gold. Anything! Ocean healer, goddess, demon. He didn't know who exactly she was, but he wanted to marry her. Keep her all to himself. And he'll love her to death.

You POV:

"Marcus! I'm telling the truth! All I need to do is see your father and help him out. Please, get me inside the palace? I just-"

"No, Evey! It is impossible. He is very, very, very sick. Nothing can help. I must marry someone before my father dies."

Prince Marcus and I were talking about his father and how we can stop a bloody war from happening! It was very stressful, since everything was pinned on me. I was the key to everyone's survival!

I hope I can pull this off.

"Can you, like, think positive for a second! I don't have my medicine! But I can help. I can help! But you have to promise me I won't have to give him a sponge bath!"

"You in his palace? He will not allow it! War is almost upon us, and even if you could heal him, we will all go to war!"

"No! No! I know the leader of this army. And I'm…so…totally not…saying he's…my fiancé…or…anything! Pfft! But… I'll try and talk him out of it. All you need to do is sneak me back in the palace."

"Sneak you back in? After I snuck you out! My father will be furious to see your face again! Our wedding was suppose to be days ago!"

"Or…! Will he be happy to see me? When you were in the country, did you find a girl to marry?"

"No."

"Then that's it! He'll be happy to see me, if he thinks that I've back to marry you! Which I'm not! Because…that'd be…weird. No offense."

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"Trust me. I'm an expert at being an idiot!"

"Alright, I'll agree to it."

Even though our brilliant plan was at work, Aric was very hostile to Marcus. He just turned into a jerk! From time to time, I would tell Aric to stop, and then he give a glare to Marcus and leave. This wasn't a best way to start out a morning, but we had to keep it together. Finally, Marcus and I left to back to his carriage.

Aric was absolutely furious, but tried to keep it on the down low.

It was almost evening. Me and the Prince needed to go. But Aric walked to me, and began to object.

"Aric! I'll be back! You and your men stay here-"

"I don't like this Evey! Not at all!"

"You just to stay here. I won't be too long-"

"We can't trust the son of our enemy!"

"I know Marcus! He's nice and-"

"Oh don't even say it! Don't you say it!" Aric spat.

"What is your problem! I'm trying to help-"

"Help! It seems the Prince wants more than that!"

"Quit being such a douche! Your temper is way out of control!"

"My problem is that you are suppose to marry Marcus under the King's decision, and you're running back to that! You want to marry him don't you!"

"I'm not running back to anything! I'm not leaving you guys! I'm not going anywhere! But don't talk shit about Marcus!"

"The Prince wants more for what you bargained for! I know it! I know he does!"

"You don't even know him-"

"I know him well enough that he wants you! But you don't want me!" Aric yelled at the top of his lungs!

My shoulders fell. Closing my eyes, I thought of a way to tell Aric that I wasn't betraying him, that I didn't want to lose him, and I didn't want to marry him. But how can you turn down a man who is so in love with you? My voice turned into a whisper.

"Aric… I like you, and I like you as a friend. And I like Marcus, but I like him as a friend too. I don't want to go back, but I have to. Marcus is my friend, and I won't let my friend be forcefully married by his own father when he doesn't want to. And knowing when I can help the King, so he won't have to marry anyone when he doesn't want to. Knowing I can do something about it. Please understand where I'm coming from."

Aric didn't answer, and there was no sign that he was going to answer. Instead of continuing this agony for him, I turned and followed Marcus out of the camp and back to where his carriage awaited. The guards welcomed him back, as if nothing went wrong, and Marcus hid me under the blankets.

Only a few hours passed by, and the carriage stopped, along with the horses. I heard Marcus order his guards to put the blankets in the palace. I didn't know what was happening since I was covered in blankets, but I was lifted and being carried. Finally I was set down. I waited a few minutes. I didn't hear anyone.

I unwrapped myself and found myself in a storage room. I opened the doors. Yea. I was back in the palace. No one was around. The only problem was that I was totally lost! This place was a labyrinth!

"Man, this place spells 'party'…" I smiled.

After turning a corner, there was 2 armed guards at a very large door. The door was big and encrusted with gold.

"Hmm… either the closet… or the King's room…" I whispered to myself.

Gaining my courage, I stepped out into the open! Waiting for a sword to strike at my head or something! The guards looked at me, and got in defensive position!

"Halt! Who are you!"

"My name's Evey, I was here not long ago, I'm a Princess, and I was going to marry Prince Marcus, but had to leave because of some urgent business, but I have returned. I need to see the King!"

"P-Princess?"

"Yes, it's Princess Evey."

"I need to see the King."

The guards both looked at eachother, not sure what to do, but nevertheless put away their swords. Both men grabbed the handles of the great doors and pushed it open to reveal the King's chambers. There was people in here, kneeling down by the bed, praying for some miracle. There were nurses and priests here, praying with candlesticks and white robes. Well, I was the miracle.

"Tell King Romptus, Princess Evey has returned."

The people got up, looked at me, but did not explode in joy. They didn't know I was the ocean healer everyone's been talking about. I was just a runaway Princess that came back.

"I request a private audience with King Romptus…" I commanded, trying to catch that picture of a real Princess.

"Who are you?"

I took in a deep breathe.

"I am Princess Evey. But I am…also…the ocean healer."

They all looked at eachother.

"Ocean healer? From the village of the sea?"

"The same. I came back to help your King."

"You are too late. His illness has taken its toll."

"No! Haven't you heard of her powers? She can help us!"

"She healed everyone in that village in no more than a week!"

"Please, help our King!"

The head priest gave me a solemn look, and shook his head. He signaled for the nurses to accompany him out the doors. The nurses left, quietly, leaving the priest and me alone. The man came up to me, and held my hands. He kissed them and gave me his warning.

"Remember, Princess, ocean healer, should you fail… the worst will happen. I've seen what happens behind the locked doors of this palace. Should you fail…you shall be publicly executed for killing our King."

I nodded my head. Understanding what I put myself in. The head priest left. The door made an echo, sealing a doomed fate. Upon the bed, King Romptus laid there with a pale face and a coughing throat. He was in a really bad conditioned. With weak grey eyes, he looked up at me. Then his eyes lowered and looked away, not caring I was here, but knew he was going to die soon.

"I'm going to help you Romptus… I'm going to help you I promise."

"You won't help him without these…"

A voice called. Looking towards the windows, there he stood, Hades. I jumped up, ready to call the guards!

"Oh fuck! How did you find me!"

"A little bird told me…you ran away from me. But now I've found you. There is nowhere to go now," he sneered," But to help the King… don't you need this?"

He held up my bag, and I gasped.

"How the hell did you get that!"

"Nevermind that. Instead of killing you on the spot, as your punishment. I'll make you a deal, girl…"

"What kind of deal…?"

"If I were to give you your equipment… and you help the King heal… you must come away with me. The King's health in exchange for you…"

My body froze on the spot. He wasn't kidding! But… I couldn't fail Marcus or Aric. Oh god, Aric! What was I going to tell him! I was going to break his heart. And what about Adelio and Andra? The baby! But I can save them all.

"Deal…" I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I popped out the cough syrup and cleaned his hands and face with sanitation. I carefully chose the pills and the syrup, trying to keep his hands, clothes, and face clean from anything harmful. The King wasn't able to talk, but he was able to open and close his eyes. There was no emotion that I could see and that scared me. I put on my gloves and kept working.

Marcus could lose his dad. All because of illness. Which brought me to my breaking point. I lost my dad a long time ago. To something terrible. And now Marcus was going to lose his dad soon.

That's what drove me to do my best for him. I don't know what kind of disease Romptus had, but I tried to be careful. Romptus wasn't a bad man. I know he wasn't. He did love his son. I'm positive of it. It almost brought me to tears, that a man was going to die right infront of me.

Through the night I worked quietly, trying not to bother with the Lord of the Underworld watching me from behind in the shadows of the window curtains. I didn't care if he saw the pills and little bottles, just as long as he was going to keep his promise. Hades, that son of a bitch. I didn't know what he wanted with me. I didn't what he was going to do. But I was sure I was going to die. Slowly. Painfully. Soon.

"Could you please not stare at me?" I asked him.

There was no sound, but he heard me.

"Who are you?" his voice asked.

I gulped.

A lot of people were wondering that by now. Everyone in this new world. All of them. All throughout the land, they wondered. How curious it was, with the way I dressed and the way I talked and handled things on my own. With my choice, I decided that Hades would be the first person to know.

"My name's Evey. Evey Thornton."

My chest was lifted! Finally someone knew my full name.

"Even by your name… I know that you are not who they think you are."

"I know… I'm not special as they all say. I'm not special in any way, I'll tell you that right now."

"You are a mortal… but not a mortal created by Zeus."

"No."

"You have strange…abilities. Strange possessions. Things I have never seen before. That no one here has ever seen before."

I had my back turned towards him. I could feel his presence get closer. Walking. Striding towards me. In a possible attempt to get closer to who I was. I couldn't do this anymore. Someone had to know.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

I looked back at him, looking into his grey eyes. Hades stood there, accepting my offer of intelligence.

"Do you really want to know?"

I gave a small smile. It was a great relief to let someone finally know. It was a huge weight that was put on my shoulders.

This was it.

"I'm from another world. I'm just a Junior in Highschool, who lives in a place called America. That's where I come from. I'm wasn't completely happy there, but it was good enough for me. I'm not from here. I don't even know where I am. I can play volleyball, basketball, and tennis. My grades in school are fair, but I'm not a slacker, and I'm not a genius too. I have a driving permit, and I'm still learning to drive out in the open road. I don't have my license yet.

I have friends who are just like me from where I come from. In two years I want to go to college and get my education. But that's not going to happen, I don't think. Now look. My life's turned upside down. I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I ended up here. But I know that I'm a lie. You don't know how hard it is! You have no idea what spot I've been put on! A complete lie. A fake. Just a joke…" my voice trembled at that last sentence. I turned back around.

The King was sweating. There was a light on his face. Giving off the clear signs of how sick he was at the moment. I didn't know if he was getting better or getting worse. Marcus looked so much like his father. Just as my mom said I had my dad's smile.

"Why weren't you happy?" Hades asked.

I didn't think it was a personal question, so that was ok.

"Because of a…death in the…family. It was huge blow to our family. It was my father. He, uh, died a long time ago. It was a long time ago, but I still remember it. Sometimes I want to remember it and sometimes I don't. Which makes me sad and confused, and when I'm sad or confused, it makes me angry. After he died, it was just me and my mother. That was the…hardest time for us."

"Death is life. Life is death. Death is just." Hades stated.

Being the expert and all.

"I know. But I was young… I was…- I was young. I was too young. I didn't know it would happen to us. I didn't know. I was young."

"How did he die?"

"I'm not telling you that…" I sniffed," Not that you would care."

I gave him a long glare before returning to my work. I didn't want to get into this. Not now. There was no chance for me to go home now. The King would be better. I'm not going to let Marcus go through what I had to go through. My mind didn't press on the subject any further.

Through the next couple of days, the King would look up at me, then go back to sleep. Hades would be there. Then he would not be there. On some days, I had to wear my mask with gloves, and prepare soup and hand feed to him, then put him to sleep and do it all over again. The King would try and sit up, but fail.

"Don't do that. It's time to clean you up."

I put the King down and cleaned him up. Softly and gently cleaning his face and hands, killing germs and bacteria.

More days passed. The number of days added up to a week. Which made me nervous and scared for my mom. In my world, I wondered how long I been gone. The speed of time was weird here. But on one morning, I came into the King's chambers to give him his daily medicine when I saw him sitting on his bed. Looking towards me, he gave a smile, an appreciative smile.

"So…Princess…you are the ocean healer I have heard so much about?" he smirked.

"Yea. I have so many names I can't even keep track."

"Are you here to marry Marcus?" he raised his brows.

"I'm here to help you. And because I want to. Not because I don't have a choice…"

"My Marcus… my boy… Where is he?"

"He's safe… but he won't be for long."

Fear tugged at Romptus, making him tremble. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"What do you mean? Where is he? I want to see him!"

I pushed him back, a little frustrated with him.

"Sit down before you fall down! Marcus and I negotiated with the men of King Atalo and if you stop being stubborn and greedy, your son might live! King Atalo isn't happy with the way you remember your truce over the land! Remember? A long time ago? When you two were trying to work it out?"

"Greed? Land!"

Guilt was written all over his face.

That set his teeth on edge.

"You know what you did! How could you do that! You let it get to your head you ass! If you give up the land you stole, Marcus can live, and you won't have to go to war! There is an army! On their way here! Ok? Shit's bout to go down! If you catch my drift. Get it? Now pull yourself together!"

I poked him in the chest.

"I know your freaking out but don't be such a girl and do what's right! A lot of people are going to die if you don't! I made a deal and-and-"

I broke off mid-sentence.

My shoulders fell, stricken with grief. It was a very terrible, but honorable thing to do. Sacrifice my happiness for another. Marcus will be happy his dad's ok. With the look on my face, Romptus gave me a concerned look.

"What is it, Princess?"

I regained my breath. My eyes turned towards the window, and was thankful that Hades wasn't here to scare Romptus into a heart attack or something.

"Nothing. It's important that your healthy…and you can…see your son. You do feel alright do you? No sore throats? Itchy eyes? No dry mouth? Sneezing? Runny nose?"

"No. And I give you my most- You have my utmost gratitude. Thanks to you, I can be with my son."

"No problem. But I need you take these every day, once a day, and you'll feel better. I don't know what you were so sick about. But these will help. Don't take them all at once or you'll overdose and die."

I dug out the pills, giving him about 10 pills.

"What are these?"

"Very special medicine… It'll help. Once you take these, drink it with water. But don't drink it with wine or any other alcohol. It'll make you drowsy and sick, and it common for it to be unhealthy."

The King was about to burst into tears. Back in these days, I guess it was rare to see a King cry, because he was trying to conceal it. He put the pills in a small bag. He made the noise when men are tying to make it look like they're not crying.

"If there is any way that I can thank you. You-You are the most gracious young woman I-I have ever met! You are so kind and warm! If I was 20 years younger, I'd ask you to be mine," he blushed.

"Thanks. But there is one thing that I'd like for you to for me…" I trailed off, getting my bag.

"Of course! Of course! Anything! Anything you ask! Anything!"

From my bag, I pulled out the golden coins.

The gold coins that Prince Marcus gave to me when he helped me escape. When he asked me to fetch the apples.

I gave it back to the King.

"I didn't spend any of it. But it would mean a lot if you give these to a couple of friends of mine. It's the village down by the sea, where I first started to heal people. I'm sure you heard of it. Their names are Adelio and Andra. I think it would help them because they're going to have a baby soon."

The coins ringed loudly as I dropped them into his hands. Clanking and piling up. There was more than 20 gold coins perhaps, toppling back into the hands of the rich. The King was…utterly mortified.

Speechless.

Shocked.

"P-Princess…" he whispered.

"What are shocked about? You're a King. You shouldn't be surprised if you get a few more gold coins or not."

"It's not that. But…most women around here would take this gold and go fend for themselves… Just take what they want and give nothing back… Y-You are not like the others…" he trailed off.

That's when I started to lose it. I did it! I saved a father, a father that I could never get back.

But I was sad. Hopelessly sad, because in the shadows of the curtains, there he stood. Hades. It was time to go. To disappear completely. Hades waited. Our deal. That's when I started to cry.

"Tell Marcus t-that- I hope he finds a new love. And I-I know she'll be what his dreams are made of. Tell I'm I'll think of him everyday. A-And I'll miss him. And that I want to give him something…" I reached into my bag.

I pulled out my bracelet. Danglers.

"I want him to have this. He gave me something in the beginning and I want to return the favor."

"But where will you go?"

"I'll be fine. Tell Adelio and Andra that I'm ok. And I give my best wishes for their baby. Tell them that the gold is for them and their village. Tell them that the gold is, like, for the baby shower…." I smiled.

Then… I had one more request.

"And tell King Atalo that h-his men are very brave. I would know, because I saw them try and go up against a beast in the forest once. And t-tell…Aric I'm sorry. He's the leader of the Atalo's army. I'm so, so sorry! That I never meant for this to happen. And I want to give him something…" I reached in my bag.

I pulled out the white scarf, the ocean I wore when I walked out of the ocean.

It still had a clean white texture to it.

Aric would be terribly heartbroken…telling his men about his runaway bride to be.

His future gone wrong.

My throat stretched itself, making my pain not all the more fun.

King Atalo bowed his head, and took my requests seriously.

He took the gold coins, danglers, and the scarf. He held it with such care and a ferocity a loving father should have.

"Now I want you to promise me something, King Romptus, that you clear things up with Atalo and please- please make peace. If you do, think about it, you'll be saving millions and millions of lives. And every living soul counts. Now that I gave you life to live with your son, you must do this for me…"

There was no debate and no second thought. I had proved my point, in the most gracious and honorable way.

The King smiled.

"Of course… Of course I will…" The King wept," Nothing would make me happier, my dear.

This made me happy.

"Goodbye…" I whispered.

Before I knew it, I was whisked away by Hades. King Romptus' body grew smaller and smaller as I was lifted into the sky. Tears fell. Hades held my body bridal style. My head hung backwards while my legs were limp and my stomach turned into complete jelly! Somewhere on my body there was this cramping that felt almost painful, but not so much as to make me cry.

Marcus would be happy. Adelio and Andra would be happy. Romptus would live and there won't be any war between him and Atalo. Peace would be definite. And I was so proud of that.

But where was my happy ending?

Feeling the cold in the wind, I folded up my arms and simply let go of all hope. Everyone else was happy. But I had no chance in living this one through, save for all the previous occasions I felt like I was staring at terror in the eyes. But something still tugged at my heart. Wondering if he would take any mercy, I looked up at Hades. There was no feel in his eyes. He was the god of the underworld, yea, but did he care about how other people felt?

His face… It was totally emotionless.

But I had to try something.

"Can I do one last thing?"

I whispered to Hades my plan, but with absolutely no emotion he kept on flying. He flew with the pace any other bird would fly, but there was elegance with it. Better than any other winged creature I've known. Thinking my plan was ignored, I became depressed. There would be no last goodbye for a special someone. But then Hades slowly started to descend from the skies and onto the ground.

"Do what you must, but be quick about it."

"Thanks…" I whispered," Is it through here?"

Looking back at him, Hades gave me a nod. My hands pushed away the bushes as my arms searched for a path through the trees. Stepping over some rocks, I found my final destination. I couldn't run this time, Hades would catch me and kill me. Through the trees and over the rocks was the campsite.

The men stood up immediately, while others nodded their heads and bowed. They were all confused or really suspicious. But their lives were spared. Soon they would find out there'll be no war. Ignoring the stares of the soldiers, I made my way through the crowd to find Aric's tent. His tent was the biggest one, the exact same tent when I first came here. This was the first place I started to have feelings for him.

This was the place he suddenly became my friend, when he was so nice to me and he saved my life. I started to have feelings for him, because I loved his strong personality. And just by looking at him, there was no doubt that he was the devoting and loyal type. A man to grow old with.

Any woman in the world would be lucky to have him, and any woman would be backshit crazy to even think about refusing him. But since I was from another world. It just wouldn't work. Plus… I didn't want him and Hades to face eachother. Put them in one room, and the first starts flying.

I entered the tent. Totally not ready to say goodbye.

"Aric?"

"EVEY! Oh thank the gods! Evey! I've been praying for your safety! Alas, they bring you back to me! They bring you back to me… Oh my Evey!" he hugged me, with that soft voice that made me melt.

I hugged him back, putting an equal match to his iron grip.

"Is it done?"

"I talked to Romptus, and he's feeling much better. Marcus won't have to get married so soon. And when you go to the palace, you'll find out that you don't have to go to war. So everything's been cleared up."

"Excellent!"

There was that look on his face. That look of pure happiness. Not just normal happiness any every day person would have, but pure joy. Obviously telling me what since everything was going to be fine, that he and I could go get married. But this was so much harder than I thought.

"Aric… there's something I have to tell you."

Aric took my shoulder and sat both of us down.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I know that y-you love me and you want us to get married. And I know that you're a really nice guy. Brave. Honest. Trustworthy. Basically everything else that a woman wants in a man…"

"Yes?"

My hands cramped up. There was that string that pulled at my throat again, making my words sound painful.

"But I can't marry you…"

I put my head down, not wanting to look at his face. Opening my eyes, I saw my hands twine around themselves, feeling the heartbreak and anguish. My ankles were locked against eachother, feeling like anchors.

"W-What! W-Why! Why w-would… I don't understand… I-I thought… Why are y-you saying this? Look at me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I can't. I can't…"

"Look at me! I don't understand. A-Are you promised to someone else? Y-You can't do this to m-me! You can't… No. No. Look at me!"

He knocked over his chair!

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Is it the Prince! Is it someone else! W-Was it me! W-Was it me! Look at me and tell me! I-I… Evey… I'll do a-anything!"

I didn't look at him, but I saw his sword, sheath, and knives being thrown to the ground. He threw them down!

"I'll give t-this up. I'll give it all up! I'll give it up! Why don't you look at me!"

"I have to go…"

"Don't go! For me! St-Stay for me! For me, Evey! We'll leave immediately! No one has to know! Stay f-for me!"

"I have to go…"

"What! No! No! No! No! NO! NO! Evey! Look at me! Y-You can't… No! S-Stay! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"No, Aric…"

He completely dropped on his knees, clamping himself to my legs and holding his head on my stomach, desperate. There might've been a chance that it was really rare to see an army leader like him break down like this.

"I-I have to go… I came…I just came to say goodbye…"

"No! Y-You aren't- You can't leave me! I asked you to b-be my wife! Please accept me as your husband! Look at me!"

"Don't do this to me…!" I broke down in sobs!

It was the most horrid thing that I had ever done in my entire life. I was breaking someone's heart. But I had to keep Aric safe from Hades. I had to do this. Even if it meant hurting him. If I wasn't back in a few minutes, Hades might hurt Aric, and the rest of the men.

"T-Tell me you love me… Say you'll stay w-with me…!"

We were both on our knees, crying for some kind of mercy. His strong arms were wrapped around me, feeling possessive and loving.

"Look at me. Look at me. Stay, Evey. S-Stay with me… Marry me!"

"I can't… I have to go…"

"Look at me. Look at me…Evey, look at me… please… Evey, please…" his voice turned into a whisper.

Not caring anymore, I looked back at him. There was a small brief moment that I was staring into his eyes, but not before he was kissing me with a passion of a thousand suns. I moaned, thinking that this was complete heaven. Aric grabbed my thighs, lifted me up for a second before laying me on my back. My stomach was pulsing with a feeling I never felt before. This man, this soldier, just transformed into some sort of animal! I could definitely feel the heat. I began to feel wet between my legs, making me quiver against him. Feeling nervous and excited at the same time. His massive body was softly crushing against mine, almost grinding.

His lips kissed my lips, then kissed my cheeks, neck, and chest. My hands grabbed his head of blonde hair, as he sucked on my neck. I didn't even protest when he took my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Aric, I have to go…"

Aric began take off his armor and shirt, soon he was completely shirtless and oh dear lord- he was fuckin beautiful! 6 pack abs and huge arms and nicely tanned- oh god! He reached down to my skirts and lifted them, then began to untie his own pants. His hands moved up and down my thighs, powerful and gentle.

"Aric….Oh god… I have t-to go…"

"You're not going anywhere…" he growled, carnivorous and lusting.

I grabbed a hold of him and began to kiss him. Aric's anguish seemed to have just disappeared now, turning into hot passion. We broke apart for air, then Aric positioned himself. Making me tremble.

"First time," I blushed," Ever…"

"I'll be gentle…"

But before Aric could do anything, he lifted me up one last time and put us both on the bed of fur in the corner of the tent. It was a lot better than the floor, and the furs were really soft. Once again, Aric was above me. Against my thigh, I could feel his hardened length leave a wet trail as it headed for my entrance.

He kissed me one last time, wanting to tear off my shirt. The last piece of unclothed item on my body.

Aric pulled off my white shirt and my bra along with it. Kissing my breasts, and softly nipping at them. That's when it hit me. I just suddenly remembered the new world outside of this tent! What the hell was I doing! When I saw my shirt, I had mistaken it for my white scarf for a split second, and remembered King Romptus. Prince Marcus. Then the deal. And the reason for the deal.

Hades.

Shit!

I pushed off Aric with a jolt, making him land backwards on the ground. I couldn't believe I did this! And I was still so young! I grabbed my clothes and began to redress. Aric was dumbstruck, and he got up.

"What are you doing!" Aric exclaimed, wrapping himself in furs.

"I have to go! I have to go!"

"No! W-What- We were just about to…"

"I know! Aric, I just want you to live!""Where are you going! You're not going anywhere!" he grabbed my arm!

"LOOK! If you don't let go Hades is going to come after me and kill all of you! I made a deal to save you and other people and if I don't go back to him, then I am DEAD! NOW LET GO OF ME!"

I pushed Aric away and ran from the tent, past the men who stared at me. A beat began to drum in my ears. No! No! Hades is going to be pissed! Don't come! Don't come! Please don't come! I was running out of time. He'll kill him! I huffed and huffed as I tried to run harder! Run harder! Run! Run! Time was ticking! Closing off seconds and minutes! I tripped over something, but scrambled to my feet and booked it! I bursted from the bushes and ran into Hades himself.

Hades had that angry look in his eyes, and already there was a prediction on what he was going to do. Grabbing onto his chest, I tried to hold him down. Getting infront of him, blocking him from the campsite.

"What happened! Why were you gone so long!" he seethed.

"It was a hard long goodbye! NO! NO! I'm here! That was the deal!"

I held him back.

"Why sweat when the night's so cold?"

I touched my forehead, and yes, I was sweating. I wiped off my face. Receiving his message, all the color flushed from my face.

"It's not what you think…!"

Without a word, Hades began to walk towards the camp. I ran infront of him again, trying to block him. Run, Aric, run! Run! Run! Please run! I screamed as loud as could in my head! My arms weren't strong enough, making me weaker, and making me cry again. I tried to block him again, but he knocked me down, hitting my chin on the dirt. My hands and knees began to crawl. Hades was walking in large strides, forcing me to yell at him to catch his attention.

"NO! Please don't! Don't kill him! NO!" I screamed through my sobs.

That didn't stop him.

"What about our deal! You hurt him and I am leaving!" my eyes squinted, as my vision began to get blurry.

That didn't stop him.

"Okay…! Okay! Please, I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Please!" I screamed, hanging to his robes.

That made him stop to turn back to me. In one motion, Hades turned to look at me, listening to my request. That made me jolt up with hope. I stood up, shaking me head. Blood dripped from my chin.

"Yes. Yes. I'll give you anything!"

"Anything…?" he whispered.

I shook my head, tears streaming down my eyes. Hades walked towards my trembling figure, feeling no shame or guilt in seeing my terror and pain. With black chalked hands he touched the air next to my cheek. His eyes were rimmed with red around his grey eyes. This was the closest we ever been.

"Kiss me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Back when I first met Hades, he looked like a withered tree, its branches falling off one by one. His voice was aged, like his throat was as dry as a piece of toast in a desert. His long hair was grey, chalked in some sort of black powder and it reached to his back. His eyes told another story, but I'll get back to that later. He had blackened hands that seemed to have been smothered in coal or something.

His armor was rotting and cruelly mistreated, molded and torn by a fierce battle or something worse, making an equal level with his expression. It was his face, his expression. He was pale and weak. Almost dying a slow, slow death. His grey, almost blue eyes, were…so sad. Maybe this was being done out of pity when I decided that I will kiss him, but mostly because that was a little attracted to him.

There was a few things I figured out.

I realized that it was his voice I heard when I first came to the palace of Romptus, and to be totally truthful, I was attracted to him completely.

This was before I met Aric.

But at Hades' display of cruelty, I didn't feel as much as attraction as I did with him before.

He was horrible.

He had cruel intentions.

I felt a little bit of fear. But mixed with that fear, was excitement. It was a small thrill to kiss Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, and live in the end and taste death on the lips. I don't even know why Hades would do this to me, but it had to be his punishment for mistrust.

But it didn't feel like… torture.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, inching forward on my toes towards his huge figure. The man seriously towered over me. Perhaps over 6 ft tall, and even if I wore high heels I still would be shorter than him. His armor was cold and rough, but a little smooth, considering it was rotting. My heart was racing. I felt the adrenaline. There was goose bumps all over my arms.

Upon my fingers, black dust was imprinted, and the black dust was being tucked in under my fingernails. This man needed to take a bath, or a shower would be best. My palms spread out, and held him a little bit more steady. I had my balance, so I was ready. I had to do this. Aric couldn't know about this kiss!

Hades stood there, looking impressed and amused. There was a handsome musk of ash and smoke around his shoulders and hair. His face didn't tell much, but he put his hands on both sides of my waist, ready to make some magic happen. I leaned up, placing the softest, simplest, tiniest, smallest, graceful, and most fragile kiss I could possibly conjure up in my entire lifetime.

My lips softly brushed upon his, slowly taking him into it. Coming a little closer, and being extremely careful about this situation.

But something felt different. It wasn't him, but it was me. I was a little astounded, but I felt that I had to kiss him a little bit longer.

During the kiss, I would flutter my eyes to look at him once more, and press in a little deeper.

After a few seconds of contact, he took some control, and placed me closer to his body.

With instinct, I pulled on his shoulders a bit more.

Without even realizing it, I glided my tongue across his bottom lip, making him jump a little in surprise. These people don't know how to kiss like we did back in my time. Ha! His hands were on the side of my cheek, carefully pressing my face a little closer, making the kiss not delicate but… passionate.

It was over, when he pulled away, and I was there completely stunned. It was a little heartbreakingly… amazing. My eyes slowly looked up at him, and he looked back at me. He picked me up bridle style again.

"Whore…" he whispered.

With that, we flew off, and I wasn't afraid of heights anymore.

Zeus' POV:

The King of the Heavens was absolutely outraged, and the other gods trembled under his booming voice.

His fury was terrifying.

"WHO! Who I ask you! It was on my throne chair and now it's gone!"

"Father, no one here could have poss-"

"Our nerves have been shaken TOO much! By the end of this day, I want this 'miracle child' found! I don't care how much it takes! We had her possessions and it's disappeared! The thief shall suffer the consequences."

"But the mortals, can't we-"

Zeus stood from his chair!

"NO! We must search for the girl. FIND the girl and we earn our immortality!"

"We've looked for days. If we look for her now, where will we look first?"

"Ask the kings. Ask the peasants! ANYONE!" Zeus demanded.

"Father! The mortals…!"

"Think of reason, Zeus…"

"Why not think of our immortality first and then the child?"

"We must reach out to the mortals-"

Zeus clenched his fists.

"Did no one hear me? Are you all questioning me! Are you all defying me! Are you all challenging me! Go! NOW! Anyone who says otherwise, get out of my sight! And stay out of my way! GO!"

The gods and goddesses all disappeared in golden orbs, and Zeus sat back down on his throne.

"Why such trouble?" he asked himself.

His nerves were wracked, but that's now what bothered him. It was this newcomer. This 'miracle child' that everyone's been talking about.

They all pray to her and not him?

She wasn't even one of them. She wasn't a goddess and she receives their love!

She was a total mystery to him, and there was only one way to find out who she is, where she came from, and why she was here. A thought came to his head, and maybe the search would be quicker with _their_ help.

Zeus set out to find the witches of wisdom.

With the all seeing Eye.

Zeus knew the gods and goddesses were gone, so no one would know of his small trip. His arms spread out, zapping him to earth and to the witches lair. The three sisters with their wisdom just had to know about this 'miracle child' with their Eye.

Their lair consisted of black water, steam and charcoal black earth that formed into a clawed hand holding their lair together.

He looked around and saw no one.

Fire bubbled from the black water and the steamed mixed in the fire, creating tremendous heat.

"A visitor most special…" crowed an ugly voice.

Zeus turned and saw the sisters crawl toward him on their knees with one sister holding the all seeing Eye in her hand. They came out of nowhere. Their skin was awful, ugly and wrinkled.

"The scent of a god."

"But not just any god. The King of gods."

"Sisters," Zeus addressed," You already know what question I need answering…"

The sisters calmly walked down the black rock stone steps and circled Zeus in a prey-like manner. Their mouths making hissing noises of something worst than snakes. The sisters touched his cloak and his armor, but did not cling on very long.

"Awww… There you are. A King that does not have everything he wants."

"Is the King confused? Is the King of the Heavens exhausted?"

"No. The King is in trouble. Isn't he?"

"Your question is of a newcomer in the universe?"

"The universe was shaken. A newcomer, yes?"

The sisters let out an ugly laugh.

"A girl wanders through your every thought. Who is she?"

"Ah! Who is she? She is a Princess. She is a healer. She is loved by all."

The three of them let out another cackling laugh, slowly turning into giggles.

"Is Zeus in love once again? Is Zeus enraged?"

"But it is nothing but a thought and a shadow that he loves."

"But why does Zeus fear one he loves? The one he loves…"

"The one he loves is, yet, untraceable… The Eye has no sight of it."

Zeus winced, he had never thought of it that way.

Was he in love?

If so, he had no realized it until now.

Unless these witches were only teasing him, since they were, no less, letting out horrible cackling laughter through their black rotting teeth.

He had no reason to it.

The sisters slithered around.

"It is a girl you seek. The Eye has seen your searches throughout the land."

"Awww. This girl has sent you into a frenzy, but we shall not talk. Unless…"

"Payment! Unless you give us payment, we shall say a word more!"

Zeus had no time for this.

He took out gold coins and held it up.

"For a few simple questions I need answering, I shall give each of you sisters a piece of gold. There is no other great payment."

The sisters let out another laughter that was unattractive to the ears. One sister pointed her finger to his head.

"We have no desire for gold. But we will ask you this."

"We ask for a strand. Upon your head."

"One strand of your hair. That's the payment we ask for."

Without question, Zeus plucked a strand of hair from his hair and gave it to the sisters. Giggling and spitting black liquid through their laughter, the sisters gave Zeus their full attention.

"For your thoughts of love, we will say this…"

"This girl is your savior and your messenger of death..."

"This 'miracle child' will save your world…"

"This 'miracle child' will be the death of you…"

"This 'miracle child' will devour your world…"

"Devour your world with magic and dust… So be cautious when dealing with her… Make her furious, and she will harm you. Fatally…"

"Make her fear you, she will defend herself. Both ruthlessly and precisely…"

"Make her hate you… one lift of a finger, and you will die…"

Zeus scratched his chin.

"And my thoughts of love?" Zeus asked.

Bewildered and annoyed.

"Have you not noticed, King of the Gods? Your lust? Your infatuation…?"

"How easy it is for this 'miracle child' to tear at your soul…"

"Even when you both have never known the other's name…"

"To not know eachother and still you love her with every inch you have…"

Zeus wasn't appalled, he was just shocked.

Utterly speechless.

"I am not in love with her… I just need to know what she can do and how she does it. I have no time to have infatuations now. We, gods, are in a state of emergency. She is mortal and she is very, very powerful."

"We know…"

"But to add to your dismay, this 'miracle child' is unlike no other. For the Eye can see her."

That shocked Zeus! His eyes widened.

That was impossible!

The Eye… the all powerful Eye not see one little mortal being in this entire world?

"So you can tell me NOTHING!" Zeus yelled.

"No. We can tell you that with unnatural unleashing forces, this 'miracle child' can strike a deathly blow…"

"This 'miracle child' will turn your heart…"

"If you allow her your heart…"

"But in this plight, one's journey does not end well…"

"Even we find her most unusual. She strikes us puzzled and confused…"

Zeus thought to himself for a moment. If she was not found on the earth, then there might be a chance that she is in the ocean. But his brother would have alerted him. Perhaps she was in the sky, hidden, but Helios must've saw her.

"Then tell me this. I am trying to look for her. _How_ can I find her?"

"There is a solution. One solution…"

"One solution…"

"The solution is that she must come find you. But she must come on her own free will... If forced, trouble will arise…"

Zeus thought of plan, but it would be his most cruel and unusual one yet. Zeus did not want to be both cruel and unusual, for he loved Man too much. One cruel plan and they would lose the love of Man forever. But he must find her.

"What is your solution?" he asked.

The sisters gathered together and gave loud and clear instructions. They pointed in the South direction.

"You must first look for a string…"

"A string. It is located in a hollow withered tree beneath the ocean. The trunk of the tree is beneath the ocean..."

"But the branches are above the water, look for a spider web… The web is the string…"

"Once you have found the web, ask the spider to weave you her string..."

"Remember this. Once you have found this 'miracle child' of yours…"

"Tie the string around her neck, and the string will bind you two together as long as you wish…"

Two sisters laughed, spitting black liquid, and the sister that held the eye pointed towards the East.

Then she looked back at him, hissing.

"If you wish for her not to disappear from your sights again, tie the web around her ankles…"

"Be warned, Zeus, we do not know how powerful she is. The web is told to be unbreakable, even to gods. If she breaks free, there is no eye strong enough to see where she will be going next…"

Knowing that there will be a chance Zeus will lose the girl, the sisters laughed at his soon-to-be failure. They laughed and crawled back to their steam, fire, and black waters of their lair.

Zeus nodded his head in thanks to the sisters, then zoomed back up to Olympus. His power zapped him back to the throne room, and the gods had no returned from their search. This, he must press on alone, and Zeus spread his arms. Transforming into an eagle and down towards the ocean.

Treating the spider with kindness and appreciation, Zeus obtained the web.

The web was in his control now. All he had to do was find the girl and bind her to him forever if need be. But thinking back to what the sisters said… there was no way… it wasn't possible for him… it wasn't likely he would fall in love. To fall in love with someone he has never met.

"Nevertheless… she will be tied to me."

And he will have her.

Your POV:

Hades and I were still flying in the air. His cloaks were more like smoke than cloth. We've been flying for a long time, and this was so much more awesome than an airplane!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He looked down at me.

"Somewhere to hide."

"From what?" I whispered, hoping he won't get angry from too many questions.

"My brother…" Hades seethed.

If I remembered correctly…Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were all brothers. They ruled three different places. The Heavens, the Ocean, and the Underworld. Maybe those classes did pay off.

"Which brother?"

"Zeus… And all other matter of gods. You do not know this?"

"I don't… Why? Is he looking for me? I mean, for what?"

Hades finally landed somewhere I didn't recognize. He put my down and I was a little jetlagged, so I fell down to my knees and sat there for a while.

Just by his body language, he was going to interrogate me again.

I covered myself up, since the night was so cold.

"What forces keep you alive?"

He kneeled down infront me."What?"

"You are not a Princess. You not a healer. You are not a child of a god or goddess… But you…" Hades lowered his voice with a softened face.

"…What?"

He came closer.

"You have shaken our universe. The gods in Olympus fear you. Zeus questions you. Now, tell me what you can do…"

Hades grabbed my chin

"I can't do anything…"

"Lies! You posses some aura… some strange power."

"Wait. What do you want from me! I'm just a girl who likes to help out other people… Remember, I don't know how I got here. I just did."

Hades stood up again.

Pacing back and forth, he pondered to himself.

His hand was on his head.

"I can not take you to the Underworld. You would not survive there. I can not take you where they can find you… The gods are all out on a bounty hunt for you… I cannot take you to the mountains or valleys. Not the oceans, no. Certainly not the heavens. Apollo or even Helios will find you. That is how much you are special…"

"Well, is that a bad thing? I thought Zeus was suppose to be…nice and stuff. And the other gods too… Can't Zeus take care of me?"

Hades glared at me, hard.

Furious.

His eyes seemed to have glowed red.

I might've said the wrong thing.

It looked like he was about to slap me.

"He is not **kind**. He is not graceful. He shares no affection or compassion. He is not what you mortals think him to be. He is a trickster… A deceiver. Time heals all wounds…but revenge is **quicker**!"

Just by that, I could tell that Hades was just after revenge and not something selfish or greedy. But I didn't know the whole story. Whatever Zeus did, must've hurt him so bad that he would go too far just to get back what he wanted. It just involved me.

"So where do I play in this?"

"Zeus and the other gods of Olympus survive on Man's prayers. It feeds their immortality. But with cruel actions against the mortals, the mortals challenged and defied the gods. Without their prayers, the gods will perish."

"So you will die too?"

I covered my mouth, because I thought I said another wrong thing. Hades looked sad, possibly getting the intention I wanted him to die.

He looked the other way. His sad expression growing by each second.

I was too nice for my own good, so I got up and hooked my arm with his arm.

Comforting him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean I wanted you to… I mean I don't hope that you…_go away_… it's just that I'm not familiar with the whole issue of the gods and mortals. I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

He looked down at me, tightening his arm on mine.

"Well, to let you know, the gods survive on the love of mortals… While I… survive on their suffering. Their pain. I am the ruler of the Underworld. The Helm of Darkness. That is where I stay…"

Hades looked away from me.

"Oh… I don't know how that feels. But… I'm sorry it's like that… I mean, I would hate to live like that."

"That is where it began. I hate Zeus. I hate everything. I hate my brothers. I hate all of them. I despise Zeus, ever since he tricked me."

That's where our conversation was heated.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. He tricked you! That son of a… And what does he say about it?"

"I don't care what he says. He just had to receive their love and not me. The gods live luxuriously…"

"While you're stuck in the Underworld? That's totally unfair!"

Hades nodded in agreement, very content that I understood his side of the story. Then he held me by the shoulders.

"Out of hatred, I wanted to rule Olympus, so I made believe that I still served Zeus. Zeus let me loose upon the mortals. Forcing them through fear to pray to Zeus, but Zeus did not know that their fear fueled my immortality. Within 10 days, I the Kraken, to destroy their city and devour the Princess… The mortals fear fueled me instead of my brother. The gods were slowly dying. I was close to victory. Zeus had almost fallen. But then, the son of Zeus, Perseus struck me with his weapon of lightening. He had killed my Kraken. I was sent back to the Underworld."

"H-How did you survive?"

"Fate was on my side that day. But it left it's mark on me. Reminding me to never fail again."

"But w-why does that include me?" I asked.

"Do you remember… when you prayed for me?"

I thought for a minute.

"I do. Back when I first got here…"

"For curiosity's sake, why did you pray?"

"My dad. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Remember? When a mortal prays for a god-"

"That god gets stronger… so when I prayed for you, you got stronger?"

"Yes. Think further into it…" Hades insisted.

"So that's… So THAT'S why! I'm from another world, so it's different from everyone else's prayers. The gods know that if I pray to them-"

"They get stronger. That's why your so precious. That's why they're trying so hard to get to you. If they find you. Who knows what they'll do to you. Force you to do their will. The gods have been known to be very cruel."

All this time…he's been helping me!

I felt relief!

"Wow! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You've been so good to me!" I hugged him tightly," you don't know how much this means to me!"

Hades lowered his head towards me with soft eyes.

"But there is no place here that I can hide you for long. It seems an impossible task. The gods are slowly dying, so they'll never stop hunting you. They need you. They want you to replenish them."

"Well if the gods are jerks, then I don't wanna help them. I saw villages that suffered their cruelty. Even King Romptus and even Andra and Adelio."

I thought to myself for a minute and had- _an idea_. I've one done it a few times, but it didn't mean I was an expert on it. But maybe…it could work. It's going to be totally crazy, but it can work! If the other gods knew that Hades was helping me, they'll come after him to. Maybe with some training and concentration, there was a chance I could transport us back to my time.

"Hades… hear me out for a minute. Ok, I'm no expert, but I can transport us back to my time! I'm like, not confident about it. But I'm hoping it'll work."

"Y-Your world?"

"Yea! Why not? I'm not thinking about myself, but I'm thinking of you to! If the other gods find out what you did… who knows what they'll do. We can hide in my world! The gods won't be there."

Hades thought for a moment, thinking about any loopholes that would appear in my plan.

"I want to help you," I said smiling at him," Please…?"

Hades was not strong enough to defend me with his godlike abilities, after his lightning strike. We would both be in trouble if Zeus discovered us. The gods would be merciless if they found us.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Your POV:

It wasn't awkward to know that I was holding onto Hades' hands, because I think we both went past that strange scene a long time ago. Hades stood there, listening and trying to talk reason to me about the possibilities that I was stuck in this world. But I kept my confidence and said that there was a chance, I just had to keep trying. But it was a little harder than before.

"Ok. Let's try again. I'm thinking about home. I'm thinking of home. My mom and her jackass of a douche husband… About our new house. Home."

"Jack- A dou- What?" Hades asked.

"Nevermind. I am trying…to concentrate," I said, closing my eyes.

A few seconds went by.

"Gah! I don't know how I did it, but I know it went something like this. Home. I want to go home. Home."

I opened my eyes.

But nothing happened.

"We're still here…" I sighed.

"Have you found this as useless as I do?"

"No! I'm trying hard here! Maybe you can do something?"

"As…?"

"I don't know! Do something godlike! Anything! But I can't go all into calculations here! I'm not Einstein!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind… I know I can do it. I know I can. I think I can. Come on! Where's the magic?"

I closed my eyes again.

I got so shook up that I started to jump up and down, but nothing happened. I let go of his hands and thought to myself. This was going nowhere. Was there some ritual I had to do?

Something I had to say? Did I have to do anything special?

"Ok…how about this? No-No, that won't work. We can't use…the speed of light can we?"

"Speed of what?"

"Nevermind. "

This can't be. I can't be doomed to live here forever. All of the Gods of Olympus were after me and that could scare anyone to hell, even when did they want you because they wanted only our praise.

And they'd do anything to get it. _Anything_.

"Home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Hades. He was still a little hunched over, looking up at the clouds and over the prairie that covered almost everything in sight. We had been going at this for almost an hour and there was absolutely no progress, giving Hades the belief that there was nowhere safe for us to hide. But in the last hour, he didn't give the option of turning ourselves in.

No. Hades hated Zeus too much for that.

He stooped around, then looked back at me, then stooped to look up and see if anyone could see us. My fingers twitched with anticipation, the same anticipation that Hades had, making us on equal grounds. We were both nervous. In many ways, it was my fault that we couldn't be safe.

"I feel so…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Hades stopped circling, looked back at me with a grim glare, and walked over to me, observing how much I had tried and failed. I looked up at him, with a long, long, long glare at him, thinking of what I could do. Hades was obviously amused of my attempts and began teasing me by walked close to my body, and figuring out what I needed to do. Without a warning, he brushed his hand upwards near my breast and softly touched my cheek, giving a small grin of satisfaction.

Apollo's POV:

Father had still been ranting about the miracle child for hours and without rest or even the slightest bit of hesitation. Apollo had been searching from the skies for hours and hours, and even with a small thought of giving up would have Zeus punish him for something as. The gods won't hear silence from their father until they have the girl.

But… today was the day, luck and chance had been on his side, for Apollo caught sight of something.

His hands held tightly onto the reigns, making sure that his chariot would not lose control, he peered over the edge.

Looking down from his golden chariot, Apollo had a good long look down at the earth.

She was alone.

She had…the strangest clothes.

The rumors were true, she was a sight to behold.

Finally, he had found her and perhaps, Zeus would think better of him after this and with that blessing in mind, he wanted to quickly turn her in.

Nothing would be better but…to see her up close.

"Hermes! Hear my news! I have found the girl! Fetch my father! I have found the girl! The miracle child he searches for!"

Apollo yelled out, and wasn't sure if he did it for Zeus or for himself. Because he could not determine whether it was being a god that he would turn the girl in, but perhaps it was all for…her.

In the end.

Your POV:

Hades' then kept a mall distance after his hand brushed against me. That moment was over, but it still had my attention, it kept distracting me mercilessly, bringing my mind somewhere else.

In some small seconds of my life, my cheeks would warm up, and I would have to turn my face around so he wouldn't see me.

There was no way in hell that I was slowly, surely, really…developing a crush on this guy, was I?

I mean, he could be my father, or even my grandpa just from his looks and at the determination of how old he was.

Which in my guess, was maybe a million years old!

He was a god after all.

That made it all the more worse and I would have to hide my entire face from him, shy and a little woozy.

There was no sign anywhere that told me to continue with my attempts of getting back home, but then… I felt something in my chest pound, almost against every fiber of my being.

Getting excited and getting the nerve to tell Hades what I suddenly felt, I got up and was about to tell him.

Then Hades suddenly pulled me behind him.

"What are you-"

"ZEUS!" Hades bellowed.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my skull, and it was true… there he was. Really high in the sky, hovering.

Somewhere infront of the sun, but I couldn't see directly, the sun was too bright. Or maybe it was just him.

Hades kept me behind him, pushing us both backwards.

Zeus, himself flying towards us in clouds of white and gold, colored by the lightning and the intense sound of thunder he was projecting.

He was coming.

He was here for me.

He was going to take me away!

Every breath tore at my throat!

Hades turned me around, and held me on both sides of my face, and pulled me close.

Holding me with intense focus!

With as much as enthusiasm, I grabbed hold of him, afraid that Zeus would grab Hades instead of me, so I clung to him as tightly as I could.

"**Focus**! Concentrate! Do what you will!"

Hades crushed my arms, and I began to have a panic attack!

"I can't…! I can't! It's too hard…!"

"You must do this now! **Go home**!"

"I can't! I can't do it!" I screamed through sobs!

Hades looked behind him, Zeus was getting closer.

"He's coming! **He's almost here**!" Hades yelled, still holding me with so much strength that I was choking on breathing and tears.

I looked, Zeus was coming closer, the sun was in my eyes.

"I'm…-"

"Evey! **FOCUS**!"

"I'm trying!" I screamed

Sound dissolved from my ears, all went silent, Hades was screaming at me, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying.

The sun, or whatever that was, got brighter.

Everything got hot, and the tears streamed down my face.

Zeus was flying towards us at an amazing speed!

Hades held tighter.

The sun, the glare, the steam, the light was soaked in rain drops.

A ringing dissolved slowly into my ears.

After that high tuned ringing, came back sound.

Everything was loud again, it was the thunder, it was Hades yelling at me.

The sound and every little tune washed back into my ears.

"I felt… something…" I said, still looking at him.

Hades looked back at me.

Our eyes locked.

I felt another feeling rise in my chest.

I held out my hand for him.

"No, don't let this happen, I can't hear! I can't hear! I can't-"

The world, the scene right infront of me, my vision was sucked into a tiny spiral, as if being taken in by a vacuum cleaner.

…..

Through my eyelids, flashes of gold light fluttered, waking me up from a strange sleep.

I was on my back, looking up towards the sun.

The sun was right over me!

"NO!" I screamed.

But my vision focused much better and it wasn't Zeus… it was the trees swinging back and forth.

The weight of gravity came back to me, but a new kind of weight pressed down on me, and it was an arm.

Hades was- whoa!

We were really close, so close in fact that we were nearly cuddling on the forest grounds, with his face in between my neck and my hair.

Slowly, softly, and surely I got up and pushed off his heavy arm, either it was heavy from his armor or from muscle.

But by god, I hoped it was from muscle.

"Hades…"

His head turned and he murmured something.

The warmth in my cheeks returned and so did the butterfly feeling in my legs and chest, making everything tingle.

"Hades…"

The grey eyes of the Lord of the Underworld opened and I smiled at him. He did not smile back, but he looked angry and furious!

"Zeus…" he whispered.

I put my hand over his. Hades, for a moment looked vicious, ready to do some damage, because his eyes had flashed a crimson red. Getting on my knees, I looked around and was happy, we made it back, I was home.

"He's not here. Get up…"

Hades lifted his head and looked around.

"Are we?"

"I am home. You… are in America."

Hades got up, but gravity held him back, as he wobbled upon his legs. I helped him get up, and we both held up against eachother, unsure of which direction to go. But I dug in my bag and took out my cellphone. My iPod. The time returned to it's correct data and I had signal.

"I have signal. I can call a cab and we can get picked up."

"A what?"

I looked back at Hades.

This was going to be a challenge.

"Ok, what you are about to see in the next 24 to 48 hours will shock you. I'm not sure how long we'll be staying, but I hope it's long enough to stay away from Zeus and the other gods."

I checked my messages, and there was a few voicemails.

"You'll be staying with me at my house. What you'll see in a few minutes may be a little shocking to you, and I won't be able to answer all of your questions. But don't say anything when we're around other people and try to stick next to me."

"What will happen when you call this….?" Hades trailed off.

"I'm calling a cab. It's going to take us back to my house. And-shit! I've been gone for 28 hours! "

This was bad, so with no time to lose I called the for the cab and when it arrived, Hades was very unsure and untrusting. He kept saying it was downright stupid for it to be a bright yellow, but what caught his attention most was how it moved with no horses. But he wouldn't get in.

"It's safe. Trust me. Please? Nothing's going to happen. Look," I got in the cab and sat down," I'm sitting in it. Nothing's happened."

"Alright, but I will kill the other mortal inside if something is not right."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Can we go?"

Hades got in and closed the door. I asked the driver to not turn the radio on or have any operating cellphones in the vehicle, it would freak him out. The driver gave a strange look at Hades. Strange couple, I bet he was thinking.

"Tourists," I said.

The driver nodded in approval.

"Please drive slow, my friend is a little new to this…"

The driver nodded and I gave him the directions. The car slowly accelerated forward and Hades grabbed a hold of my arm, going over the edge with questions, and I held him in return.

"Don't worry. This is called a car. It is a transportation system that is controlled by the driver that is sitting infront of us at the moment. The driver controls the whole vehicle by the gears up front that are made to control the car to go forward, backwards, and from side to side. The car can go up to over 200 miles per hour…

"Powerful…" Hades breathed," Powerful, but you trust it?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, accidents do happen."

"What kind of accidents?"

"Well if something were to go wrong, this car can explode on impact and take all of us with it. But! There is a security system and that begins with the seat belts. You should put yours on…"

I reached over Hades and pulled the seatbelt over him, then he stopped me with a warning glare, but I told him to trust me, and then he let me proceed with a small grunt of a mistrusting groan.

I clicked in it for him and I did the same with mine, so I won't let him feel like he was the only one 'locked' in the confined space too.

We talked about the car's abilities and Hades became curious about the radio and the control gears, and even the 'engine' that made the car go.

"We're here. But heads up. I think I'm in trouble…"

Hades and I got out from the car, even from the light of the windows, I saw my mom and her new husband yelling at eachother about me and the cemetery.

"Wait here."

Hades nodded and I walked into my house with a brave glow, and was totally attacked with screaming questions and threats to send me to my grandma's house if I ever disappeared again.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"I'M SORRY MOM! REALLY, I AM!"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ANYWAY! I CALLED AND CALLED!"

"I JUST HAD THINGS TO DO!"

"LIKE WHAT! HUH! RUN OFF AND JOIN THE CIRCUS!"

"NO! I W-WAS HELPING A FRIEND OF MINE!"

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU MAKE A FRIEND! SINCE WHEN!"

"EVER SINCE YOU AND ROMEO HERE FORCED ME TO MOVE HERE!"

Mom's shoulders fell, and she began to cry.

"I know… I know and I am so sorry… Things were so tough and- oh god, don't you ever disappear on me like that again!" she hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I scared you. But I made a friend in town and I helped him with some things."

"Alright. Alright. Just…stay home for awhile longer this time ok?"

"That's the idea," I smiled, looking out the window.

Then her husband came in, giving a disapproving frown. I had nothing to say to him, except to leave us alone to have our talk. But what does he do?

"You're grounded, young lady!" he said," No TV. No radio. No cellphone. No music. Nothing!"

My mom looked back at him.

"What? Honey! No, it was just a miscommunication. You're not grounded, sweety."

"Margaret? Really? She pulls something like this and she's not- I'm not going to say anything. Fine! Let her do whatever you want! Let her walk all over you!"

"She's not walking all over me. I'm just glad she's home…"

My mother hugged me tighter, kissing my head and my step dad walked out. But before he walked out, he gave me one last lingering look, but I couldn't tell if it was from disappointment or because there wasn't one lady in the house anymore.

"Alright, go on up stairs. Take a shower and a bath. And- What are you wearing? Ha! Did you go back to the old ages? Tomorrow I'll make you your favorite, hot crepes. Strawberry or raspberry?"

"Strawberry…" I smiled.

She hugged me again, and I was relieved.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! NO! GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE!"

"Adam? What's wrong?" my mom yelled.

"I'M CALLING THE COPS! MARGARET, GET MY GUN! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN OUR HOUSE!"

Mom got a sauce pan, and I got behind mom when- Oh shit! I ran infront of mom and saw my step father getting infront of the front door, and he had a gun in his hand!

"NO! WAIT! WAIT!" I yelled.

Hades was infront him, giving a total death glare to Adam, and had absolutely no fear of the weapon infront of him. I didn't know what would happen if a gun were to be used on a god, but I didn't want to see him get hit.

"NO! Wait! Mom! He's my friend! No! Put it away!"

"Are you crazy! Margaret get the phone! NOW!"

"Adam! Put that down! Where did you get that! Evey is he really your friend?"

I got infront of Hades and came up with a quick lie!

"Yes! Yes! His name is August. August moved here a few days ago. I helped him move in and move his furniture and run a small yard sale. He's an editorial writer for the town paper and he just got a job here and since w-we were both new in town, we were fast friends. When I couldn't get home on time, and I didn't trust coming back home by myself, he let me spend the night. Then he called a cab for me here a-and he wanted me to escort me back inside… T-Then he wanted to meet you, since he thought it would be appropriate."

"Evey, sweety, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes… I am. He's a friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time, but I sorta wanted this to be a surprise."

"And you did surprise me…" she chuckled.

It took a few minutes to soak in, but mom warmed up to the idea. She came forward with a smile, as she did every time she met a stranger. That's what made her such an interesting person.

"Well in that case, hello, I'm Margaret and this is my husband, Adam. Welcome to our home. We're about to have dinner, would y-"

"NO! Margaret! Are you seri-"

"Adam!" she hushed him," We'll be glad to have you as a guest. We're making pot roast and potatoes with crème and peas."

Hades looked at me, gave an unknowing look, but nodded his head which made me happy because it wasn't…a bad start with introducing him to my family. Mom smiled, knowing she had her first guest in our new home, and I gave a bigger smile, knowing that this pissed off Adam more than anything.

"Welcome. Come this way. The potatoes are almost done."

Hades didn't say anything, but followed me instead of her, still unsure of what to do and what to say. Before we all went into the dining room, I gave one last lingering look at Adam, and I just knew that I saw bitter disappointment, because there wasn't only one man in the house now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Before dinner could come, I went to my room and pulled out some of dad's old clothes from my trunk chest and told Hades to get dressed. Adam didn't like anyone in the room at the moment, so he stayed to himself, sulking at his chair at the dinner table. Trying to find any excuse to get rid of our new guest, making it miserable for everyone. I didn't care. But mom had already commented on how he dressed and how thick his beard and hair was, and how sad he looked, that made her all the more suspicious why I brought him here.

I made an excuse that he lost his wife 15 years ago and has never been the same afterwards and he lived all alone in his new house and I took the mercy on inviting him to dinner since he didn't have anyone else. Mom, being an angel, gladly accepted the way he was.

I told her that he could change. So now we were in my room, and I showed him the clothes he had to wear. As I was expecting, he simply refused.

"Hades, I know this is all new, but you have to wear this! When people see what you're wearing now, they're going to get suspicious and we don't want that. Our clothes here are a little more modern that what you're used to seeing."

"Very well. But I need your assistance…"

I blushed and he took the clothes.

"Wait. What? I-I mean… of course, yea. Ok well-"

Hades took off his armor then threw it next to my bed, and before I could even say anything, he unwrapped his cloak. I got a full view of a scar that was planted on his chest, but more than that he was very, very, very fit.

"So you're just gonna- okay…"

He had those 6 pack abs that you could touch and see heaven by closing your eyes even for an instant. He had particularly big arms that were a little toned but not too much, but the only thing was that he still looked weak. Pale.

Snapping out of my 5 minute observation I began to slowly dress him. First came the shirt. Hades dropped his robe and I closed my eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Just slip this over your head…"

"Assistance…" he whispered.

From what I could hear, Hades ruffled the shirt, and I reached out my open palms. I didn't know if it was an accident but Hades guided my hands to the shirt and helped him pull it over his head, over his chest, down his abs, and down to his waist. The procedure was slow, painful, and agonizing. I opened my eyes. Hades smoothened out the shirt and looked satisfied, either it was because of the shirt or something else. I tried my best trying not to look satisfied myself.

"Ok, now put on the pants…"

Was I going to enjoy this too?

I closed my eyes again. I heard the ruffled pants drop to the floor, then heard Hades ruffle them again to put it on. But then he grabbed my hand…pulled it down low and my cheeks warmed up again! What's he doing! Lowering my head, I had no idea how to react towards this.

"I don't understand this… Help me."

Was all I could hear him say.

I didn't dare open my eyes.

His hand guided mine

I felt the helm of the pants and Hades pulled them on with my help, but he guided my hands to the belt area. I fiddled around and got the buckle together and it took longer than it usually would, with me not able to see and all. The whole time I did this, Hades cold hands were on mine, softly gripping me. Oh god. Was he doing what I think he was doing? I'm pretty sure he knew how to handle a belt, but then I wouldn't know.

"Okay, follow me. And don't be surprised if Adam is a total jackass…"

"A what?"

"You'll see…"

We went into the dining room and mom already served the food, Adam had already began eating when his plate was served to him.

"Adam! Wait until everyone else sits down…!" she whispered to him.

Hades and I sat down, and mom gawked at him.

"Oh, look at you! You look so handsome. Nicely done. Well, everyone grab a fork and dig in! I slaved on this all night!"

I gladly began to eat, enjoying and savoring my usual modern day food. But Hades observed me watching and didn't know how to follow. I picked up the fork and lowly displayed how to use it. One little inch at a time, he followed, and ate his steamed vegetables and pot roast at a slow, slow, slow pace.

"Delicious," Hades commented as he tasted the meat.

I smiled at him. Mom saw us.

"What was that, August?"

"He just said the pot roasts good…"

"Oh, thank you! So, tell me, where are you from?"

"…He's from Carson City, Nevada. Right?" I asked, looking directly at him.

Hades nodded, looking uncomfortable but supporting me.

I was beginning to wonder if this was the right decision in brining him here, we should've thought up of a story before we did.

"And what did you do there?" she asked.

Adam looked at us.

"He studied cinema and foreign language writing…" I answered for him.

"Oh? Foreign language writing? Interesting. And what do you write?"

"He writes Greek-"

"Evey, the man can speak for himself…" she smiled, eating her pot roast.

Hades put down his fork, cleared his throat and gave her a direct look. Adam looked a little hostile at him for a moment, and I was getting nervous. For an instant, my mom looked intimidated.

"What Evey said. Greek. I have studied for years and became an expert in what I do, and from my knowledge of writing in Green, I decided to become a writer. Literature was my best. My career has been stable. I found myself here, in a new house, and when I met your daughter Evey, she helped me," Hades whispered at those last 3 words, and he looked at me," She helped me when no one else would, and I had been alone for some time, and when she came. It all changed when I thought it never would. I had escaped my brothers, from their cruelty and bitter greed, and Evey made it all better again."

There was that sweet, soft, charming, dazzling sound in his voice he projected when he first said my name, capturing my most fondest attention, having me stare at him, and him stare at me.

It made everyone at the table dizzy, and mom and I were almost swaying back in forth in our chairs, like a cobra to a snake charmer. Hades looked away- the spell was broke. I snapped out of my daze and stuffed pot roast into my mouth

"Wow… T-Then, E-Evey must be very lucky… That was so charming…!" my mom stuttered. Blushing.

Adam gawked, revealing the food in his mouth, and let his fork slip from his hand.

"Oh give me a break!"

"Adam!"

"No, that's s-so…! I mean- What was with your clothes?"

"Adam!" my mom tried to hush him.

"This is the 24 century! Not freakn- freakn Hamlet for god's sake!"

"Adam! This is our guest! What is _wrong_ with you!" mom whispered.

"And what's the deal with your hands! Play with coal before you got here!"

"You know what! We need to talk…!"

Mom pulled Adam up and took him to the kitchen. Both of them made those voices people make when they try to make their conversation private, but other people can still hear them. Especially if it was an argument. I looked at Hades.

"See what I mean?"

"I now know the definition of 'jackass' in your world…"

"Yea, let's go to the living room…"

We waited awhile and mom came into the room, alone. We all heard Adam stomp upstairs, slam the door, and yell a curse word. Letting, that awkward moment pass, Mom apologized repeatedly and began with her questions again.

"August. So, where do you live?"

"August lives out of town. Near the lake, I can't remember it name, but can he stay here with us? Mom? It's a lot closer to work and it'll be safer for him to be safe, because he said when he first came here, he was robbed and mugged. S-Since we live closer to town, do you think he can work here? We have a computer and he doesn't. And besides, he said t-that he needed help with his work, so I'll stay with him… I now some cinema work, so it'll be perfect…" I was sheepish.

"You got mugged? Oh, I am so sorry. When did that happen?"

"In the morning, when he was going to work…"

"What did they take? Oh, I hope they didn't take anything valuable…"

Hades looked at me, not knowing what to say.

"They just took money, that's all. And t-they busted the tires and windows of his car, so he couldn't drive. That why we took a taxi…"

"Well, where does he work?"

"August hasn't actually…truly…really found work. B-Because he needs to do some research at the library!"

"The library?"

"Yes! And I want to go too, because it's a new town for both of us… A-And, it'll be fun. Please mom?"

I knew my mom had a soft heart, and if she accepted this, she would be a total angel!

"Well, I don't want you to be robbed again. Must've been scary! Oh, well…" she thought to herself for a few seconds and glanced upstairs with her arms crossed," Adam will get over it."

I flew myself at her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"We need to use the guest room for something anyway," she hugged back.

After our discussion, I lead Hades to his new room. Hades gazed around and touched the lamps, the digital clock, and the light bulb lamp in the middle of the roof. Trying to figure out how it all worked and what it did exactly. Finally, he settled onto his bed, amazed on how soft it and comfortable it was. I closed the curtains and opened the bathroom door.

"If you need anything, just come ask me. Try to avoid mom and the douche bag, they're just going to ask questions… I'll come back in the morning and we can go to the library and have fun."

"What will we do at this library?"

"I'm going to teach how about our world. It's a perfect opportunity to get out of the house, away from the jackass and my questionable mom and to teach you everything I know. It'll be great. Trust me!"

Hades laid in the bed.

"I think it'll be more comfortable if you wore Pj's…"

Hades nodded, sat up and took off his shirt and made himself comfortable. He looked peaceful. I said my goodnights and went to my own room. But down the hallway, the jerk and my mom were still at it. For another 30 minutes, their argument cooled down and the asshole was apologetic again, and my mom smiled at him with forgiveness. They dimmed down the lights and he asked her to slip some silk on. I closed my door, locking it, then took a hot shower. Turning off the lights and getting comfortable, I had a good sleep. Excited for tomorrow.

When morning came, I didn't expect Hades to come to my room.

"Come, we must leave before the husband comes out…"

"Agreed."

"I am dressed. I shall wait for you. Hurry…"

I got up from my bed and got dressed. I called a cab and asked to go to the library. Hades didn't trust the cab, but followed after me after a short argument. The drive there was interesting. Hades got to see the other cars, diesels, telephone wires, street lights, bicycles, the radio towers, glass windows, yellow school buses, the train, and other people who wore clothes similar to mine.

We got to the library. Hades' gaze went up the huge walls, looking at the different architecture and how smooth the rock was, and how clear and nice the color looked, the structure looked amazing. Once we got inside, Hades stared up to the high ceiling, walking in big circles and looking at the electric lamps that hung there along with the small glass chandelier.

The chandeliers were dazzling and sparkly. The library was fitted very comfortably, and Hades would stare up to the dome of the spiral structure of white and brown galleries.

His gaze would go down the aisles of knowledge, and I was worried that other people were staring at me in horror as if they could actually see the fog of black depression that enveloped Hades.

My first thought was that someone left open a window or a door for too long, bringing in must, but I know that I was wrong because I've never seen a fog with this intensity before.

He looked at the painting on the walls, the painting people see but don't pay much mind to. Hades looked, awestruck, at the operating computers lined up in rows along the walls.

The screens were fuzzy to the touch, because of floating lint and static. He would flinch, jumping away, when the screen would change from one picture to the other.

We got some chairs near a window.

I plucked down in my seat as Hades slowly circled around one last time, easily and slowly sitting down in his chair, still taking in the walls and pictures.

Until he sat firmly in his chair, but had that intention to keep on moving and look around more.

His eyes were buzzing with questions as he looked at the row of books and computers, edging for some answers. We sat there for a moment. Both of us looked at eachother finally after a long time.

Our spot was within a little cocoon of light that was shed by the lamps above our place, and there was that faint little halo above the shade.

"So?"

Hades didn't answer.

"Any questions?"

"Of course I have questions. My first question: Is what are those?"

"Those are computers. It is an electronic data processor: an electronic device that accepts, processes, stores, and outputs data at high speeds according to programmed instructions. Almost the whole world is based on computers."

"What can it do?"

"Well the question is: What can't it do?"

"What is that? Out there?"

"Where? That? That is a bicycle… It's a two-wheeled vehicle: a vehicle with two wheels and a seat that is moved by pushing pedals with the feet, and steered by handlebars at the front wheel. I have one. Very different from a car. It's very easy when you get a chance to learn and it's fun to ride around in when you're in a hurry…"

"I have too many questions of your world… what about that? Up there?"

I looked up.

"A lamp. I know it's not fire or a torch or anything. But it gives of electric light. We can turn it on and off whenever we come into a room. If you use it wrong or inappropriately, it's a bad way to lose your fingers."

"Is it…? It's as bright as the sun…"

"Don't stare at it too long. It'll hurt your eyes."

"What is on your wrist?"

"A watch. It's able to tell time whenever I need during the night or day. It's an alarm and a stop watch. It's all about time, numbers and ….time."

"What is that man over there…using…?"

"T-That…is…a calculator. a device used to compute arithmetic operations or problems we can't solve in our heads, especially a small hand-held electronic device. I have one and I use it for homework and other things, and he's using it for homework too, it looks like he's in college or something."

"College? What is that?"

"It's a place where some people go after they graduate from Highschool. I'm in Highschool right now. It's an institution of higher learning: an institution of higher learning that provides education to undergraduates and awards bachelor's and sometimes master's degrees. It's a pretty big deal for some people…"

"University?"

"A University school or division: a school or a division of a university that usually has its own dean and other administrators and whose faculty teaches and confers degrees in specific academic fields. It's school, but it has more advantages in it, and you can go to school for about 4 years or more or less…"

He nodded and looked around more, at other people and other things that could catch his fancy.

"What is that? In that woman's hand?"

"A cellphone. Almost everyone in the world has one. It's a way to contact anyone in the world from one place to another, so it's the best way to keep in touch with someone. I have one. I can call anyone right now…"

"How…How is all of this possible?"

"Well, it's along story, really. It might be boring."

"Tell me."

"Okay, well, you know how one person gets a crazy idea and then another guy get a crazy idea. They generate that idea into something…amazing. Useful. Then that idea spreads and makes our civilization better. We strife on it, really. It's all about our…curiosity. We like to know how things work. We…progressed through history and time to get to where we are today. We discovered a new way to look at mathematics, physics and science of our atmosphere and biosphere…"

"Tell me everything…"

Hades and I sat there, comfortable and content. We didn't have any coffee or anything to drink, as we didn't have anything to eat whatsoever, not even breakfast. I'm not sure of both of us were even hungry to begin with. We never got up from our seats that day, but only to look at books and picture and look up facts, and we never stopped talking until that evening, when it was time to go home. Both of us were completely glued to eachother.

No one interrupted us, so it was the perfect chance to talk about math, arts, paint, politics, our government, social leaders, science, calculations, history, cellphones, rockets, atmosphere, the sky, clouds, airplanes, air travel, the sun, the moon, philosophy, trucks, clothing, war, bombs, soda, DVD, gaming systems, Xbox, Legend of Zelda, Halo, World of Warcraft, agriculture, farming, food, apples, peaches, bees, flowers, lions, bears, alligators, biology, America, Europe, Canada, Arctic, the universe, the stars, life, hospitals, vegetation, music, pianos, violins, flutes, composers, Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart, Television, Radios, trains, engines, tires, oil, gas, California, cruise ships, toys, brain teasers, puzzles, the Lock Ness Monster, Bigfoot, the Mothman, comic books, psychology, the human brain, the navy, the marines, weapon technology, heaters, coolers, oven, microwaves, videos, cameras, copiers, scooters, movies, actors, screen plays, Shakespeare, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Jules Verne, War and Peace, To Kill a Mockingbird, football, soccer, basketball, volleyball, players, NFL, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas.

It's hard to believe we would talk more tomorrow.

We were on our way home, when I thought of something we could do.

"Hey, do you want to try some pizza?"

"P-Pizza?"

"Pizza…"

"P-Pizza…"

"Pizza. Come on, you'll like it!"

I pulled him into a small restaurant on the edge of the sidewalk. The bell rung as I opened the door, pulled up some seats, and opened the menus. I gave one to Hades. Who took almost 15 minutes just to look at the whole thing.

"I don't even know what these are…"

"It's food. You can order appetizers if you want and desserts in the end. But this place only sells pizza…"

"Only…? What do the others sell?"

"Oh wow… I don't think I can name them all. There's chicken, hamburgers, tacos, fish, and a whole bunch. But now, we'll start with pizza…"

We ordered (well I ordered for him) and 10 minutes later we got our pizza. First I observed Hades, watching him attempt to handle this.

He looked at it from every angle.

It was flat, smelled unfamiliar.

It was white from cheese and red with sauce.

Perhaps the sauce looked undesirable?

Or maybe it was the ingredients?

The meal had all sorts of things on it, making it look colorful.

But delectable to his eyes?

I wasn't sure.

"Here," I picked up my pizza, held it the way it's suppose to, slowly inserted in my mouth, and took a small bite," It's good! Take a bite…!"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on! Cheat a little! Experiment! Expand your boundaries! Taste something new for once!"

Hades picked up the pizza just as he was instructed, lowered his head towards his plate, smelling it, hesitating, lowering his head more, and took the tiniest, smallest, most simplest bite of a pizza I had ever seen in my life. I had to squint at him just to make sure. He chewed it for a moment. Tasting.

Contemplating. Chewing.

Tasting.

After those minutes, he lowered his head, smelled it, slightly hesitant, and took another bite. Then another bite and chewed, but more like ate. Without his compliment, I began to eat my own meal and we ate in silence. He finished his before me. That made me laugh.

"Did you like it?"

"After a second thought…"

"Good! It's what I wanted to hear!"

The waiter came by.

"Fill your cup, miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

After the man left, Hades looked at my cup. It sizzled, bubbling, and cackled. I had a Coke. I didn't notice him looking at is closely, smelling it, then jumping backwards from the awful smell he wasn't familiar with. I lifted it to drink- he grabbed my arm, stopping me!

"What are you doing? I almost spilled it!"

"Poison!"

"W-What?"

"Y-You would drink that?"

"Um, yea. I know how it looks, but it's not bad for y- Well, in a healthy way, it's bad for you. But I'm not worried… It looks like…bubbly oil, but people drink this. It's a Coke. A Coke-Cola. And you're…not ready for something like this. Propably end up sick to your stomach."

Hades agreed. After about 30 minutes of talking about the ingredients and asking the waiter how the pizza is made, he was satisfied with his answer. It wasn't anything like what they had back in their world. He complimented on the style of the restaurant, looking at the big plastic fish on the wall, the vines hung from the roofs, and the pictures of men making pizza and flying the dough up in the air.

The ingredients and how it was made interested him, making him all the more curious to how all the other different kinds of food were prepared in our world. He told me how he was interested in this 'Big Mac' we called in our fast food restaurants, and I promised him that we would eat some tomorrow.

After ordering a second piece, we headed home. Adam went into town two hours before we got back, needing to watch the next football game and making a few runs at the table and bar with his money. Hades and I were relieved he was gone. My mom asked us how the library was, and the reply was no different from the immensely warm feeling I had all day.

(Writer: Lately, I've been feeling a little unappreciated. Where's the lovely comments I used to get? The nice reviews?)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"SO that's why they call it the Big Mac…" I smiled, and Hades nodded his head.

"Fascinating. So answer me this…"

"Shoot…"

"When on your…menus… you have 'half a sandwich' entitled on it…"

"Yes…?"

"When mortals order half a sandwich where does the other half go?"

"W-Well…"

"You are given someone else's half? Does the other half go back into the kitchen somewhere? Does someone come in and order the other half?"

I gave him a blank stare.

For all purposes, I honestly told him that I had no idea.

Then he questioned me that the signs of 'Enter' and Exit' meant the same thing when they're posted on the doors of a store.

People enter the store, but exit the outside.

It blew my mind.

After acknowledging his curiosity, we set off towards home, and Hades warmed up to the idea of the taxi.

But when we got home, Adam was in the kitchen.

Eating ice-cream right from the box, which was gross.

"Hey girly. Where's your mom?"

"Don't call me that and I don't know."

He took a spoonful of strawberry.

"Hey Hamlet, what's with you?" he looked at Hades.

"Leave him alone," I said, getting popcorn ready.

"What? Just kiddin' around…"

I got a bowl and poured the popcorn in and Hades and I would go to my room, without Adam dissing him all the time. Today I would educate him on the television and laptop computer and cellphone.

Hades didn't trust the buttered popcorn but warmed up to it eventually and enjoyed a dinner and a movie.

Throughout the day he really enjoyed watching National Geographic about the lions and lionesses, tigers and their prey, migrating birds that fly in massive flocks, and penguins that catch fish like torpedoes, and their way of life. I promised him that I would how him some magazines tomorrow.

Then Adam came in.

"What's the matter, Sherlock? Never seen-"

"Leave him alone. Close the door."

"Your mother wanted me to tell you to get the laundry done…"

"I did it yesterday."

"Don't talk back. Just do it again."

He left.

"He is such an asshole!"

I hissed, throwing my socks in my closet.

"If you were a princess, you could have him beheaded."

Hades was looking at the DVD case, looking at perfect pictures that weren't made from paint strokes or anything he was used to.

I scoffed.

"I'd rather see a red hot iron mask burn his face with spikes for the eyes and mouth."

"Very good imagination…"

"Thanks. Ok, um, before he gets pissed off, I have to do the laundry. Be back in 20."

He nodded, excusing me to do my chore, making me rush to get the laundry done. I opened and closed the door and checked the basket, it was empty.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that Hamlet up there works as an undertaker…"

You're close, I thought, turning back around to see Adam.

He was leaning against the frame of the door, holding my underwear with two of his fingers.

"The laundry's done! Don't- Put that- Give it to me!"

"Uh-Uh, and somehow it slipped my mind that the clothes are already done."

"You're sick…"

"What? Oh. Are these yours? I thought they were your mother's… Damn…"

"What?"

"Looked very sexy, that's all. Wish your mother had your kind of…taste."

"Shut. Up."

"Hey, no, where are you going?"

"Don't touch me!"

"I just want you to know that I'm not falling for your little game…"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid! Look at me. Why the hell did you bring some stranger here? To get rid of me? I know you hate me. But I fucking hate you more. I wish you go lay in a fucking hole and die."

"That wasn't even-"

"SHUT UP! You're mom is in love with me, get it? Ever since she said 'I Do' I've been fucking her brains out. Half of everything in this house is mine! You're not going to ruin that for me and you can't bring in some guy that you think will replace me!"

"August is a friend."

"Bullshit. Don't tell your mom about this, we never talked, now go up to your room. Lock your door. Sleep. Play with dolls or something, I don't give a shit. But don't mess with me. If you do, you're fucked…"

Without saying anything, I went to my room and straight into my bathroom. In my vision, everything was blurred into blotches, bringing my world into water colors. My hate for that man was scolding. If I did tell mom, she would never believe me. Hades knocked on my door, but there was nothing to say.

"Evey…"

I wiped my eyes. Damn him.

He just had to make mom fall in love with him.

"What?" I called through the door.

I turned on the sink and washed my hands and face.

There was more silence, and I waited for him to say something.

"I could do it you know."

I turned it off. My vision was better.

I looked towards the door.

Hades could do what? Confused, I crossed my arms.

"What?"

Opening the door, Hades walked in. He pushed back his beard, took my hands, and gave me a sincere smirk.

"If you wish, I could participate. I am the Lord of the dead…"

"Ha! Oh, I would love that…"

"But?"

"But this is the first time I've seen mom happy in a long time."

"What of your happiness…"

"She doesn't care about that… Honestly."

"I do…"

"What are y-"

"Shshshshsh…"

He put his finger to my lips, making my toes melt, my chest heave up and down, and making me limp. Realizing his effect on me, his hands became gentle as it snaked around my waist, pulling closer. I can't be doing this! If we get caught, we'll be in some serious shit! But Hades was…very…persuasive.

"Hades…"

"My name is August, remember?"

"August- I mean, Hades! Your name is Hades!"

"On the contrary, I am August in your world."

"But your Hades in-"

"We're not in my world, now are we?"

"Stop doing that! It annoys me…!"

"Correcting you?"

"No, I-I mean when you…"

"When I what?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything…"

"You mean this…?"

His fingernails glided up the length of my ribcage and back to my waist. He did this twice, as I never moved away.

"Just tell me how you like it."

"I don't."

"You are not seduced?"

"It's not in my vocabulary."

"It may not be. But it is in your eyes."

He was backing me up towards the wall of the bathroom, his hands still planted on my body, petting me. There was no denying that I was very turned on by this. A warm spasm of rapture was going to erupt in my stomach soon if I didn't get the hell outta there. So with every last strength I had, I turned away from him, and down the stairs.

Our lessons were over.

Zeus' POV:

Both gods walked along side eachother, thinking what to do, after the 'miracle child' had once again slipped through their fingers. Apollo was very much irritated with the girl vanishing once again, leaving them both dumbfounded, but Zeus was still confident in finding her.

"She can not have gone far."

"Course not. But with the help of Hades, who knows where they have gone."

"But I do believe that this 'miracle child' transported them. I knew it. The Fates have told me of her power, enough power to destroy us all."

"The power was all her own? Then what energy is this?"

"I will tell you soon. When the time is right."

"Father-"

"Apollo, when we return back to Olympus, tell Hephaestus to wield chains for me."

"Yes, Father, but what of Hades?"

"Perhaps when we meet again, I'll be a sibling of two bothers, instead of three."

"I see."

"Come. You shall assist me, and when we return to Olympus, I shall once again remain loyal to our goal of reaching out to the mortals."

"I see that is not a promise?"

"Hard times, Apollo. Hard times."

"But…Father…."

"I know what your question is…" 

Aric's POV:

The King had wept, and the Prince held his new fiancé close, as both father and son were grief-stricken with the news that their lovely Princes, their lovely ocean healer has been stolen away by none other than Hades.

"I am in love with her, King Romptus. I wished to marry her, but she had told that she made a deal with Hades, and so she left. She did it to save me."

"I understand. I wished her to marry my son, but she had another fate waiting for her."

"Help me, King Romptus, and our truce will be renewed. Between my King and your country, we shall have peace."

"She was beautiful than any other woman here and as kind as summer. I would lose all nobility if I were to leave her to the Lord of the Dead!"

"Father… We must do something."

"Yes, son, and so we shall look for her. I shall send out bounty hunters. Call to the Kingdoms of the West and East. Call everyone."

"King Romptus, I am in love with her-"

"Of course, I would marry her, but my age condemns me. Ha! Fear not! I will do whatever I can faithful soldier. As for you, go back to King Atalo to tell him about our Princess, and by the end of this summer, you shall have a wife."

Aric nodded in agreement, hell bent on becoming Evey's husband. So, the King and his subjects found it in themselves to hire anyone capable enough to save their darling princess.

Aric summoned his subjects.

Aric returned back to his King and informed him that their countries would be at peace, but they would have to save their negotiator and savior. Evey.

King Romptus even sent a letter to the main lands, to receive a returned letter of a hero who will come to his Kingdom and save this Princess from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord.

For reasons such as… experience, because a long time ago, but not too long, this hero knew Hades once.

A hero named Perseus.

Your POV:

4 Weeks Later

I laid on my bed, and I had no idea how to tell Hades that…I was gaining a little bit of feelings for him. I maybe even loved him. He had been slowly seducing me, putting his nose on my head and brushing his hand against mine. It was crazy. He was very nice to me and we had a connection that no one else could have.

But all that changed.

I thought so.

Because one day we sat at the library looking at paintings of famous artists at our usual hour when the receptionist came by with a …'suggestion' in mind. I was a little jealous by her nice physic and she really had a pretty face, and a beautiful smile. She had pretty blonde hair that bounced on her shoulders with a natural shine.

In about 20 years, I could have her looks.

Her nails had a good polish on each of her fingernails as she held a book in her hand and what bothered me was that she had her attention on Hades.

"Hi, I've noticed you're reading books on pictures. I think you might like this."

She held up her book.

"The Mona Lisa and everything else. If you're an art lover like me, then you're going to appreciate this."

"I would," Hades said.

My mouth almost fell open, because it was almost unfair, because I spent days with him in the library. Now he wanted her to show him some books.

She leaned down, showing a little bit of cleavage, making her outfit hug her body even tighter. Was she a model or something? A slut? Well, she did look close to being around his age. And I was still a kid. I was still in Highschool! So it was appropriate for her to be flirting with him.

"I'm going to go make a call…" I left the table.

"Ugh, teenagers. Right?" she smirked, sitting herself down.

Walking away, I could feel my limbs sizzle with jealousy.

This sucked.

I wouldn't blame her. Hades had changed his sense of clothes when he got here. He was very stylish. He even looked abit more clean, and with his expression of calm, sadness, and mystery, he was a total chick magnet.

"Oh that's it! Way to go, Evey! I shouldn't be like this! Big deal if he likes her! Would've been better to stay in bed."

Looking back, the woman didn't hesitate to be a little close to Hades. The book possibly wasn't even the subject of their focus anymore. She turned the pages for him, lowered her eyelids, and smile.

I bet she couldn't walk past a mirror without seducing it.

"Bitch…" I whispered.

For about 15 minutes, I walked around the library, but kept a close eye on the two art lovers. I pretended to look at books, lazily looking at titles, not even walking 20 feet away from the pair. Then below the table, I saw her petite foot slip out of her red high heels and slowly slide up his ankle.

That's it!

"August, I think it's time to go. We shouldn't stay out too long," I said, purposely rudely interrupting them.

The woman leaned back, annoyed.

"Listen, your dad and I are still talking."

"He's not my dad…We have to go."

Hades nodded and got up from his chair, only to encourage her to slip a piece of paper in his hand and strut away in that tight outfit of hers.

His eyes were definitely on her revealed legs, that were well toned and a little tanned. Her red high heels tapping away, and Hades looked in his hand. He wasn't used something like it.

"What is this?"

"Let me see."

The paper was small but legible.

**My name's Scarlet, call me and maybe we can look at art again. I'm in the west wing of the library. Here's my number. Call me.**

Her number was there and I made sure that Hades didn't read it, so I crumbled it up and threw it in the trash.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Couldn't read her handwriting, but I think it was a title of a book she wanted you to read."

On our way back to my house, Hades kept talking about art in our world as I didn't really say anything. We made it back to our house, and I was so angry that I went straight to my room.

"Evey? Sweety? Your dinner's ready!"

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back.

Grabbing out my iPod, I listened to music half the night.

I didn't care what Hades did.

I was so annoyed that I didn't respond when mom came to my room to tell me that my plate was getting cold.

As any night, Hades slept in his room, but I didn't sleep.

My iPod became annoying, so I watched a movie.

The movie was annoying, so I just laid in my bed, thinking of all my wrong doings.

Shit, how was I suppose to compete with someone like the librarian woman? There was no way in hell.

It was against all odds.

"Oh yea… Like he would ever be interested in you!"

I got up from my bed to look at the picture of my dad on my dresser. That picture held the days when we were happy all together, without Adam and without jealousy. But with anticipation, I was pacing in my room. The feeling of jealousy tore me up inside all day.

It set my teeth on edge.

"Well it's appropriate. She's almost his age. He might be into her. She's totally into him. But who's into me? No one. Who would be?"

The feeling didn't go away for another few hours into the night. My attitude started to build up, making me so annoyed that I walked right through my door, down the stairs, and out to the back garden.

"Stupid! So stupid!"

The rose didn't look fresh, but it was still beautiful. Not caring for stupid flowers, I ripped it from the root and threw it to the ground, destroying the symbol for love or something like that.

We would never go to that library again.

"Something wrong?"

Hades was standing over on the porch.

Great.

"What are you doing?"

He descended down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you now. I'm, like, really in my own little world here."

There was a point when this was…wrong.

But I wanted it.

I wanted him. After all I had been through in his world, with the soldiers, the prince, and the king, the ocean healer and being a princess… I think he was the best thing in that other world.

"Did you disapprove of Scarlet today?"

Looking away, I bit my lip.

Shit.

"Don't do that…"

"What…?" Hades asked, getting close to me again.

Oh, I loved it when he did get close.

"That…" I whispered.

This is what I knew for the past 2 weeks. Hades knew it. We both knew it. He was flirting, but not technically flirting… but seducing. He showed me moment where he would touch my hair, shoulder, or hand, and flirt. I couldn't stop him because I knew… he enjoyed it as much as I did.

But it all started when we began to spend days with eachother.

More and more.

One day we would walk in the park, observe the a playground he's never seen before, watch people jog, and play a sport like volleyball he's never seen. Look at magazines about underground water caves, scuba divers, and tree houses in jungles that were fit for luxury.

I would show him games like Scrabble, Bingo, and Chess. I would even play with him.

Then we would do more together.

Find an orange tree, go back home, make orange juice, buy more National Geographic magazines, look at fish in aquariums, browse through different kinds of music, play record players, show him clothes in our world, and take pictures of eachother with my camera.

He liked the pictures, the televisions, and computers. He had too much pride to admit that he was impressed at how much mortals have improved in military terms. Such as helicopters, tanks, and especially guns.

The armies, wars, and nuclear weapons.

It was each day that meant something like when I would introduce him to French fries, lasagna, Chinese food and Italian food and Mexican food. It was, like, everyday was an adventure.

And at each day, I loved it how he would lean in close to me to observe something over my shoulder, but it felt as if it was…more. In many levels, it was teasing, because he would touch me or brush against me in no more than a few seconds.

Why couldn't he go for a few minutes instead of a few seconds? I couldn't tell him that because he didn't like me in that way, with the attention that he wanted Scarlet to stay around at the library.

Why couldn't Hades kiss me like he did back in his world.

The kiss lasting not too long and not too short, but it was perfect, perfect enough to make me want more from him.

The energy was still there.

Damn him for being…the perfect match.

But he was a god, and with that stature, it was in his head that he deserved a very beautiful woman like Scarlet; the receptionist.

I still hated her.

He deserved someone more. I was nothing.

"I could do it you know."

He was teasing me again.

Seducing me.

"Do what?"

There was fireflies in my chest.

Next he asked the most bizarre question.

"Would you like for me to kiss you?"

Flinching, my hands twitched.

"What?"

"I assume you know my plan?"

I didn't say anything, there was no response to give.

"Evey, if you have not known, I have been seducing you…"

"Don't say that word."

I blushed.

"What? What word?"

"That…"

I freaked out!

Blushing like crazy!

Without warning!

Hades came up and planted a passionate greedy hungry kiss on my lips, making me fall against his body. Crushing me in the arms of happiness again. I did love him. In response, I clutched onto his body with both arms and legs, trying to be equal in his strength. Melting completely.

In those late hours, somewhere past midnight, I writhed in pleasure under his supernatural touch.

Feeling secure. The covers were cold and clean.

So clean it made me loopy.

And for some time, I thought I heard Hades call my name somewhere in the dark. At every blink, he would be there.

I was too shy, so he helped me undress infront of him. I became even more shy, so I allowed him to walk me towards the bed and lay me down. This was my first time, so he promised me he would be gentle.

But that wasn't real. Being half awake and half dreaming. I began to feel desperate. Imagining me and Hades sleeping in one bed together was a hard thing. But he told me it was real.

We were in a bed, but not in my room, but it seemed to be in another room. The air didn't feel different.

Hades made me writhe, shiver and scream out. We both moaned in absolute pleasure after we both developed a rhythm. I did love him. My hands clung to him as if it was it were their final resting place.

Would Hades tell me he loves me too?

The 2nd most bizarre question he asked me was only minutes after he climbed off of me, exhausted and sweating.

"Either if we…" he took in a deep breathe," are in both worlds…" he took me in his arms," Whichever does not matter…." he kissed my lips again and lingered his lips on my neck," Be my wife, Evey."

My body curled up beside him. What could I do? He has touched every inch of my body, kissed me, gently held me, and milked his pearly seed into me.

Unprotected sex! I can not tell my mom about this!

But this was the third offer of marriage I had received, so what does Hades have to offer that the other men didn't? I laid on my elbow.

"Hades…"

"Yes?"

"I've been proposed to by different men. Twice. What would you offer that the others didn't?"

"I am known, in my world, as the Rich One."

"So?"

"I posses jewels, diamonds, rubies, and more gold that only Kings can dream of. I can care for you in any way possible."

"Besides that…"

"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld, all mortals and gods alike fear me and would not dare offend or cheat me. All mortals fear death afterall…"

"Besides that…"

"I am a god who desires a wife and I swear to you… I swear that I will protect you from all of the unclean and obscene in this world and the next. You will be a Queen, my Queen, unchallenged and undisputed."

He can be very romantic.

"Besides that…"

Wait for it!

"I love you…" he whispered to me, touching my cheek.

YES! I smiled

"Why?"

"You, my love, are a highly intelligent woman who is well read and no other women in my world compares to you. You are beautiful, but you are more beautiful on the inside. That is rare to find. For once you, the only person in my entire existence, has showed me compassion, care, honesty and love. Have I mentioned that I have been in the Underworld for thousands of years…living in misery and in darkness? I survive on fear, misery and on pain. Have I mentioned you never treated me wrong? Have I mentioned you are the first woman to make me fall in love with you?"

"Really…?" I whispered.

"You my love… my light… my star… you are the only one that makes me…forget about my life in the other world… You make…it all better. You make me forget how cruel it was in that world of gods and simple mortals. I love you, Evey. So do not be wrecked on the thought… of what will happen… when we leave our bed… and return to reality. So please…"

"Hades…"

"I beg of you. I beg of you, Evey… I beg of you to be mine."

"Yes."

"Evey?"

"Yes, I will marry you!" I sobbed.

Our own realm disappeared, melting back into the familiar features of my room. It wasn't a dream, it was real, and Hades had actually proposed to me. I had accepted. The only thing was to tell my mom. Or perhaps, I won't tell her at all.

For once in my life I thought there would be no more surprises after that, and of course I was wrong, because there was a knock at the door. My mother walked to the door, thinking it was just another person.

How fucking wrong she was.

After answering the door, my mom stood at the foot of the stairs and called my name in an almost alarming voice.

"Evey! Evey! There's someone here for you!"

"What!"

"We have two more guests!"

"Who!"

"I don't know! Let me check!"

I waited.

"It's…. Zeus and Apollo?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Mom made green peas, sweet potatoes and chicken for dinner. But that didn't please our new dinner guests. Our new guests waltzed in and stood there, waiting for all of us to bow down and worship them. That didn't happen. Mom was confused. I was about to cry. Hades was ready to kill his brother and the god of the sun. What Zeus said next was unspeakable.

"Are these friends of yours?" mom asked.

"Mom! Um, I have to tell you something!"

Hades seriously looked ticked off! His eyes were dilated. But this time, he wore his armor and cloak.

"Evey? What's going on?"

Zeus stepped in.

"Are the mother?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I am Zeus and I have come here to find your daughter and ask for her hand in marriage."

"Oh, ok, ask for- **WHAT**!"

"Mom! I need to talk to you!" I yanked her arm and tried to lead her away.

She pulled back.

"**Evey**! Tell me what's going on!" she yelled.

"You should be proud. I, Zeus, want your daughter as my wife."

Hades stepped in between me and him.

"She is mine, brother," he seethed.

"I believe, brother, she is spoken for…" Zeus smirked.

I pushed mom behind me.

"HEY! I speak for myself! And no! I am not marrying you! And you've been in this world all this time! I don't even like you!" I yelled, pointing at his chest.

"You must. It is destiny. Your beauty is true, Princess… I have seen it with my own eyes. Now, come, let us return to Olympus and be wed."

"Are you FUCKING crazy!"

"Watch your language young lady!" mom scolded.

Zeus stepped closer.

"You dare use that vulgar language to me! I am to be your husband! Once we return to my kingdom, you will learn what life you can have if you are mine. As for your insult, I will see to it that I will never hear it again. But I forgive you."

"Can you hear yourself!" I yelled louder," I don't love you!"

"In time you will learn, Princess… You will learn to love me."

"Why is he calling you a Princess! Evey! I am calling the police! You have trespassed into our home!"

"What the hell is going on here!" Adam walked through the door.

"Oh, you are kidding me!" I yelled out into the air!

Mom rushed to him.

"Oh, Adam! Thank god! Get these two guys out of here! The chicken's gone cold! And YOU missy! We are going to have a serious talk!"

"A'right! A'right! Break it up! Break it up! You heard the lady! Get out!"

"Are you the father?" Zeus asked.

"Step-father and as head of this house I want you two bubs to get the hell out of here! Before I get the bat and go all Texas Chainsaw Massacre on your asses!"

"Of course, but I am here to ask for your blessing…"

"Blessing?"

"For me and your step-daughter…"

Hades stepped in.

"You are too late, brother! Evey has chosen me to be her husband. I have claimed her before you have. She carries my child!"

Mom fainted.

"I knew you had it in you, kid!" Adam winked at me.

"I am not pregnant!" I yelled.

I got in between the brothers.

"Oh, do not make me laugh, brother. As if anyone could ever love you! A woman as beautiful as her would not even touch you!"

"Break it up! I am NOT pregnant! That's impossible!"

"Yes, you are, Evey!"

"No condom in your wallet, man? Now you have to tell me where you come from!" Adam laughed.

"As I have asked before mortal step-father, I wish to have your blessing! I want to marry your step-daughter! I shall not leave until I have your word."

"Sure! Why not! Send us a postcard!"

"You JACKASS!" I yelled.

Hades came to me.

"No! Evey! You do carry my child. Even from where I stand I can feel it. I can hear it in your womb. I can sense the life of it's beating heart."

"We had just one night!" I gawked,"… Are you serious…?"

"Yes, in a year, I shall have a son or daughter. You will become the mother of my child. As I shall be the father."

I nearly fainted.

Zeus pushed in.

"Think my beauty, if you are _my_ wife, you will live a full life, as a Queen, by my side, in Olympus. All will love you. All will worship you. I will devote my life to you! Don't turn your head to the dismal fate of being the wife of my brother, the Lord of the Dead! Do not throw your life away so eagerly…"

"She has spoke for herself! All of us heard her decision! She wishes to be with me!"

"Silence, brother!" Zeus yelled.

I jumped between them.

"I am not marrying you! You CAN'T make me! I know what you do to everyone back in the other world! You are a sick and cruel bastard! Along with the other immortals! Now why don't you just go fuck off and leave me alone!" I screamed.

All bets were off.

The sky above our house cleared its throat, like boulders rumbling. Zeus was furious. Hades got infront of me.

"Evey…. Run…."

Crap.

I realized what I had just done.

I really didn't want to leave Hades behind, but for the sake of our child, I had to keep us both safe. Adam knew something horrible was going to happen, so he picked up my mom and ran out of the house. Zeus clenched both fists as his eyes darkened while the whole sky began to cry, hailstorms and lightning!

"You will be my wife! Do you hear me! I shall marry you! You dare use that language to ME! I love you, Evey! But I will save you from the clutches of my evil brother!" Zeus bellowed as thunderclouds clapped against eachother.

The three of us ran, got in the car, and drove down the highway in a blur! Mom was slowly regaining consciousness in the back of the car. I was freaking out with both hands on my belly.

"What the hell happened! What was that!" Adam yelled.

"Keep driving! Don't stop!"

"What's that! What the- Oh fuck!"

"What!"

"Behind us!" he yelled.

I rolled down the window, popped my head out and saw a massive black thing fly after us with fire on its heels and pulling hell behind it!

"Hades…" I whispered.

"What!"

"Pull over!" I yelled, popping off my seatbelt.

"What! You out of your mind!"

"I said pull the DAMN car over!"

He pulled over and I got out of the car.

Hades wasn't far behind me.

We had to get out of here!

"Drive and don't stop till you're sure its safe! Please! Please! I am asking you as a miserable step-daughter! Take care of my mom!"

"Will do… I'll see you in court," Adam teased.

"I'll see you in hell," I smiled.

He sped off with smoke on the wheels. The wind picked up, whipping my hair around my face. Hades halted infront of me. Hades had returned to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"We must return to my world…"

"What!" I gasped.

"In your world I am not powerful enough to defeat Zeus. If I do not defeat him now, he will never stop hunting you. He will take you and my child away from me. After he has taken my whole life from me."

"I don't think I can…!" I began to sob.

"Try! My love, you must! Be this is going to be difficult. You must transport me, my brother and Apollo all at once."

"Shit! I'll try… I'll try…!"

"Here he comes! Like once before, my love! Concentrate!"

I closed my eyes.

Thunder clapped! A flash illuminated against my eyes lids. I could still feel Hades hold me.

"I can't do it…!"

"Concentrate! Evey, I love you!"

"I love you too!" I sobbed.

In a swift motion, we both kissed passionately.

Tears fell from my face.

Thunder clapped under angels singing.

Time slowed down again. There was no sound.

At that millisecond, I slowly felt Zeus grab me at the waist, slowly trying to pull me away. Before he could steal me away, a vacuum of air swallowed us all.

The scenes of my world washed away into little blurs of color and light.

Those little blurs twirled around in my eyes like a super massive black hole and suddenly began to increase into bigger blurs.

They grew so large that I began to see mountains and trees instead of paved roads and telephone wires. I was laying on my back, looking into the sky, aching from the sudden transportation.

I couldn't hear Hades and nor was he kissing me anymore.

"H-Hades…?" I groaned, trying to get up.

My body lifted itself up.

"Hades?" my hands searched for him.

My vision tried to return.

"Evey?" a voice asked.

"Hades!"

A hand grabbed my hand, pulling me closer by the waist and held me against a large body. Sunshine broke upon my heart with hope that it was Hades. My vision returned.

It wasn't Hades, but it was Apollo.

Apollo smiled at me and began to carry me.

"NO! NO! HADES! HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Father! I have the girl!" Apollo called out.

"LET ME GO! LET GO!"

"It seems we have all been separated. No matter. We shall go to Olympus. There my father will meet us."

"PLEASE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

I kicked and struggled.

"Oh but I do. It is the perfect time to have a new queen. Once you have married our King, you may call me Apollo or son, if you wish."

"NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS! PLEASE!"

Before I knew it, we were in the grand palace of Olympus. With great pillars of marble, gold and sun kissed statues of men and women who looked like angels. It would put all mortal artwork and imagination to shame. Every inch of this palace glowed with something fierce. It was beautiful. Apollo set me down in a large hallway with huge white curtains that stretched over 30 ft. with golden stitching of lions and eagles.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a message for my father."

"NO! Please, I am begging you! Please! Don't! We can work this out! Don't tell him! He's going to kill me!"

"Kill you? I would not think so. Well, let us see what he will do," he left the room.

There was no escape

If only I could control transporting! Hades could've been with me by now.

Apollo came back, picked me up, and showed me to another room.

I screamed and kicked!

"Behold! The 'miracle child' the whole world has been raving for!"

Like a dog on its leash, cruel reality rushed in an instant and stopped dead in view of my eyes. This wasn't just any room. But it was a room for the gods. I didn't know each of their names but they were beautiful, dazzling, and gorgeous with armor and crowned jewels on their heads.

"We have you…"

"Exactly who is she?"

"So this is her…"

"Look at her clothes…!"

"After all of our searching!"

"We have her! At last!"

"Now what shall we do with her?"

"Zeus! What do you decide?"

Standing infront of his throne, Zeus descended down the steps. Where was Hades! I began to shake. His eyes never left mine. Slow and cautious for my wellbeing, because his figure was huge compared to me. The top of my head reached his neck. I stepped back with my face cringing in disgust. How could he do this! There must be a way to make him realize that I loved Hades instead of him.

No wonder everyone hated the gods on earth. Zeus looked upon me with passion and lust.

"A glorious day this has become! Lo and behold! Evey! The fair princess! The ocean healer! The peaceful negotiator of wars and battles. The beautiful sorceress of light. The 'miracle child' the world has fallen in love with. A woman that I, Zeus, have also fallen in love with."

The other gods gasped and muttered amongst themselves. But Zeus paid no attention to him.

"Zeus, the intention was-"

"No! Fate has plans for the both of us. It is Fate that Evey shall be mine. And be mine she shall…"

If no one here thinks that we shouldn't be joined together in wedlock, then come forth, or forever hold your peace. That's exactly what Zeus thought, so he looked around, looking for other interruptions that would challenge him.

There was none.

"Prepare a feast! Before comes tonight! Today we wed!"

My shoulders pulled up.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, falling and crumpling to the floor like a jacket.

Sobbing.

Hades POV:

Waking up, Hades found himself near the ocean close to sunset, but without his beloved Evey. Zeus and Apollo were also gone. The water of the shore ran up and down, soaking his backside and hair. Sand was sticking to his head and arms. He got up, floating in his black cloud of ash and smoke, and looked for his beloved.

He just knew that his brother has stolen her away from him, and the lord of the Underworld made a vow to himself that he will get Evey back, along with his growing child. It brought him great pain to even think of all the things Zeus will attempt to make her fall in love with him and so much more.

He will get her back. But it would take time.

A lot of time.

Fear.

Pain.

Misery.

All of those didn't happen much every day, especially when the other gods are trying so hard to bring peace between themselves and the mortals. Hades would have to think of something smart.

So, as he had done before in the past, he'll terrorize the mortals into fear and pain. Bring carnage, chaos, terror! Anything!

He loved Evey too much to lose her now. But with his last child, the Kraken, dead and gone, it would take more hard work. But… if he were to create _another_ monster… it just might work.

Another child to let loose upon the gods themselves.

A creation so massive and so colossal and so magnificent and so rampaging, Evey will be an easy prize. Even Zeus would not challenge him ever again and try to steal her away again. Hades went to work with his supernatural powers of the Underworld, with the elements of skin, fire, water, scales, and ash.

Your POV:

Zeus was glowing from happiness as he placed a wreathe of gold and white flowers on my head. It was strange that he was choosing my clothes for my wedding day. It wasn't everyday clothes, but it was dresses he was looking for. I didn't have any bridesmaids and I had absolutely no idea who our guests were.

Zeus had escorted me out of the room filled with the other gods, because he said that he wanted me all to himself on my first day in Olympus. Plus the other gods were making me uncomfortable.

Zeus held up a large white gown and placed it on a chair next to pearls, jewels, and pieces of golden necklaces and bracelets.

"How like you my gifts?"

"Ok, you've been purposely ignoring me! I said that I am NOT marrying you!"

"Evey. Evey! I am the king of the gods."

"Does that really matter right now! You kidnapped me!"

"Hush. Hush, my love. The other gods will hear…"

"I don't CARE! Let them hear!"

"Oh, you are a feisty one. Stay calm. Have yourself a drink. Why not I get you another necklace?"

"You can't buy me like this…"

"Oh? Who says?"

"I DO! And don't you already have a wife? Aren't you thinking about her?"

"Her impudence. Foul temper and lack in sexual desires makes her a less than desirable wife…"

"Well-"

Zeus placed a diamond necklace in my hands. This thing would sparkle in pitch blackness. The necklace was absolutely frosted with little diamonds and big diamonds with golden borders that was molded into a choker with red and green rubies. The necklace even had a weight to show the diamonds were natural and real.

I smacked it into the floor.

"I don't want any of these! I don't want pearls! I don't want dresses! I don't want diamonds! I don't want to be here! I don't anything! And I don't want YOU! I want Hades!" I screamed.

Zeus raised his hand, backwards around his neck, as if to back-hand me! His legs rushed him to me! I fell backwards.

I looked away with my shoulders pinched towards my head.

He didn't strike me, but he was frozen, unable to move. He lowered his hand to my neck and ear. Softly petting me.

The look on his face was… hurt.

"I purposely stand here and listen to your lips give loveless words than kisses to my lips. While you sit there by my broken gifts given to you on our first meet. I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you. But I love you too much to let you go. I promise that I shall never hurt you. I won't even raise my voice to you. You may break as many gifts as you wish and you may say as much as you like with two forked tongues behind your teeth… but I shall love you no less."

He walked out.

True to his word, everything was prepared before nighttime had a chance to come. No sooner after that, with ceremony songs, filled cups of gold cider, dressed in a gown of snow white, a wreathe of flowers on my head, I walked out after him and down an aisle to where he stood. To the alter of the gods of beauty and grace and everything sweet and pure.

Zeus and I were married. There was no ring and I didn't say my vows, but Zeus gave his vows of undying love and devotion. He vowed to me. Promised me. Swore to me that I wouldn't just be just some plain wife, but the angel, the Queen, the only woman of his heart. I wouldn't be something on the side door. All the other gods bowed down to me, gave gifts such as flowers, jewels, crowns, scepters, animal hides, blankets of extreme value, rubies, diamonds, gold, and even dresses and scarves and hair accessories.

When night did come Zeus had escorted both of us to our new bedroom and that's when I began to cry, sob, bawl my eyes out. But Zeus made another promise to me. The child of Hades was already growing inside of me. So he would not take me, so tonight we would just sleep. But tomorrow Zeus would expect me to kiss him.

2 Months Later:

I've had dreams, not delightful, not normal, but disruptive dreams. Every night it would come.

The sleep was horrible on my first night upon arriving here.

Apparently my prayers to Hades never went outside the walls of the palace, and that didn't do any good.

Spinning through interminable dreams of me and Hades back together again someday, stepping through my dream door and escaping from this place.

I would see that door in my dreams coming closer and closer and closer, then disappearing, struggling half awake, then repeatedly running after that door through sections and crowds of gods.

It was a dark, tunneling, living labyrinth and the walls were the standing bodies of the gods.

Each as despicable as the other.

No matter which way I went, there they stood, blocking my way until the door vanished.

Then I wake from perspiration and tears choking my throat; grief-stricken that I couldn't escape for him.

Appalled by the damage of my sanity, I would do nothing but run through loops, up and down, spiraling staircases until the grey of dawn came.

Of course the door had been a dream but I could not stop my hands from opening every door in the palace.

Searching for him. Looking for him.

Anything to distract me from sleep.

My husband did love me, but my madness was obscured.

Was it truly two months I haven't seen anyone else except Zeus?

It has been far too long that I should only know one person in this place.

So, my madness was obscured, until now, a day came by the routines of my husband coming to give a daily dose of worry.

Today he would ring for someone to come in and cure me, and he thinks I'm not capable of surprises.

2 Months Later:

Though sunlight was filtering in through trees above my bed in the palace wall windows, I could not help glancing over my shoulder every time something moved or even made the tiniest sound a church mouse might make.

I realized as I approached the exit of my bedroom door that I couldn't remember what I was doing in the first place.

This place was imprinted in my memory so much that I no longer had the capability of becoming lost anymore.

But if I turned back now then I would lose my nerve all together; and still I had to go down to the main floor and find my way out of this place.

To find the courage to escape any way I could, perhaps in a carriage gods rode in like in books I've seen.

A patch of light fell across the floor.

The door was open.

In the flaring sunlight, the hallway was alive in crisscrossing patterns of flowered vines and white curtains; multiplying my suspicion that Zeus was still watching me somewhere.

I had gone insane with screams when he brought someone in to treat me, and I screamed and kicked from so much anger that I injured myself.

After that discovery, I had the power to injure myself in any way I could think possible.

I would stand up, lean forward and jam my head into the marble wall, fall down, crawl back up, and slam my head on the wall more than once.

The neck and shoulder area of my body were damaged for a time, until it would spontaneously pop back into place when I didn't intend for it to.

My hands would search for something to tear at, to bring damage to, anything, and there was: my hair.

My fingers turned into claws, into raking machines, and it would go through my hair like a weed, tearing it from the root, throw it to the floor and it would repeat again for a few more minutes.

Zeus grabbed my arms, held me, kissed me, and begged me to not injure myself anymore.

Ripping my throat at every scream, I kicked, wrestles, tussled, and fought out of his grip.

He's never let me out of his sight since.

Shocked that I injured myself, Zeus did anything he could to calm me, but nothing worked.

I spent another 16 hours imagining where in this labyrinth he could be hiding. With a fantastic dread, I turned on my heel, and bolted back to the bed, with both hands on my growing belly.

2 Months Later:

My belly had grown a lot since last time I had remembered. Zeus would look at me in happiness and a love that a husband should have, but then he would look at my belly and cringe in disgust.

A day would come when he would kiss me on my lips and then the next day he would tell me that a monster was growing inside me and the next day he would kiss my cheek and neck.

But his hate was still alive in his eyes whenever he would catch sight of my growing belly.

It would disgust him so much that he would be seen in the palace walls for days, giving me the pleasure of sleeping alone without him.

Then he would come back kiss my lips and allow me to eat what I needed to, just to give strength to the child.

One some days in Olympus it would become exceedingly hot, the sun too fierce to venture in, and it had been a relief at first when the clouds would come.

But Zeus would come back for me, to kill the loneliness.

My husband would take me to a small spring and like polar bears, we would cool off by taking a quick dip and return to air dry in the sun.

But the heat pressed down on me like a heavy blanket, leaving the air with a perfume of something sweet and spicy.

In one minute… in my life in Olympus… Zeus had given me a kiss… a sign he would go for a time…then return back to our bed… and when he had kissed me… I had a kissed him back.

It was different from the kiss Hades had give me, but of course it was different, they were totally different brothers, but Zeus had a passion I never felt before.

A passion that scared me, but not enough to stop me, so I allowed Zeus to break off the kiss for us to breathe, then I would get up and run away like I always did.

Somewhere across those past 3 months, my husband would express a great concern when he was bothered with the fact that… I never talked.

In the first month of our marriage, I pleaded to him that I didn't belong here, that we could work something work, but nothing gotten through.

One day, Zeus came to me on our bed, shook me from my sleep, and pleaded to me that I speak, say something, anything.

"Evey, my love! It's been months since you have spoken!"

He shook me from my drowsiness.

"My love. My sweet. My precious. Say something… It's been months! Months! If you do not speak, I shall go insane from worry…"

He sat me up, removed the bed sheets, and curled me up in his arms.

"Evey… I am your husband… Say something."

He kissed me on my lips, but this time there was no response.

"Kiss me again. Kiss me, Evey, wont you…?"

He leaned down and kissed me with more passion than the last.

Nothing.

"You- You selfish girl! I have given you nothing but love! I have done nothing but love you for months! I am your husband! Don't you love me the least bit?"

He kissed my neck, nipping and sucking with my head bent at the ceiling.

"Say something…! Anything…! Have you not heard me before…? I love you, Evey…. I love you with everything I have…."

He was careful with my belly as his hands laid me closer against him. Time can be so short… and that is the torment of it.

"Please… I have…never begged before… Please… I beg of you Evey… Say something. Anything… Just… Say something…"

With tears threatening to fall, my head bent back towards him, I looked at him in the eye.

"I hate you."

With both hands I kissed him back with a passion that was almost equaled in his own.

The pain came first, then the head pounding, and the lung over-usage, the chest and elbow pain, the burning, the throbbing and the chorus of our voices making groans as Zeus kissed me and I kissed him back.

The son of a bitch was…making me… fall in love with him. Just as he promised on our wedding day.

My mind was playing freeze tag with my conscious over the feelings of how lovers might feel when they know there's a great distance between them and there was no chance to tell goodbye or hello.

Part of me was screaming at me to be loyal to Hades… because I loved him too and that was- No!

NO!

Hades.

I pushed Zeus off of me!

Struggling to be free of being in the tangled bed sheets, I got up and ran away toward nowhere.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I grabbed onto my hair.

My throat ripped again at every scream of the word 'hate' and my teeth felt like they're cracking whenever I snapped my jaw shut and screamed more.

"I hate you! I hate you so damn much! I want to go home! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed, echoing my voice in the halls.

Running down the halls I would see the figure of Zeus standing somewhere in light and shadow, then disappear, then reappear and disappear again against curtains and pillars and disappear.

Like trees zooming by out of a train window, he would reappear, look at me, and disappear and I would try to run faster.

His voice was still running after me.

"Evey! You love me! I know you do! You love me, Evey! Your kiss tells me so! Until death do us part! Until death do us part, Evey!" he yelled after me.

"HADES!" I screamed

Hades POV:

In the bowels of the Underworld, his forever home, the Lord of the Underworld was busy with his charcoal hands, molding a new evil with flesh and fire.

Gargoyles and other non-sleeping evil curled against his ankles in anticipation and curiosity of a new birth of a child of monstrosity.

The creation was nearly completed, his monstrous creation with eyes of reapers wrath, the strength of something fierce!

The new child of Hades shall be released within 3 weeks and he shall have his revenge and retrieve his bride-to-be.

Just then… he heard her voice.

Calling out to him.

Hades looked towards the heavens and it gave him great pain to know what Evey was going through.

But he hoped that she knew that he loved her more than anything in this cruel world. That he would love her in a way he thinks he understands love.

Your POV:

2 Months Later

About now a bomb should've been dropped on my head by now, tearing my body up into pieces, burning away flesh and burning away the cloth of a woman who has only been married for 8 months and pregnant.

A woman who is pregnant with another man's child and is married to the brother who is so in love with her that he would do anything to stop the pain that she is having now.

I am that woman, and if someone told me that I was having stomach pains because of a demi-god baby was kicking inside of me, bumping against me, kicking, I would've said that they were crazy.

But to hell with that, because this fucking hurts!

Zeus rang in someone to help me, and I was placed on bed, screaming and writhing in pain, slowly dying. First came the stomach cramps, the knee wobbling, the neck snapping, back breaking, spine twisting, leg tightening, head throbbing, and lung crushing pain.

Zeus told me that there was a possibility that the baby was coming a month ahead of schedule. But it was a false alarm.

The pain, 2 hours later, had gone away and the pain was replaced with a numb feeling.

When my eyes could finally work instead of being pinched together in their sockets, I saw Zeus and two other gods. Those two other gods I didn't know, but they were talking about three sisters and an eye.

Zeus ordered for them to leave, cursing, pacing, but relieved the pain was gone and his wife was alright. But then after that… my husband, Zeus told me something that would make me hate him forever.

Forever.

He could've slapped me across the face, hit me with brass knuckles, told me I was ugly, burned me with hot pokers.

Anything but this.

"Say you love me, Evey…"

"No."

"Anyway you think it… you love me."

"…"

"Quiet again? It is so like you."

I didn't say anything.

"As you wish. I will not hold it against you. You do love me, Evey, even if you do deny it, my feisty one."

His back turned to me.

"…When this child is born, you shall be fine. We shall live together in peace, forever, when it is gone and I shall be at peace when it does…"

"What?" I turned to him.

"It is not my child. It is the child of my brother, Hades, my most hated foe. When the child it finally gone and away from here, you shall give birth to mine. That is the way I shall have it."

All the blood left my face.

"So you know now, my sweet, so when your child is born, taken away, and you never see it again. Know that it is gone and you shall-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Never-"

"I HATE YOU!"

"See-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"It again…"

"You'll NEVER take my baby from me! I love Hades! I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed.

"In years you shall change your mind and you will never see my brother again!"

"I love him… I love him so much I wish I was dead instead of being here with you, so I can be in the Underworld!"

Shocked, Zeus got up, walked out, then brought back something with him. Something big and heavy, making clinking noises. It dragged against the marble, damaging the shine to the floor, and it was smacked infront of me.

It was chains.

Zeus chained me to the bed but I was still free to move around so that gave me permission and try to slap him in the face! I told him that I hated him, eve though there was a small spot inside me that made me like him, almost love him, but not with the love I had with Hades. But he restrained me back, kissed me, and told me that I would love him eventually, even **if** it did kill me.

I spit in his face, he cringed and washed himself, but still kept me chained to the bed post. The chains were made from Hephaestus himself, and there was no way I could ever escape.

What we both didn't know was that I was not going to die in this place, but I would live, because Hades had finished early with his creation and now it would be unleashed to wreak havoc. His creation would blossom from the ocean in a halo of fire and ash and water to reach a hand up to the heavens and fetch me away and finally save me from this hellish nightmare.

What we did know that the messenger Hermes had come into our palace with a message from earth, a message from his son, Perseus, requesting an audience with the King of gods himself. It was something about a lovesick soldier and a peace treaty between nations.

(Writer: I would like to pubicly thank _**'Jinxed Just In Tim**__**e**_' for making a very helpful suggestion in my story, if it weren't for him/her then this chapter would've been way different. Thank You.)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20:

All the King's men and all his guests bowed down to Zeus who had appeared in his thunder clouds of golden light and heavenly rain. King Romptus paid his respects along with his own son, Prince Marcus. All bowed and worshipped him except Perseus, who came forward.

"Son," Zeus addressed.

"Zeus. Hades is planning to unleash another evil. Our men are dying to keep their lives, but why should they not fight for their home? Their world? Hades. He brings this creature…this child….this monstrosity to target us. This is his revenge after his defeat of the Kraken. If you will not fight for us, then we shall do this ourselves. Either way, you will lose at his hands. But that is not the only thing that should be your concern."

Perseus stepped aside.

Aric came forward.

"For many of my younger years, I have offered you my prayers of thanks and hopes. But after years of knowing that your mistreatment caused many lives to suffer, I had refused you my prayers. I believe now, if what I have heard is true, that you have taken a certain woman as your bride. So now, I offer you my prayer, my wish, my desperate plead, that you give her back to me. But along with this crisis you have your brother to be concerned about. But I want to talk about Evey, first."

Zeus became defensive.

"I am not here to discuss my wife and her wellbeing in my home. She is perfectly safe. I came here to discuss what my son has to say-"

Aric stepped up.

"I knew her- I knew her before you! I loved her before you had ever seen her face. I have so little time to see her again before Hades takes any part of this! If he unleashes this beast and if you are to perish… what will happen to Evey?"

Zeus could not believe this mortal wanted his wife!

"The Lord of the Underworld is coming back with a vengeance and this time…you might just lose this battle. Someone has to be there for her. You have taken her against her will. I know. I know because she was offered to by another. Me. I was to marry her, many months ago. You have no right! Zeus, I have-"

Zeus popped thunder.

"Is this what this is about? A challenge? A mortal wants my wife! Peh! Without even a lift of my finger, you shall be defeated you reckless mortal! I shall not have it! As for my brother, we shall deal with him as we always have. Win, you say. My brother does not have the power to challenge me or any other god in Olympus. As for my son, do you doubt your father so?"

Perseus rolled his eyes.

"I've doubted you in many things," Perseus growled," So is this your say? You shall not help us when Hades comes back from the Underworld to wreak havoc upon what you have created? Your creation that you say you love so much? But instead you shall love your wife instead when everyone on this good green earth dies?"

Zeus was nearly insulted.

"You see this as selfish-"

"No! I see this as monstrous! You've never done much about us! Not even for your son! You will do this for nobody but her. How can you stand there…. Stand up in Olympus and not… do a thing… while people die! How can you expect people to love you when you are so cruel in every way!"

"Cruel! You think me cruel? I have created you, yes, but your ignorance and greed replaced your love and you expect me to help you now in this time. Very well! I have heard enough! I shall help you and the mortals if Hades should ever attack again.. But mark my words: Your greed will not be ignored, but soon to be punished. After the child is born…"

Perseus was not satisfied, but agreed.

"She is p-pregnant?" Aric stuttered, but could not say anything more," You say that she is pregnant?"

Zeus grinned, knowing he hit a nerve.

Aric would not give up. Zeus could be lying to him for all he knew, so he would have to find out himself soon.

Evey pregnant with the child of Zeus?

Aric could not believe it.

"My wife is to give birth within a month… But listen to me you witless soldier! She is mine and forever will BE mine! How dare you even challenge me for my wife even after all that I will do for you and the mortals! This insult! What is love being rewarded for these days? Nothing! For this you shall pay…! The death penalty…"

Aric never did die, but all the men were interrupted.

Something shook the palace with a huge wave of some sort of energy. Strings of dust came from the roof.

Everyone's heads looked up, then towards the windows.

Sunlight was covered, but clouds did not block it. It was a darkness of another kind.

The wind whipped against ocean tides that swooshed against sprays of lightning that zapped from the ocean floor. All of hell would break loose, with a fury like no other! All the merchants and citizens of Argos stopped, hushed, and look towards the ocean's vast body.

BoooUUM!

One sonic boom of energy splashed sunrays from the bed of the ocean.

BoooUUM!

Huge surface cracks split across the bays of Argos, spouting up dust and dirt.

BoooUUM!

Citizens and children looked up to see birds… thousands and thousands of birds fly into the sky, into blotted flocks of shrieks and screams. Dogs and horses yelped, whined and cried out in fear, pumping against walls, running in the opposite direction and screaming! Zeus stepped to the window looking at the ocean, beginning to feel grief-stricken, then pointed his nose towards Olympus.

"…My palace is being attacked…." He took a deep breathe," Evey!"

In a flash of lightning- he was gone.

Aric gathered his men, the King and his son were taken to a safe bunker, and everyone braced themselves.

Your POV:

I assumed that by the end of this first discovery that I would never leave this prison, I would have a good clear picture at what kind of person Zeus really was. The more I thought of him, the more disoriented with hate I became. The clouds and everything good and cheerful had melted into dull nothings. I laid on the bed, wrapped in bed sheets, staring into the air. It's been almost 8 months now. Just one more month until the baby is born.

My baby.

My husband had done everything he could to make me happy in my new home up here. Anything that could make a wife happy. Zeus was right about one thing… that I did and I had fallen in love him, but not as much as I loved Hades. I loved Hades and he loved me. He told me he loved me. Even through our wordless communication of smiles and eyes, Hades would do anything for me and he'll never stop loving me.

It was as simple as that.

Perhaps I would never see him again and it kills me to know that I'll never see the baby when it's born. The life in my belly is a slaughter waiting to happen at the hands of my own husband. It was grueling.

There was so much going on in my head about the baby that I sunk deeper and deeper into a depression that no medicine could cure. It got so bad that my baby began to kick, making me irritated, causing me to throw anything across the room, then I would calm down and cry. Then my legs would become sore and it would hurt. The pain would go to my spine, making me sit down.

I kept thinking of the names that would be perfect if it was a boy or a girl and what would be a middle name or a last name.

I kept thinking of where I could go shopping for baby cribs and blankets and baby bottles with my mom or even Hades himself

I kept thinking that mom was going to be a grandma.

Thinking that if dad was here, he could've been a grandpa.

Thinking if the baby should live here like his father or with me back in the modern times. Thinking that this time… I would have a baby sunshine of my own.

All these damn thoughts of first words, crawling, walking, pre-school, Highschool, and graduation for my baby pulled me deeper into my depression. I cried and cried.

Zeus wants his own child. But maybe… if I can't have the two people I love… then Zeus will never have the two he loves. It's a one way highway. He will never have the child if he does not have a wife. On the table by the bedside held up a note for Zeus. A piece of paper composed of spurts of angry ink that make me think that maybe… death was beautiful after all.

So I began my self-destructive armada march on myself, taking a glass plate, breaking it, taking any long shard I could find.

Within 6 minutes my life began leaking on the white floor like roses in the snow, reminding myself to tell the world goodbye, me and my baby will be going now.

Before the curtain of the world rolled back to see waves of a heavenly country of freedom, something grabbed me.

Vast and magnificent.

My eyes opened up to see broken marble of the walls and everything else this prison was made up of. The floors and ceiling were shattered releasing fresh air.

_Then I saw it._

Big red eyes, looking at me, smelling me, and smelling that half of Hades inside my belly. Recognizing me as it's own mother, in a fine way, this colossal thing, took me away, breaking the chains made my Hephaestus, taking me away from Olympus and away from everything else that held me hostage. The clouds ran in slow blurs. It turned into big globs of colors and scenes.

Sound left me again as did my vision.

The world was being destroyed by hailstorms and ash, the moon turned blood red, over everyone, ravaged by this colossal gargoyle of fire and ash.

The gods fled for their lives, contemplating if to ever return to Olympus after all the damage this monster brought upon the home of Zeus.

But to everyone's luck, this monster had already taken the prize from Olympus and intended to return her to it's creator and master… if only Zeus had not seen this monster with his wife.

With a thunder bolt so powerful Zeus struck a blow to the body of this beast, battling and fighting for his palace and his wife.

But the beast was clever.

He hid the body of Evey away while he distracted Zeus in an all-out war of power and strength, stretching his wings and whipping his tail.

While Zeus and the monster went head to head, no one knew where Evey was hidden. No had found her.

Except two _very_ familiar people who knew their land well enough to find the wife of Zeus and safely take care of her.

Once these two people saw this very familiar girl, they took her away to a safe bunker and would wait until she woke.

Zeus' POV:

Their bed was empty!

His walls and throne room destroyed!

His wife!

Gone!

Zeus went into a mad rage, bellowing his voice into the air, summoning everyone to look for her or there would be extreme punishment to come!

He barked orders, snapping flashes of lightning.

Grief-stricken!

Zeus splashed thunder on the clouds, bouncing off, hitting the ocean, and striking fire to the land below.

But even with their help, Zeus would go out and look for her himself this time with a ferocity he didn't he had in him.

All the gods had never see Zeus snap like this, it was like pouring pitchers and pitchers of oil onto fire and watching it reach the roof and burn.

This meant death and trouble for everyone.

People, the mortals, would suffer a god's wrath after they had suffered the destruction of Hades himself. The world was slowly falling apart! Like from a dramatic scene. Exploding volcanoes, hailstorms, hurricanes, earthquakes, burning steam, and thunderstorms! While the other gods fled in fear of their father, Zeus sat next to his bed, kneeling slowly, the anger was still there, but silent.

He kneeled down by the bedside, where she slept. His fingers touched the frozen sheets, her cooling perfume of her hair, the empty space where her body once was. If he can not have her, Zeus will die.

On one or more occasions, more than often, in the dim silence Zeus would kneel down by Evey while she slept. Petting her head, listening to her breathe. In that silence an echo would go across the room even when their bedroom was completely still. She was the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Your POV:

"Hades…" I whispered, trying to open my eyes.

"The monster is gone. Hades is gone. You're safe."

"Is she awake?"

"Hardly. Fetch more water. She's burning."

"Mama."

"Shush, my sweet. Evey? Can you hear me?"

"Hades…" I mumbled again, trying to see.

"Don't worry. Evey, can you see me? Evey?"

My head hurt. Orange light flicked on my eyelids. Once my eyes were open, I was in a hut. The fire loomed underneath a pot of something boiling and delicious. There was pots and pots of water along with dried meat and fresh fish.

"You're awake. Here take your ocean pebbles. It'll make you feel better."

A woman was kneeled beside me with red hair and the prettiest eyes that you would ever see. A small baby stood at her arm on two chubby legs with pretty curled hair and her mother's eyes.

"Evey… Oh, I'm so happy you are alright."

"W-Who…"

"The soup will be ready soon. I'll send word to the palace you are alive. But it will take time."

"W-Who are you?"

"I suppose you do not remember me. I am Andra, don't you remember me?"

"Andra?"

"You healed me back in my home village when I was sick along with my husband, Adelio. Perhaps you remember I was pregnant."

"Mama."

"Mama?" I repeated looking at the baby girl.

"Yes. We named her Calista. Isn't she beautiful? I see you are about to have a young one of your own," she smiled.

Touching my belly, I remembered that Adelio and Andra don't know my story. So it'll be best if they won't know what I've been through.

"Yes. Yea, I remember you, you had the flu."

Adelio came in with a sack of water.

"Ah! You're awake. I was starting to fear you might not stir for another few hours or so."

"Here, Evey, we had saved the pebbles you gave us. Perhaps it might help you as well."

"Thanks. Where are we? What happened?"

"Our village was destroyed. We all managed to escape. The beast of Hades destroyed everything it could, but then Zeus came and challenged the colossal beast, bringing more damage than what the beast did on its own."

"With the gold you have given us, we managed to get as far as Argos for safety. But when Argos was attacked, we fled with what supplies we had left. We found this hut abandoned and hid here."

"Thank you both so much…" I sobbed," You don't know how much this means to me! I'm free!"

"The King and his son have been looking for you. Ever since…"

"Ever since Hades had kidnapped you. Everyone knows your story."

"My story?" I wiped my eyes.

Andra got the bowls and spoons ready. She set down Calista in her little bed, kissing her forehead.

"Your story of how long ago a young solider had fallen in love with you, but you were stolen away from Hades, but soon to be rescued from Zeus himself. Now this soldier is on a mission to get you back."

"I-I guess that is my story…"

For the rest of the evening, Andra and Adelio fed me soup and talked about how much they missed me and how much they had lost.

It made me feel guilty that I could not tell them of the true intentions of Hades and the true intentions of Zeus and how much trouble I was really in. After all these months I'm sure that Aric did not love me as much as he did that night in the tent. It was a once in a lifetime deal.

There was a confident side telling me Aric was only coming to get me because of the King and his son. After getting a reputation for being known as the miracle child, an ocean healer, and a sorceress in this world, the King could want many things.

"Aric…"

"Who is Aric?"

"A man…" I took a deep breathe," I once knew a long time ago. He found me- Well I found him when I was lost. He brought me to a camp and asked me if I could heal his men, but I didn't have my supplies with me at the time. So I just traveled with them for awhile. He was really nice to me."

"Was he a love of yours?"

Looking away, my cheeks turned red.

It wasn't really like that.

"Not… exactly."

"Well the answer is either yes or no. If you knew that he did love you or not. I can see… the look on your face. You think about him don't you?"

The guilt sunk in.

"Sometimes…"

I could feel her eyes on my back.

"Even by your voice, you want to say something sweet about him, don't you? Oh, do not be shy with me. A woman wants what a woman wants. Oh, I'm sure he's handsome and strong, isn't he?"

"I guess…"

But that's not how I feel.

"Well, if you are shy, that's fine. If I do not sound too nosy… is he the father of the child?"

I blushed.

"No," I whispered.

She nodded her head.

"Then remain faithful to the father of your child."

My shoulders fell.

I didn't want to answer.

After all this time, Aric was trying so hard to get to me. It was Zeus! Now him! When will this ever end! I just Hades back. It's all I want. So that night, I got a good night's sleep, knowing that I wasn't in bed with Zeus anymore. It's been months since I've seen anyone except him. But the nightmares of the gods trapping me in a maze still continued.

In the morning, Andra gently woke me up to breakfast and Adelio made me some very special herbal tea to take with my pills. They were so nice to me. Andra gave me a small plate of some sort of unknown peas, pain relievers, she said that it would make the stomach cramps better.

It did.

But a shock came later in the day when there came a rushed knocking at our door.

"Scavengers," Andra whispered, taking her baby and me with her down to a cellar, shutting the door, hiding beneath boxes.

Adelio had an axe at the ready. He opened the door. Silence. All we could hear was voices.

"Who are you?"

I couldn't hear the guest talk, but I could hear Adelio.

"What proof is there? Who you say you are."

"I have an axe here. Not one foot further."

"Just go on your way. Go I say!"

"What was that?"

"The King? King Romptus?"

"There is no other for miles and miles around."

"Of course. Come in. Are your men outside?"

"Very well, have a seat."

The sound in the dark signaled that Adelio put down his axe and knocked on the cellar door, telling us it was ok to come out. The spaces in the floorboards weren't big enough to see who our guest was.

Andra, still untrusting, held her baby close, descended up the steps, slowly out the door and halted.

I was right behind her.

Her husband told her to sit.

There was nothing to be afraid of.

I was the last one that could not be seen, so I stepped out cautiously, not knowing if it could be Zeus himself, finding me again. With that thought in my head, I had second thoughts about going out.

Taking one little baby step at a time, I came out to see Aric wrapping his arms around me.

Kissing me on my cheeks and neck, holding me, caressing me, petting my hair, tightening his grip, swinging me back and forth, and telling me to never let go again. My eyes nearly bulged from my skull. My hands didn't try to get him off my, but I hugged him back.

"Aric!" I sobbed.

"Evey! My sweet, oh, I missed you so much."

He stepped back to look at me.

"So it is true. You are pregnant. Come! Zeus has gone mad with white fury. He is searching for you while the world is falling to bits."

"She can not leave. Outside is filled with scavengers and thieves who will do anything to survive and anything to have their way. Evey is pregnant and with only one month left until birth, she is too fragile to even walk cross country."

"We are far enough from Argos to live here safely. All we have is just one month. Once Evey has her child, then we shall move on. We have a much more better chance to stay here with a soldier now, but that is if… you will stay Aric."

"Of course I will stay. But, please let me speak with Evey alone."

Taking her baby, Andra and her husband to let us speak together alone. Sitting up straight I folded my hands over my big belly, giving Aric my attention. Which was awarded with him coming up and trying to kiss me.

I turned my head away.

All the enthusiastic hopes of me kissing him back melted away, but replaced with disappointment.

"So you are loyal to him…"

I didn't say anything.

"Is it true? Evey? Is it true you're going to have his child? I was too late."

"Late?"

"If Hades had not taken you away from me that night… that night when I had you in my arms. When you had me in your arms… this child could have been mine. I would have been your husband and the father."

"Aric. There wasn't anything you could do."

"Yes. Yes. I would've done… anything in my strength… I would have… protected you. Shut you away from this hideous world to save you, to… Anything. I would have done anything, Evey."

"I-I know. I've been through so much and…"

"Of course. But I want to make it up to you. Let me do this. With you pregnant, a month left, I want to take care of you. As if this child was my own."

"You don't-"

Aric kissed my hand.

"Please. Please. I. Missed. You. So. Much," he whispered into my hand.

He hugged me, kissing my neck, and letting me sleep.

For the next few days, Aric helped me with everything that I needed help with which was basically every day.

He helped me dress when I couldn't touch my feet or get the hem of my skirt passed my stomach.

Walk with me to balance my weight to places I wanted to get to.

Cooked with Andra for me, fed me.

Made me medicine went I felt sick.

Kept a scout's eye for any scavengers to keep me safe.

Doubled my bed sheets on cold nights.

Massaged my legs and feet when I couldn't stand anymore.

Ran to fetch me fresh water from the river.

Put his hand on my stomach to feel baby kicks.

He surpassed my morning moods.

From angry, seething, burning annoyance.

To sad and depressed of moods.

Aric would tell me I'm beautiful on the crappiest of days.

Clean up after morning sickness and there was vomit everywhere.

Made me more medicine with hot tea and soup.

Braid my hair, brush it, and pet me until I cried no more.

Stayed up with me on nights when I couldn't sleep.

Talk to me about baby names and places to live.

Carry me to bed when I fell asleep somewhere.

Stayed with me when my stomach pains were bad.

Give back rubs to my spine and to my shoulders.

He even would care for Calista when Andra couldn't.

Aric was so… amazing and so wonderful with children that he had this glow of a perfect father.

He held the baby as if he was holding the most fragile glass in the world, holding up the head, and supporting it's chubby body on his shoulder.

I kept imagining to myself that if I gave birth to the child, what kind of person he would transform into.

But I wasn't the right girl for him.

Someday he'll meet another girl with just as much potential as him, they'll fall madly in love, they'll be the perfect couple, get married, have a child of their own, and live somewhere in the country.

In the city or in a cottage somewhere.

Like a feather in a beautiful world.

And he'll be the most amazing father anyone has ever seen.

"Evey?"

I snapped out my day dream and smiled.

"Yes?"

"From curiosity, what would you name the baby?"

His hand was on my stomach, rubbing it like he always did.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about it though…"

Aric swallowed back.

"I-Is there anything I could get you?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Andra."

"For what?"

"My water just broke…"

Aric jumped on his feet, busted through the door, sprinted down the pathway to pick up Andra, carry her back, and settle her down by my bedside. Adelio and Aric gave both women their privacy, but instead went to boil hot water, get clean towels, and brace themselves for the greatest impact.

(Writer: OK, I'd like to make an announcement to the faithful and very patient readers of this story. You've already read that Evey is about to have a baby, of course, and I would really, really, **really**, really appreciate it if any of you could help me find the perfect baby name. For a boy or a girl. This is up for anyone who would like to participate. Message me. Private message. Anything. The winner of the Baby-Naming Contest will be mentioned in this story. Thank You.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21:

Hades' POV:

Something jarred the gut in his belly, halting Hades in his steps, feeling a wind blow past, and turning him in the opposite direction from the ocean, filling him with hot air.

He could feel it in his gut, smell it in the air, and feel it in the water that something happened.

His concerns for Zeus disappeared.

Hades flew on his black cloud to the highest point in the sky, looking, searching for her, then turning towards the grey light on the sun upon the clouds.

It was almost like a cold feeling, but even though cold, it made him empower his feelings towards Evey.

He hasn't seen his Evey in months. The love of his life was out there somewhere.

"Where is she?" a voice asked.

Hades turned towards his brother, both uninterested and bored to turn towards a fight with him now.

The younger brother was on his cloud with thunder bolts zapping at his heels, keeping his flight in balance. He spoke first.

"Hades… " Hades addressed, narrowing his eyes, putting up his defenses," Do you not know what has happened? Can you not feel it?"

Zeus winced.

Hades had an idea to summon the beast once again, in order to destroy his brother, instead he pushed the thought aside to hear him,

"Your child lives…"

"Yes, even better yet, that it is my child."

"For now."

"You are ignorant, brother. You always have been. However this ends, Evey shall never love you. She hates you. If she shall die, I will not see to it that I put you in the Underworld myself, but I shall know you will suffer more than me."

"Oh? Well I shall see for myself."

"Are you so blind, brother? You are still so concerned about her that nothing else?"

"No…" Zeus breathed slowly looking away," I have known for a while. You think I did not know how much I have weakened? The months. The days of fear and turmoil that have made you stronger!" Zeus shouted, weak in his knees and arms.

"No one prays to you now."

Zeus' fingers grew cold, unbending, like sausages, along with the cold feeling spreading from his lips to his nose.

It was true.

The mortals have lost their faith in their gods, even in Zeus, and even if he did get Evey back, Zeus… will have absolutely nothing in the end.

It was also true that Hades had grown strong, stronger than Zeus himself, with the evidence that his armor did not continue to rot, but it began to shine.

His hair had become as black as charcoal and his voice was stronger and more clear than what it had been in years.

Almost as if a newborn man.

"I am still the ruler of Olympus, I am Zeus, King of the gods… I shall succeed as I shall win apart from you."

The Lord of the Underworld shook his head.

"You lie to yourself…"

Hades floated to his brother to look deep into the eyes of the his punisher and King, breathing words in a deep and dreadful sound.

The words were small…but deeply and terrifyingly penetrating.

"No one prays to you, Zeus. With the fear of the mortals I grow strong. Strong enough to be King of the Heavens, a haven from which you have banished me, a haven from which you cheated me. ..!" seethed Hades, venting the silent anger, and he continued," From where I stand to see you so defeated, I could say that my newfound happiness shall not be complete whilst you are still alive. But with the pain and torment I learned to live with… I shall do nothing but listen to the silence of the new mornings to come without your prayers… This is your punishment… Along with your sons... Along with your daughters… Along with brother Poseidon... Smaller than dust and ash, you will fall, crying on burning marble in the morning's hike… and…. I'll… watch… you … _**perish**_…"

Hades had stared out into the nothing of space, almost losing himself in a dream, but soon regained reality, placing his gaze on Zeus once again.

It was such a sad thought for the King of the Gods.

Today, Death yells checkmate.

The conversation between brothers ended, without another word more, the victorious brother turned and raced towards the sunset!

He zapped, cracked, popped, and hurried in a speed of light, towards the destination of the child that is still yet to be named.

Your POV:

It was not until I woke up from perspiration that I noticed the small baby in Aric's arms, I regained awareness of my surroundings.

Sweat rolled onto the lashes of my eyes from my forehead, stinging my eyes, my lips were swollen from biting on them with my teeth, my throat was sore from screaming.

The constant echo of silence stopped ringing.

One thing was instant: I was a mother.

The baby girl was beautiful, she outshone everything in the room as a full moon would outshine the stars on every night.

Everyone had cleared out of the room to give me a breather.

The baby was curled in a blanket.

With soft baby skin.

The softest hair on her pretty head.

One of the few things that had to be done was to absolutely, positively, completely, utterly, wholly, fully, obsessively love her and never let her go.

Apart from the fact she obviously beautiful, she was an angel.

An angel who was the daughter of the Lord of the Underworld, and apart from her beauty, I learned, from her eyes, the impossibility of capturing an individual face in words alone.

Feeling a lump in my throat, I began to cry.

Andra came back in with hot water and a rag.

She smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

I couldn't speak.

"Evey? Dearest?"

Nothing.

"Are alright, my dear?"

"She's beautiful…" I sobbed.

"Yes. Oh! Look at her eyes."

"She has her fathers eyes," I smiled.

"The father will be very proud."

"Yes, of course he will."

"Now, Evey? What is it?"

"I'm tired…"

"Oh, you have done a wonderful job… You have my best wishes."

"Thank you."

Aric came back in a room with his eyes absolutely glued to the child in my arms with watery blue eyes.

Dropping to his knees, he petted the baby girls head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

His blonde hair looked so at odds with her black hair.

His hands slowly picked her up, holding her head and rocked her back and forth in a circling waltz, looking at her with eyes that held that protecting look.

"What would you like to name her?"

"I don't know, yet."

"You would like to decide with the father wouldn't you?"

"Well, yes, I believe he deserves to."

"A wise decision, Evey. She has your hair and the eyes… I suppose the fathers'?"

"Yes."

"Come now. I need to go clean her up," Andra took the angel in her arms and out of the room to the wash bin.

This was the happiest moment in my life, but it was somewhat spoiled by the faraway look Aric had in his eyes right then. My hands pushed back the hair from his face to show his eyes and the strong jaw line that showed from an emotional turmoil.

"Evey… If it is not too rude to ask you something…"

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"I-It is not the question that I would like to start with… But with this: I still love you, Evey."Aric-"

"I love you. Alas your affections shall remain dead to me. My question is: At some moment in your life, did you ever love me back?"

"That's… a really… hard question to answer…"

"Did you ever want to be my wife? This is a horrible thought: But did you wish that this child had been mine? Hate me if you wish, but I need to know. As I shall never have you again."

"Aric… I… love you, but… I don't… know. No more questions…"

"If you truly love me…" Aric nearly jumped," Then tell me that this child can be mine. That I can be your husband and you will be my wife and you shall never be lost again…"

"Aric, no…"

"But you love me, don't you? Tell me once and for all: that you love me that you want to be with me or tell me that you don't love me and you will never see me again."

"I can't think right now. I can't answer any of these… You can't ask me these kinds of things."

"You selfish girl. Do you not know the torments you bring to me?"

"I love you. But I'm not in love with you. If that make any sense. All this talk of love is… surreal for me. I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to hurt myself and I'm waiting for someone else and someone else is waiting for me and I am tired!

"Evey, as much as it pains me, perhaps you do not love me as much I had hoped that you would… Mark my words: as you nurse another man's child, I shall be waiting for you… It would prove everything if I were to fight a thousand battles to show you that I love you... And I'll love you till death."

Andra came back in, wiping her hands, and taking Aric's seat. Andra put her hand on my stomach, then dabbing a wet towel on my head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine. Baby girl took a lot outta me."

"Take a rest now, soon, summon your strength as a mother, the other one will come along."

"What!"

Zeus' POV:

Zeus made his destination and shouted for the ugly sisters to come forth and show themselves!

From their darkness, the sister emerged with the Eye. Laughing with crooked smiles, the sisters amused themselves with the outcome of Zeus.

"Fates! Tell me all I want to know!"

"Aww! The almighty Zeus graces up with his presence…!"

"The almighty Zeus comes to us for wise tales…"

"Wise tales to take back his wife…"

"His wife who is in love with the Lord of the Underworld…"

"The Lord of the Underworld who brings demise to your sons and daughters…"

"The sons and daughters who now slowly die in Olympus… Die!"

"Death from the starvation of prayers…"

"How foolish of you, Zeus, choosing a mere mortal…"

"Now the reward is the price of war upon the world, bringing boiling oceans and volcanoes…"

"Soon the immortals shall all perish as the world burns…"

"This miracle child is the bringer of disease and death! How blind of you! Blind!"

"Yet, your brother will not be the end of you…"

"The end of you shall come from your wife… She has broken free from your chains. We had warned you that she will be the end of you."

"Now look what has come! The days are numbered. As we shall die…!"

"The love of Hades shall defeat you, and you! Zeus! King of the Gods shall perish…!"

"What am I to do?" asked Zeus.

The sisters crawled and slithered forward.

"There is a cure for your disease. For you to live… she must no longer be yours…"

"No longer yours, but to belong to her true love…"

"Mortal, yes. Powerful, indeed… Her happiness shall save you, but be saddened in the knowledge that her happiness is not for you…!"

"True love shall revive you from your ending fate…"

"But there is a caution. Her soul is divided…"

"Divided?" Zeus breathed with fear, and all the gods knew what that meant.

If a soul is divided and is not fully consumed within the mortal spirit, that mortal shall die, unless the soul can be emerged together in a whole.

His wife was doomed.

"How can I save her?"

"There is a task. But it is nearly impossible to do," the sisters laughed.

"What is it! I shall do it! Speak!"

The sisters grouped up together in a huddle, hissing and spitting out black liquid, chuckling at Evey's dark fate.

"This task is for the one that is in control of the dead souls and screaming ghouls beneath the earth…"

"Hades…! The Lord of the Underworld, himself must partake…"

"She must return back to her world. Once there, she must die…"

"What!" Zeus smited his thigh angrily," This is your solution!"

"Once she is dead, the Lord of the Underworld must ferry her soul himself to our world… into an immortal body. As his Queen…forever to be his…"

"Forever to be his. All is fair in the lines of love and war…"

Zeus was crushed.

The first real relationship he has had with a woman, and fate demands that she belongs to another, but in exchange to save their world from ending.

He loved her, but does Evey care enough about him to forgive him and accept to no longer be his wife?

Perhaps she will never forgive him, but she will certainly agree to never be his wife again, as he was so persistent and love struck that he did not care for her opinions or cares.

"I will pass the message…"

"Once you have found your wife, bring her back to us…!"

The sisters coughed and slithered.

"We have a message as well… Fate demands it…!"

"Bring her to us!"

"Bring her to us, as fate rules all…!"

Your POV:

1 Hour Later:

"Oh, look at this! Evey! It's a boy."

"He has your eyes…"

"Oh, he's so handsome…!"

"A mother of two!"

"I've got my hands full!" I laughed, holding my baby boy in my arms.

"Are you ready to breastfeed?"

"I guess so…" I smiled.

"But may I have a word with you, Evey?" asked Aric.

Before I practiced, Aric humbly apologized for his behavior, and I forgave him.

He told me that he had been looking for me for months and the emotions were too much for him to bear, and he had to spill his feelings out.

All the soldiers had agreed to search for me, asking and praying for my safety in high hopes to bring a wife to their captain.

I understood, because if I saw Hades, I would kiss him and hug him and tell him how much I missed him so much and I never wanted to lose him again.

It was a thrill to know that soon, hopefully, he'll see his children.

"I am grateful you forgive me, Evey…"

"It's ok, Aric, like I told you before, there's a girl out there for you somewhere…"

"Of course your wisdom is all I take in account for…"

I laughed.

"Why are you so perfect and amazing?"

"Well, I have to keep up with you," he grinned.

Always charming as usual.

So he would have absolutely no problem getting a girl in the future.

"Even through our conversation… You must understand that I will still wait for you…"

"I know…You're so damn… Stubborn."

"As a mule…"

"Trying to change your mind is like trying… to make a stone bleed."

"Aren't you the flattering type?"

"I guess I have t- OW!"

Aric jumped.

"What is it?"

My arms supported me up to sit on the bed more. Placing my hand on my belly, I felt kicks and - I was having another baby!

"Ahh!"

"Evey! What is it!"

"Shit! G-Get Andra! I think… I-I'm having another baby!"

Aric jumped up, bursted through the door, and fetched Andra as fast as he could. Quick in a flash Andra was kneeling beside me, touching my belly for any movement or kicking.

"Lay still! Lay still!

"I CAN'T! IT HURTS! AHH!"

"Aric, help me!"

Andra pulled up the sheet and check for any sign of a head, and Aric placed a hand on my stomach.

"What do you feel!"

"Kicking."

"How about now?"

"Still kicking."

"AHHH!"

"Hush, Evey! Can you push!"

"OK! OK!" I took a deep breathe," UUUUUGGH!"

"Evey, Evey! Breathe!"

Andra paused, shaking her head.

"What is it? What is it!" Aric shouted, watching blood drip from the table.

"Something's wrong…"

"What! What is it!"

"Something's not right…!"

Andra kneeled up to look at me.

"Evey. Look at me. Look at me! I need you to push. Push as hard you can!"

I took another deep breathe.

"UUUUUGGGGH!"

"Push!"

"UUUUUGGGGHH!"

"Aric, count for her! Push, Evey!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!"

Something was definitely not right, and I could feel it in my stomach.

A painful sharp pang!

"AAAAHHHH! PLEASE!"

"Push! Push!"

"PLEASE! STOP! I CAN'T…!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!"

A rip of flesh came to my ears, scaring the hell out of me, and worse, I felt the pain surge through my loins and to my belly.

My head swung back, hitting the bed board.

"Push! Push! There's no turning back! Push! Push! Push!"

"AAAHHH! NO! PLEASE!"

"Evey! Push! It's not good enough! Push!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Aric grabbed a hold of my hand, and I squeezed it!

"You're breaking my hand!"

"Don't give up! Push!"

"OH GOD! I FEEL IT! DON'T!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Push! You're losing a lot of blood! Push! Push!"

"OH GOD! ARIC I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M- AHHHH!"

Sweat poured down and onto my eyelashes, burning my eyes.

"Pick up her legs! Pick her legs up and push!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Aric yelled, still holding my hand.

"Don't you dare cry! Push! Push!"

A 'blop, blop, blop' sound came from somewhere.

"I CAN'T! OOOHHH! GOD! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Evey, you're almost there, you're almost there. Keep going!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Please! Evey! Push! Don't give up! Push! Push!"

"Pull up her legs. Evey hold your legs up!"

My hands locked onto my thighs, pushing my knees upon my belly.

A heavy 'drip, drip, drip' sound came next.

"OH GOD DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Aric! I need you to push down on the belly! Push!"

"WHAT! NO! NOOOO! AAAAAHHHH!"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"NO! NO! NOOO! ARIC- I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Evey, I'm right here! I'm here!" Aric kissed my hand.

Andra was pulling something.

There was a gurgle of blood. A 'splish, splash' sound fell on the floor.

"What's happening to her!"

"Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I'm losing her. I'm losing her! Wake up. Don't stop! Wake up!"

"Hades…" I whispered to myself.

I blacked out.

Aric's POV:

Aric was shooed from Evey's room by Andra, only to join Adelio roasting the flesh of a beast over the fire. Beside Adelio in a neatly woven basket was Calista, their daughter, sleeping by the warm fire. Evey had stopped screaming, suddenly falling into a deep sleep from exhaustion, making him more worried.

Now, he did not know the high maintenance of a woman's body, but he was sure that Evey had been in danger with the life of hers and her baby.

"My wife made the same noise. Near some 3 years ago…" said Adelio, looking at Aric with dark knowing eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Calista had not been our first child, oh no, she is our 4th."

"Your 4th?"

He scratched his head to the back of his neck, looking at Calista with a knowing glance.

"Andra and I tried for years. Each time we failed. We prayed to the gods. But those prayers were never answered. My wife had given birth before, but the child did not last 12 months."

"Lost to disease?"

"Yes. That was our first child. Our second child was born, but we did not name it. In 7 months, it was stricken was disease as well. My wife and I made a rule: We shall not name a child until after 12 months have passed. Better chance it will survive."

Aric looked towards Calista, still warm and sleeping.

"Our third child was dead before it was born. My wife had to carry a dead child in her womb for 2 weeks, until then she was able to push it out. A sad thought. But tis' a fate intertwined with the life of a poor fisherman and his wife," he smiled, scratching his beard.

Adelio glanced at the door, thinking about the two women who were behind it. His glance was followed by the young soldier.

"My wife's hopes for a child were diminishing. Then she had gotten pregnant again and this time, she was ill. At that point I thought that this would be the end of me, that I would lose both my wife and the child…"

"Then she came," Aric finished.

"Yes, a healer of mercy. What joys I had known when my wife was healed and the child was born, oh yes, what joys and cries of happiness. Then the gold… The 'miracle child' was not done with us yet. She gave us our lives back. Reviving our hopes and dreams. Pulling us out of a pit…"

Aric leaned back in his chair with arms and legs crossed. Adelio looked at him with a stern pointed eye.

"Listen here, soldier. Do not look at my dirty clothes. Do not look at my whiskered chin. Look at me. If you love that girl, you will let her go, because you know damn well that she is in love with another. I see her as my own child, a daughter, and I know the wishes of her heart better than you can. I have had practice with the ghosts of my dead children for years."

"Why are you telling me this? You can not stop me from loving her, old man. Yes, another man may have her heart, but that does not mean that I can not wait for her as long as I possibly can."

"You are a soldier yes?"

"Yes."

"Then give me your word that whatever you see, whatever you know, whatever happens, you shall not rage upon the father of her child."

"Why on earth would I?"

"In time you shall see that not all that you wish to see is all good. Sometimes fate demands it. Fate sometimes demands sacrifices, passion, and something cruel and bittersweet."

"Wisdom from a fisherman? Very well. You have my word. A soldier surrenders with honor and dignity to any vow."

Adelio gave him a more stern look, pointing his finger at him.

"Hold yourself to that young soldier. Fate is watching over you, me, Andra, and Evey. It is the many fascinating aspects of life we will never fully understand. On the day my wife had given birth, fate was very kind to us, giving me a child healthy and strong, my little Calista. Today fate is very cruel and unjust and terrible, giving Evey two wonderful children, but one dead child."

Adelio shook his head in pity.

"Now, look who is at my door! What surprises this day has brought… Zeus! How is it you find an old fisherman's hut?"

It was true, Aric looked, and there he was. The King of the Gods looking more dead than ever, standing in his dim armor.

"Fisherman, I have come for my wife."

"W-What, you! You are Evey's husband!"

"Yes, young soldier. My wife and I must discuss our business in private."

"You can not. She has just given birth and is sleeping."

"I know, but this is urgent and she needs to know what I must tell her. Her life depends on me."

"You will not take her! Have a heart, she has lost her child…"

Zeus paused.

"The child is dead? I am too late…" Zeus said going through the bedroom doors only to come out with her limp form in his arms, ready to sprout into the air and fly away.

"You can not take her! She is injured!"

"I am the only one who has the ability to heal her… I am the one who shall save her soul. Out of my way, soldier."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the Fates. I shall leave the child here in your care for the time being. I shall return her to her rightful place."

"Children. She has a girl and a boy. One is dead."

"Alas, 3 children? Evey shall be devastated to know that one has passed. The others are healthy, yes? What can I do for her then? Tell me soldier! Shall you wait here for her? Until she returns?"

"Of course."

Zeus leaned forward, looking keenly into the eyes of the soldier.

"Do me this, soldier. You shall receive another knock upon your door. It shall be my brother, Hades, here to find Evey. We shall be with the Fates. Waiting for his arrival to revive her… But I warn you. Our world is ending, there is a chance that you may not be able to live whilst she is still here, she must be taken away by Hades and myself. Many mortals will die. Can you take this caution wisely?"

"I shall."

As Zeus foretold, Hades did find the fisherman's hut, and Adelio warned Aric not to be enraged by the presence of the Lord of the Undead. It be best to not play with his temper.

Aric knew that Hades had stolen away Evey, but did not say a word, because he knew that he was the only man alive to help Evey.

Andra and Adelio cowered in fear in the Lord of the Underworld's presence, holding their child close at hand while Aric stood ad watched Hades go to the bloody bedroom.

The fear was too much to bear to lose another child so Adelio rushed his wife and child out of that hut, telling Aric that they shall wait outside for the departure of the god until it's safe.

The soldier held still.

Waiting.

Aric did not follow him in, but soon saw the god walk out with all three children in his arms, but with a new atmosphere around his being.

Like the heat of a candle on wax, melting and glowing in the warmth of the flame sending vibrations of something good.

There was no emotion depicted what he will do with the dead child, but there was… something… that told Aric that he should not worry about Evey's children.

Hades petted the children.

His footsteps upon the board headed towards the doorway, barely able to fit his large figure.

Hades did not nod or speak, but took the children with him and out the door, towards the clawed fortress of the Fates.

(Writer: Baby names will be revealed in the next chapter!)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22:

"She will never know 'till she returns to our world."

Hades held his son, dead and blue.

"It will be the end of us both if she ever knows that her son is dead. That my son is dead. You, brother, are not the least yet satisfied. Why else would you be content that part of me is dead along with her. My son."

"You have Evey, and you are still so melancholy. What you have at your fingertips will revive your child, you know this. But of course, the body must stay here, the mother must go into the her own world."

Zeus stood, stoic and tall, glancing every once in awhile to his beloved wife, then glancing back at the child whom he has hated since he saw Evey's big belly.

"…Evey… she is dying."

"Yes. Unless she receives medical attention, then she shall be dead. But due to the stories that she is a healer with available healing pebbles of the sea, then she shall be saved."

The two brothers stared down at one another, heaving and huffing angry air, ankles apart and ready to move and jump, still remembering their new feud over their beloved Evey.

Zeus spoke first.

"Brother…" he whispered," Once you are gone… you must never forget that I love her. Whether she chooses to be my wife any further, I shall love her no less…"

"Not as much as I love her and she loves me. Remember that: when I am gone. We shall take our two children and escape to our paradise. Away from your paradise you built as a cage around her. But I will not stay with her forever."

"Of course, if you leave, the balance of the living and the dead will wreak in havoc. You must be quick and cunning. Savor her now, Hades, as you shall not see her for years and years to come."

"Silence! She is waking…"

Both brothers eased into silence as their beloved Evey woke, opening her eyes and looking into the eyes of Hades first.

At last.

If there were words to explain how she had felt when she had seen him looking over her…it would've been too hard to place all in one sentence.

For nearly 9 months, Evey was the wife of Zeus, and she never saw Hades, or thought that he would come find her.

She thought that she would never see him again, doomed to live in a beautiful palace with a husband who loved her more than life itself.

Sighing on the table, she couldn't be any happier.

She would kiss him and tell him that she missed him so much, but due to her health and recent delivery to her children, she was exhausted.

"Evey, my love…" Hades whispered petting her hand and her head," My love?"

The only response was the salt water which rimmed upon her eyes, tears ready to fall. Just as she had wished, with no words at all, Hades kissed her with a passion so burning that she had the strength in her vocal cords to moan.

Zeus closed his eyes.

Tightening them, and turned away.

The King of the Gods knew that the prophecy from the Fates had come true.

He will die of heartbreak.

Losing everything in his reach; his wife, his people, and his children. Zeus looked around his shoulder and to Hades who picked up Evey's limp body and leaned her against his chest. Their love was no secret, Hades held the answer in his eyes and in his voice, and that made Zeus envy him.

Their children were in his arms, huddled between their mother and father, and Hades whispered to his beloved.

"Evey…" his brother whispered," I love you."

Hades whispered those last three words with such a…powerful tongue… it left Zeus shuddering with loss of words himself.

It was almost like saying farewell, in not the exact words, but it was like saying farewell to this cursed world.

Evey's eyes fluttered, struggling to snap open.

"Evey… You must make us disappear… Vanish… from this world… Do this for the both of us… Do this for our children, Evey…"

Her eyes slowly opened," Hades…"

"Yes. Yes, my sweet, I am here."

"The Fates told me…" Evey whispered, holding up a small golden strand of hair," This is for Calista…"

"What is this?"

"Hair…"

"From Zeus… Whatever for?"

"He'll die… If he dies… So will everyone I know… This is…for him… Tie this around her… finger and… everything will… be ok…"

"I can not do it. But Zeus shall… He will… He does not even deserve to see you, after all that he has done to you…"

Hades seethed, his arms shaking.

"Don't hate him… feel sorry for him…"

"Pity? You mea to pity him after what he has done! He deserves to perish, Evey! He has let so many suffer for his own gain!"

"Hades, please? Help me up…" I moaned, trying to stand," I want to talk to Zeus."

Fearing a wife's scolding, Zeus held his position with closed eyes, ready to hear a final farewell from her.

In the eyes of both Hades and Evey, Zeus lowered his head.

Knees bent, touching the ground.

Bowing to Evey, eyes closed, mouth shut, ready to listen.

"I hated you, Zeus. For 8 months… I hated you so much… You took everything from me. But in your world… I learned a few things… and that you are cruel and ignorant."

I stood up.

"Just because you're King doesn't mean that you have to always have your way all the time. When you want to survive you have to make a few changes to yourself! Like what I've been through!

My teeth chattered.

"I was a Princess, I almost married a Prince, I was a runaway bride, I was an ocean healer, I was given gold coins as payment, I helped people, then I took care of a sick King, I gave the coins back to help two parents, and if I didn't help then they were going to kill me for not healing the King, then I was kidnapped by Hades, guarded by a dragon-horse thing, then I ran away, went to a soldier camp, met a very kind and giving and loving devoted soldier, almost got eaten by a beast who liked to listen to Classical music, and somehow found myself here with two of the most powerful men!

I took a breathe.

"I got pregnant! I was a wife! I've been hunted! I almost died a couple of times! And I did it all by myself! I didn't have my parents! Friends! No one! And what does that tell you! That I made it! Now, I'm going to go home and raise my kids and you're going to find a wife in the future… and her name is Calista! She's just a baby right now, but she'll grow… When you're both ready, it'll be ok…" I took in another breathe.

Tears rolled down.

"I hated you, Zeus! I hated you for being so awful and for being my husband…! I hated you! But that doesn't mean that I'm going to sink down to your level and make another unhappy because Fate wants it that way…"

I gave him the piece of hair. He'll know what to do with it.

"Are you sorry?" I yelled.

Zeus didn't move.

"I said- Are you even- Listen to me! You made my life hell! But I am asking you if you are sorry!"

Her voice echoed in his ears- leaving behind a piercing sound of decision.

Silence.

In his mind, the King of the Gods yelled at him to never apologize for something he did not do, especially to a mere mortal who was his wife and to say something so ridiculous infront of his brother, Hades, whom he never cared about.

To stay true to his name and to his crown, be ferocious, and let them all know who rules!

But the _real_ Zeus loved Evey more than anything… He didn't love her because she was beautiful with a good figure, but because she was generous and kind.

She was pure.

She was giving.

Understanding. Strong with a passionate look on life.

She helped all those people and she never stopped believing that there was something still good in the world.

If he should die right there… His famous last words would be that he loved Evey, and he never ever, ever, ever meant to hurt her.

He loved her.

It's all over now.

"Evey… I apologize… f-for everything… That I have done… to you… I never meant to hurt you, Evey… "Zeus slowly stood up," But I will not be sorry for loving you… After you are gone, please carry my words with you:

_You_ shall _never_ see _me_ again…" 

So… Evey never saw Zeus again… After this story is over, dear reader, know that Zeus kept his word. In his own palace, he understand how Evey saw it as a cage, locked with your indifferences and woes and haunting fears.

Guarded and confused by the maze of standing Gods, finding no way out, looking for a door that will always run away from you in your daytime dreams.

If you want to know if he lives, well, that's for Evey to talk about. But she forgave him, she never officially said it to him, but she forgave him.

On that day of departure, she whispered something back, something he'll never forget. She said her last words to him, leaving him forever in a grim place, contemplating, pondering, deciding, trying to find why she ever forgave him in the first place.

"_I'm sparing you, Zeus… Goodbye_." 

Hades and I, along with our children, teleported back to my world. It was easy this time. The teleportation moved like a gentle brush of feathers against us, moving us easily into my world.

Where we would be happy.

What I did not know, that my love, Hades, had made a deal with Zeus before we left. As they are brothers, Hades agreed with Zeus on the terms of the dead child, still grieving for the misfortunate delivery.

Hades will resolves all conflicts between them if, and only if, Zeus cares for the body of the dead child. Once he and his new Queen return, Evey will cry of tears for a surprise baby.

Zeus will care for the baby, as a grieving uncle should, and there will have been a little forgiveness. But I wouldn't know until years later.

Once we had returned to my home world, Hades and I quickly went straight to work.

We got health insurance.

A big place to live

Searched the phone book for all kinds of Kindergarten schools.

Had contact with my mom and step-father. When we last saw them, they were escaping the wrath of Zeus… but I had no idea that they would end up in a homeless shelter. Adam and my mom had been so worked up at what happened at our house, that their lives had fallen apart.

Mom… was absolutely shocked when she saw my children.

She was a grandmother and Adam didn't give a damn, but warmed up to the idea of me getting independence.

With nuggets of gold the size of baseballs, we rescued them from the shelter, and to a life of fine luxury.

We had enough money to support everything and everyone.

I was home.

At last.

Hades, although, convinced my parents that it would be better if I lived with him.

Mom made a warm greeting to her grandchildren, but gave me a good talk about sex and marriage and children. She had two girls to call her grandma. Either way, she was proud.

She was unsure about me, but forgave me for being gone for… 2 years. That meant that I was 15 years old yesterday and today I'm 17 years old. Time had a funny way of changing things.

You can't have one without the other, but if you know one, then you know them all.

After settling down, Hades and I had named our children,

It was good fun decorating the baby rooms, painting their names on the cribs.

Blythe and Arya.

We both agreed that our children would live happily, until their 16th birthday would come, then we would both tell them that they are children of the Lord of the Underworld. 

Our house was in Colorado, not too far from town or the city, but enough space for me and Hades to be together and love eachother.

I unpacked all of my stuff from boxes, placing my bed into our bedroom, settling all my movies and CD's on shelves. The baby rooms had their toys and stuffed comforters and baby blankets. I was satisfied with it.

Hades would scout the area late at night, feeling very insecure on our location, aware of thieves and murderers.

That's when he changed.

He came protective, always paying attention to his girls. Over the few days, he began to understand the importance of school and education in my world. So he began to plan for our future.

Where we should go if something went wrong, and what we would do if we ever doubted our families basic social survival.

In our 3rd month living together, our house was arranged just the way we needed it to be. The nesting part was over. Now it was time to really pay attention to my babies.

It was not easy.

The girls would wake up and cry all night, screaming, waking me up to warm their milk bottles then feed them. It would happen the next night and the night next and the next night. My back would hurt so bad. But it was fun playing with them both, showing them cartoon channels and playing with stuffed animals.

Their chubby arms flapped up and down, excited to see dolls and toy trains. Blythe loved to play with building blocks, stacking them, then pushing it over. Arya loved to play with her blanket.

I would lay her on the ground, spread the blanket it over her, then lift it up.

Make funny faces and she would scream and wiggle!

Spread the blanket over her, lift it up, cover her again, and lift it up.

Her laugh was adorable, showing her gums.

One of the greatest days of my life was when I walked onto the porch. I went out to get some charcoal for the grill, but found something else.

Hades stood at one end of the porch while Arya stood at the other, holding her blanket, sucking on her fingers.

She stood next to the coffee table, looked at her father, smiled, and began to walk.

_Walk_.

My baby girl was walking.

Her arms stretched out to her father.

That's when I began to cry tears of happiness. 

Soon, Blythe did the same thing, but she walked towards me this time. She was crying because a red ant bit her. My poor girl bawled her eyes out and came to me. We both cried that day.

By the time they both turned 3 years old, I was a sophomore in college. Hades had been taking care of the girls, loving them the way I knew he would, and the distance was aggressively unbearable.

He was absolutely the father I always knew I would love.

On nights when I did not have so much homework, feeling the distance grow bigger, we would chat online and send videos to eachother.

It made me sad to know that I wasn't there when my baby girl, Blythe, said her first words. My books piled up, but I never stopped thinking about my girls. Soon after on my last year of college, Arya said her first words.

But the time I had graduated, my girls were growing up right before my eyes.

I moved back into the house after college and my girls had transformed into creative geniuses. Before I knew it, they were 7 years old. Running, screaming, crying, and playing with dinosaurs and dolls and scooters.

Blythe had an interest for art, Legos, pancakes, Mentos and Pepsi. She always had a fascination for paint.

Arya loved to dance.

There was nothing more important to her.

So she took up Ballet classes and she loved to dance.

Blythe liked to work with electronics, playing on computers, fixing the television remotes, and cooking. Just like her sister, she loved to cook. By the time they were 8 years old, they could cook for themselves in the morning. Hades and I trusted that they could handle themselves when they made pancakes in the morning.

One day I got a call from their Principle, telling me that my girls should be considered to be enrolled in the gifted class.

Hades… had never been more proud. 

Soon around the ages of 9 and 10, they were a little physical. They began to understand how strong they were. Arya and Blythe would run out into the backyard with sticks and hit the water in the fountain, like they were spear fishing, but instead worked out fits of cunning strikes.

Like their father, I said to myself.

Soon they took an interest in fist fights and boxing. I paid for their classes, and when their classes would be over, Hades would teach them something about self defense and sword play. Both girls loved it so much that they begged for my permission to let their father teach them. For a month I was against it, but soon gave in.

Hades soon began to take them to much more higher levels in fighting, and by the age of 13, the girls were nearly dangerous. That's when some things had to change. The girls got in trouble at the gas station because they were taking parts of the gas pump and using it to make a lawn mower.

That's where it went downhill.

The Fire Department gave us several warnings because the girls destroyed the Science Fair because they thought that a Rocket Booster would make a great leaf blower.

Even the townspeople were getting angry because the girls were telling other children how to make their own margaritas with natural ingredients, but it would take two weeks.

The police were also suspicious because the school had been making complaints that their computer screens were going missing.

Later that week I discovered the girls were trying to build some sort of Television Screen Printer. Codename: TSP

Soon I got so fed up with them that I grounded them for 3 months, which was responded with a hunger strike.

The girls didn't last a day.

Their father would defend them. Telling me that they're just discovering the physics of everything, curiosity will drive them forward, and it will make their future bright. Our arguments about their future were getting wider and wider, especially when they were special children. 

Then Christmas would come, then New Years, and then Valentines Day. Hades and I still loved eachother. Our sex life was fantastic. We talked. Communicated. Each time we made love, my hand would massage the scar on his chest, remembering my second life in the other world.

It's been about 15 years since I've been back. Hades and I would have late night talks about going back to his world, but I don't think I could. Blythe and Arya weren't born here, but they were raised here. The girls were the only things on my mind, and what happens if more trouble rises.

"You just have to give me time to think about it…" I sighed, my head resting on the pillow," What if something bad happens? Like, someone or something tries to hurt the girls?""You know I will never allow that to happen… They are my children… I will not let anything happen to them…"

It's 2:15 and I'm still not asleep. Our conversation still wasn't over.

"But I have told you before, my sweet, soon I must return to my world. If I do not, the Underworld will be released, and everything will die."

"I know. I know. It's just… I'm going to miss this place… and I love you, but I'm just scared."

"No one will harm you, Evey. You will be my Queen, living with me, in the Underworld. Our children will be happy."

His hands touched my cheek.

"You promise?"

"Of course."

Silence.

"The Fates told me," I whispered," I know that I'm going to die…"

Hades stopped and looked at me, disappointed that I already found out so soon. That he's going to ferry my soul. Then we'll be happy again.

"I wanted to tell you because I know it would've been hard for you to tell me. I love you…" I kissed him.

Both of us laid on our bed. It was the most scariest thing in the world. But it was the most happiest thing in the world. Hades was immortal and I was mortal. When I am 40 years old, Hades will be the same, and my children will know the difference. They'll want to ask questions. Fate was never really on our side, but it let us know that everything will be ok.

So we laid there, in our bed, Hades kissed my lips, he'll never stop loving me, even through time.

Of course we had more than one honeymoon.

We traveled the world.

Going everywhere a boat, plane, or train could take us.

Spending time at motels and cabins and hotels and anything that could make our world a little more…lovely. 

By the time I was around 30 years old, my mom passed away, and when I turned 32 or 33 years old, Adam was killed in a bar stabbing.

There was no such thing as consolation for me, nothing helped, until Hades comforted me about the politics in death and reawakening. How my mother loved me and she loved till the end. I asked him why there was even such a thing as death, and he answered: to make life important.

My girls skipped 2 grades and had just went to college. Hades was still his perfect self and I was getting tired and depressed. I wasn't depressed because I was getting older, but because Hades and I knew that our lives would change when my time would come. My girls had hopes for their future, and I knew that they would never be the same after we told them about me.

About my true Fate with destiny. Our house was getting old too, it seemed, our bathroom roof caved in, and our door knobs were falling off. Squirrels kept crawling through our roof and breeding.

But my girls were living their lives well. They had a few lovers, but absolutely nothing kept them down. Blythe and Arya traveled to California, Washington, Utah, Arizona, and New Mexico. They saw great monuments and parks and shows and even famous celebrities, laughing, crying, and living.

Yes, we told them that their father was the Lord of the Underworld. Since they were so keen and observant, they didn't believe us. For two months, that information sunk in, and it affected them so much, they became fascinated with death. It was a grim subject, thinking about the afterlife.

The online searches and book reading became dense and thick that their shock and disbelief turned into pride and affection. Bringing them closer to their father. Hades taught them everything he knows, especially Zeus and Poseidon, their uncles, rulers of the heavens and seas. Blythe had even wondered if she and her sisters could perform any special talents, but we wouldn't know until we returned back to their fathers world. Arya spend more time with her father.

The fairytale books were no match of the stories their father told them, about Perseus, Medusa, and the Kraken. To their shock, we would all return back to his world. Blythe was happy, knowing she'll explore new things. Arya was scared, but with the help of her sister, she'll be fine. We had a long talk about their futures and their dreams, and both girls promised they could handle anything.

Easily, my children agreed, understanding the fact that it would save their mother from living and dying with a split soul. My girls were smart, and had often talked with me on late nights about leaving grandma Margaret and everyone else we knew. Those nights brought us closer. 

It was soon after my 40th birthday that Hades told me about my…son.

I remember giving birth but I don't remember giving birth to a son, since it was such a long time ago, and I was exhausted from delivering.

He told me, although, he had revived the child, taken under special care and protection. Nothing will get pass Cerberus, my new dog, I guess.

He hurt me, telling me that I have a son, being cared for by Zeus and Poseidon, and that my son was dead.

His name was Xaphan.

It's been years!

My son doesn't even know I exist, but Zeus could've told him. I don't know.

This couldn't be happening.

I was so hurt by this news that I couldn't talk to Hades for 5 days. He said that he had no choice, and he was sorry, keeping this a secret for so long, that he only wanted to protect me from Zeus and an early death. 

At last, dear readers, near the age of 50, I was going to be put in a coma. It all happened when I couldn't get out of bed, and Hades couldn't wake me up. The doctors didn't know what it was, but I had to be plugged in. Hades went totally insane, running around, fetching my daughters, and doing anything in his immortal power to help me. Wake me up! Anything!

But that wouldn't be possible. That was when I began to think about my dad. In my dream- or wherever I was- I thought about where he must've been when he was thinking about death. How I was so lost without him. But he made a difference when he wasn't here with me or mom.

How, in death, he changed my life.

If I didn't visit his grave that one morning, then I would've never have met Hades and I would've never had Blythe or Arya or my son, Xaphan. How I wouldn't have helped all those people. I didn't know that I would've fallen in love with Hades, but I did.

My daughters had waited for nearly an hour, they flown in from Chicago, and waited along with Hades.

Blythe and Arya had a wonderful beginning here, aside from being demigods, and casted away from their brother.

But life without their mother… they rather be dead than live on with me.

Hades admitted me to the hospital.

I wish I was immortal already, to never grow old or die, or to change slowly with my age. Dark bags were under my eyes, my forehead increased in wrinkles, and my voice was becoming less clear. It was wonderful being 15 years old and knowing that I was young and healthy.

In the hospital, my finger played with my daughters hair, and my other daughter sat next to me on the bed. The erotic touch of death in my belly caressed me, tickling me, grievously and gently.

I had woke up.

When I wish I hadn't.

They were crying.

Hades took it the hardest, trying to stay calm.

He didn't even look at my face, so he took off into the hallway, waiting for my daughters to finish their visit. The machine beeped, and the gas machine pumped up and down in its glass case.

He had the power to bring me back, but losing me once was too much. My head was supported by the pillow with Blythe's hand on my ear and Arya sat in her chair, picking off little pieces of lint and smelling my clothes folded into her hands. Those girls never sat so still before.

"I love you…" I whispered to the empty door," Tell Blythe and Arya that I'm going to see them again…"

He couldn't hear me.

"I have always loved you Hades…" I breathed," I've loved you…"

It was our most absolute law that we would always be together, and I found it romantic that he would ferry my soul to his world. I've had nothing to lose. The last thing I had lost was my dad. It was terrible how gravity had awoken me that day, awoken me from ever finding something that would make me happy again.

What didn't stop me from diving into the arms of death, was the love for my son.

If it meant that I had to die to be with my son, in another world, then that's how I was going to do it.

Xaphan was waiting for me, and I knew that he would wait no longer. This was me: going out strong and expectant.

But it was harder than I thought it was going to, about 30 years ago.

Arya petted my hand and kissed my head.

The doctor allowed my kids to come in.

For that first 10 minutes… we sat there.

Our heads bent towards eachother like flowers, their hands hanging from our knees, fingers rotting into thin icicles, feeding off of our worry.

"Blythe?" I whispered.

She raised her head to me.

"My sweet baby girl…" I mumbled," My baby sunshine… You… came out of me that day… when I went into labor back in the other world… You were absolutely everything I had ever dreamed of…" I took a breathe," Remember when I… would play with you in the…. apple tree…. when you were 10 years old?"

The memory flashed in her eyes.

She said nothing.

"You picked apples… and we went back… and you gave one to me… It was a gift… On that d-day…" I swallowed," I was your mama, Blythe…"

She choked and covered her face.

Sniffing, she said," That was Mother's Day…" she sobbed," Stay mama…" she gripped my hand.

"Help me go…"

"Mama… P-Please… Mama…" she sobbed.

"I will always be your mama, baby…"

Blythe's arms supported her body to get up, wobbling, and sit aside as my next daughter came.

"It's not going to hurt is it?"

"No, sunshine, it's not…"

"Mom- You're going to wake up, right? Mom-"

"Arya… You are beautiful… you are important… Look after your sister…" I smiled softly at her," Ever since… you were born… I loved you from the start…"

Arya bit her lip, shaking her head.

"Look at me baby… Please…?"

With a shaking head, she turned her head.

Sniffed.

Then opened her eyes.

"There they are…" I gasped aloud, smiling," Big and beautiful… You have your fathers eyes, baby…"

"Mama…"

"Daddy loves you more than anything in the world…"

"Mama…"

"He's always loved you and me…"

"Mom…"

"This isn't the end, baby, I promise…" I took a deep sigh," You keep dancing, baby… Don't cry…" I kissed her hand," Mama loves you…"

A mother dies before her children.

**Evey Thornton**

**Beloved Mother and Wife**

**1994-2044**

(Writer: Winner of the Baby Naming Contest is: fizzypopfriday- Blythe (girl name) Arya (Girl name) Xaphan (boy name) Thank you for participating in this contest! I am very thankful in getting help with the baby names!)


End file.
